From Two to Three
by Secret Agent Girl
Summary: Sequel to WAITING FOR THE PERFECT MOMENT - S/V - CH 11...FINAL CHAPTER! COMPLETE!!
1. Even the Best Laid Plans

A/N: Here it is for your reading enjoyment . . . The THIRD installment of my series that doesn't actually have a name! HA! OK. This story is titled - FROM TWO TO THREE. And I'm pretty sure it's obvious by the title what is gonna happen in this story but I put my own twist to it. Thanks again for all who read and reviewed THROUGH IT ALL and WAITING FOR THAT PERFECT MOMENT. This is the sequel to WAITING FOR THAT PERFECT MOMENT. I already have like 6 chapters written, just not typed so I don't know how long this is gonna be. ANYWAYS! Hey did you all see the return of the Crazy Asian Dentist! AHHH DON'T HURT MARSHALL!  
  
Disclaimer - I own nothing. NOTHING, NOTHING, NOTHING! WOO!  
  
Thanks again for all who are reading and who have read the other parts of this story. Please Review as always, each story my review number increases and this time I can only hope for more! I love you all! - Secret Agent Girl  
  
  
  
  
  
FROM TWO TO THREE - CHAPTER 1  
  
EVEN THE BEST LAID PLANS  
  
  
  
  
  
"I thought you set the alarm!" Sydney yelled as she rushed from the bathroom struggling to finish buttoning her shirt while still brushing her teeth.  
  
"I did!" Vaughn insisted as he tried to tie his tie and slip his shoes on at the same time.  
  
"Well, it doesn't have the same effect if you shut it off before it wakes us up!" She finished getting dressed and ran down the stairs, Vaughn following closely behind.  
  
Sydney rustled through the fridge looking for the bagels as Vaughn poured two cups of coffee in travel mugs. "Don't bother Syd, we're out of bagels."  
  
"UH!" She moaned as she shut the fridge and turned to collect her bag and took her coffee from Vaughn. "I'll pick some up tonight after my appointment." Vaughn looked at her apprehensively. "Stop giving me that look. It's just a check-up."  
  
"Then why are you taking a half day to drive the two hours to L.A. if it's just a check-up?"  
  
"Because." She stated pointedly as she pulled her coat on. "Because I have had that doctor for years. She's CIA so she knows everything I have been through. So quit worrying, ok?" She leaned over and kissed him. "I'll be home around 5:30."  
  
"Ok." Vaughn sighed as they began to leave the house. "Just be careful on the roads."  
  
"Ok, Dad." She laughed as they each entered their own cars and drove off in the direction of the high school.  
  
She sat on the doctor's exam table, in shock. "Are you sure?" The doctor nodded. "100%, not even the slightest room for mistake?" The doctor nodded again. "Oh, God."  
  
She pulled up to her driveway and sat in her car, staring at her home before her. They had talked about it but had decided that they would enjoy the first few years of their marriage first. Now that was all ruined.  
  
She watched as she saw him through the window. He walked through the living room and into the kitchen and she watched as he moved his way around, cooking. She watched for over a half hour, while still in her car. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 6:15. Glancing back up into the house she saw Vaughn pacing while on the phone. Tears welled in her eyes. She didn't know how to tell him.  
  
He paced back and forth. Jack hadn't heard from Sydney and neither had Will or Francie. It was almost 6:30 and he was getting scared. He stopped mid pace as he saw her, through the window, sitting in her car. "Sydney?" He raced out of the house and ran to her, pulling open the door. "Sydney, what are you doing?" He saw the tears in her eyes. He reached over and unbuckled her and forced her out of the car. "What's wrong?"  
  
She couldn't stop crying now and he gently led her into the house. He sat her down on the couch and waited. "I don't know how to tell you."  
  
"Tell me what?" She sat in silence. "Sydney you have always been able to tell me anything. Don't stop now."  
  
"We wanted to wait."  
  
"Wait for what?"  
  
"Wait a few years. We've only been married 7 months."  
  
"Sydney you really need to tell me what the HELL you are talking about."  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
He could have killed her. "Geez, Sydney! I though something horrible had happened! Don't ever scare me like that again!" He smiled at her.  
  
She looked at his smiling face. "You're not mad?"  
  
"Mad? Why would I be mad?"  
  
"Because . . ."  
  
"Because we wanted to wait? I don't care about the timing Syd! I didn't *plan* on you walking into the CIA. I didn't *plan* on falling in love with you. The best things in my life have been those that I didn't *plan*. This is just one more thing on that list." He leaned down and kissed her smiling face.  
  
To say that they were happy was an understatement. Vaughn couldn't stop smiling each time he saw Sydney. After two days of his nonstop smiling, even Sydney was getting annoyed. "Knock it off!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The smiling! I love your smile but geez Mike!" He laughed and pulled her to him, kissing her.  
  
"Deal with my smiling, because I don't plan on stopping, ever."  
  
3 days after her appointment on Wednesday, Sydney and Vaughn prepared to take the trip to LA so that Vaughn could have his monthly meeting. Sydney hadn't told anyone yet and she planned on meeting Francie and Will for lunch that day to tell them. The only person she was frightened of telling was her father. It made her laugh to think of it. She was almost 30, married and she was scared of telling her dad that he would be a grandfather. But with Jack Bristow, you never can know his reaction.  
  
On the drive to LA she couldn't stop thinking about the little nagging in the back of her mind, reminding her of who was at the CIA and who she should go see. She pushed it aside, however, trying hard not to think about it, she just couldn't handle that conversation.  
  
She planned on telling her father before Francie and Will, so that she could have Vaughn by her side. They entered the CIA headquarters almost an hour early and headed towards Jack's office. "Is Agent Bristow in?" Sydney inquired to the secretary.  
  
"Yes he is."  
  
"Could you tell him his daughter is here to see him?" Sydney told the secretary. Her father seemed to get a new secretary each month and this month was no exception. The new secretary was a younger woman, a few years younger than Sydney and seemed to be a touch on the nervous side. 'Must come with working for my dad.' Sydney thought as the young woman told her that she could proceed.  
  
Jack stood to meet his daughter and son-in-law as they entered his office. "Sydney. Mike."  
  
"Hi Dad."  
  
"Jack."  
  
"What are you doing here today, Sydney?" Jack asked as they all sat down, Jack behind his desk with Sydney and Vaughn sitting in chairs opposite him.  
  
"Well, Dad, I'm meeting Francie and Will for lunch."  
  
"That's nice. But what I meant was what are you doing *here*, in my office? You usually don't just show up like this." Jack looked at her pointedly.  
  
"Can't a daughter visit her father?"  
  
"Most daughters, yes. However, *you* are not most daughters and you are sitting here looking a touch on the nervous side and are gripping Mike's hand pretty tightly. So I'm guessing there's a reason other than you just wanted to say Hi." Sydney shifted uncomfortably and Vaughn squeezed her hand for reassurance.  
  
"Ok. Well, you're right. I do need to talk to you about something. Well, not so much talk as tell."  
  
"Get on with it Sydney." Jack stated recognizing his daughter's ploys of procrastination. "Procrastinating never worked when you were a child, it most certainly won't work now."  
  
"Gee thanks Dad." She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine. Mike and I just wanted to tell you that you're going to be a grandfather. We're having a baby." She spoke with a blasé tone.  
  
"You're what?" Jack sat up straight, completely shocked.  
  
"We're. Having. A. Baby." Sydney spoke slowly in a mocking tone, like she was talking to a 3 year old.  
  
Jack stood and walked over to his daughter, his face hard as ice. "Sydney Ann Bristow." She shook at the sound as he spoke her name. She felt like she was 10 again and she had just broken something. Suddenly his face softened and he picked up his daughter in a tight hug. "Congratulations."  
  
She let out a breath and smiled as she hugged her father tightly. "Thanks Dad."  
  
Jack turned to Vaughn, who stood, and shook his hand. "Pray it's not a girl."  
  
Vaughn smiled as he shook Jack's hand. "Why?"  
  
"Because they drive you nuts; at every age." He smiled towards his daughter and she smiled back. "On second thought, pray it is a girl. Because they complete your life."  
  
Sydney and Vaughn made their way back to Vaughn's office so that he could collect his things. She took the keys from him and collected her bag and cell phone. "So you'll call when you get done with Devlin?"  
  
"Yeah. So are you just going to be a Francie's?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok." He leaned over and kissed her. "Give them my love and I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Ok. Tell Eric I said Hi and that we'll have him over for dinner soon." She started towards the door when she stopped and turned back. "Oh, don't forget to call your mom to double check the time she's coming over tomorrow. And find out if she wanted anything special for dinner so that I can stop by the store later."  
  
"Ok. I love you."  
  
She rushed back to him and kissed him deeply. "I love you too." She turned back around and left.  
  
She pulled up to Francie's Restaurant right on time and stepped out of her car. She pulled her coat around her as the January wind flew through her hair. It may have been LA but it was still January and it was still cold. She walked in and saw her two friends sitting at a table having a drink. She walked over and joined them. "Hey."  
  
"HEY!" Francie stood and hugged Sydney.  
  
"Hi." Sydney leaned over and kissed Will on the cheek.  
  
"How are you guys?" Sydney asked as she took off her coat and sat down.  
  
The three began to chatter about how life was when the waiter came over. Sydney peered at her menu quickly, though she already knew what she wanted. She had a wicked craving for a huge bowl of pasta. Each ordered what they wanted and the waiter left only to return a minute later with 3 large margaritas.  
  
"Francie, what's this?" Sydney asked as the waiter left.  
  
"Sydney, *that's* a margarita." Francie giggled.  
  
"We didn't order these though."  
  
"No. I told the bartender about them earlier, since it's your favorite." Francie replied as she took a sip.  
  
"Oh." Sydney eyed it and pushed it to the center of the table. They were her favorite and she was instantly saddened by the fact that it would sit there looking at her all afternoon. She noticed Francie and Will's questioning stares. She wanted to do this further in the lunch, but it looked as though she would have to tell them now. "Thanks, but no thanks."  
  
"What's wrong?" Will asked immediately, his reporter's skills jumping in.  
  
"Nothings . . . wrong. I just . . . don't want it." She replied slowly.  
  
"Because . . ." Will was persistent, however and she sighed. 'Now or never' she thought.  
  
"Because alcohol really shouldn't be consumed when you're pregnant."  
  
"PREGANT?!" Francie exclaimed.  
  
Sydney nodded. "Yeah. I am."  
  
Will bounced up and hugged his friend tightly. "Congrats!"  
  
"AH!" Francie bounded upon Sydney next, tears flying out of her eyes.  
  
"I know." Sydney felt herself begin to cry. They all sat back down and began to talk endlessly.  
  
After almost 3 ½ hours, Sydney's phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Thank God I only do these stupid things once a month."  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"You have *no* idea. Consulters have the most *BORING* job on the face of this planet. Thank *GOD* this is only part time."  
  
Sydney smiled as Vaughn vented. "Note to self: never become a consultant." She giggled. "So are you all set?"  
  
"Yeah. Whenever you guys are done, just meet me in my office."  
  
"Ok. Well I'll probably be another 15-20 minutes, what with traffic and all. Call your mom."  
  
"Yes dear." She smiled. "Take your time and I'll see you soon."  
  
"Ok. Bye. I love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
Sydney hung up; a huge smiled on her face and looked at her friends. "Mike?" Will asked.  
  
"Yeah." She nodded. "I've gotta get going."  
  
"Ok, sweetie." Francie stood to give her friend another hug. "I'll call you tomorrow and we'll plan a shopping day." Francie smiled widely.  
  
"Ok." Sydney laughed knowing that despite the fact that she had said that she was *only* 7 weeks along, 12 times, Francie wouldn't give up. "Bye Will." She turned to him and hugged him.  
  
"Bye. Tell Mike I'll call him soon and we'll go catch a Kings/Coyotes game and see just whose team is best." He smiled menacingly.  
  
"Ok." She smiled. "Bye guys!" She turned and made her way to her car and to CIA headquarters.  
  
She walked into his office to find him on the phone, pacing behind his desk. She smiled and sat down in his big leather chair behind his desk and plopped her feet on the edge of his desk. He smiled slightly at the sight but went back to seriousness at the voice coming from the other end of the phone.  
  
She closed her eyes and relaxed at the sound of his voice. He sighed angrily as he hung up and turned to look at Sydney. "Sorry about that." He leaned down and stood her up before sitting down and bringing her to his lap. "I seriously hate this position sometimes."  
  
"Hmmm." She leaned against him. "I know you do." She looked at him once more before standing up. "Come on. Let's get out of this city."  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked as they locked up his office and headed towards the parking garage.  
  
"Like I could eat a horse." She laughed "Seriously. I don't remember *ever* being this hungry before. Not after any mission, nothing." He smiled as they entered the car.  
  
"At least your not having morning sickness yet." He offered as he pulled out of the CIA and began to drive home.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure that'll be just a thrill!" He laughed lightly.  
  
They were nearing the highway when Sydney suddenly exclaimed, "Make a right, here!"  
  
Vaughn followed suit but turned to his wife as he did so. "Why exactly am I turning here?"  
  
"Because." She smiled as he parked and she began to leave the car. "It's a Friendly's and I want ice cream!" She smiled adoringly at him and he laughed as he followed her to the take out window.  
  
10 minutes later they were on the highway, Vaughn sipping on a coke while Sydney munched on a double chocolate sundae. "Mmm." She murmured. "Thank you so much for this . . . Mmm." She giggled, taking another bite.  
  
"Why is that so good?"  
  
"Because it's Kailua ice cream!" She took another bite as Vaughn raised his eyebrow. "This is the closest I can get to alcohol for the next like year and a half."  
  
"Ah." He nodded. "So I talked to my mom."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She'll be at our place around 1:30 or 2:00."  
  
"Ok. Did she say if she wanted anything special for dinner?"  
  
"No. We can have whatever you want."  
  
"Hmm. Well right now I'm thinking we'll be having these." She joked as she took another bite. "But really, hmm, oo I know. Pasta. Any kind of pasta . . . OO! No! Fettuccini Alfredo with Chicken!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Sounds good. Pasta a big thing with you?"  
  
"Ooh yeah. I ate so much pasta today."  
  
"That's good. Load up on those carbs!"  
  
She laughed and raised her eyebrows. "Why?"  
  
"It's a good thing for hockey players. Gives energy." He smiled.  
  
"And if it's a girl?"  
  
"Female hockey player, of course!" He smiled and she just rolled her eyes.  
  
At noon the next day, Sydney and Vaughn were sitting in their living room, a fire going, after having cleaned the house thoroughly. Sydney turned to Vaughn and smiled meekly. "How much do you love me?"  
  
He laughed and turned to face her. "Depends on what exactly you want me to do."  
  
"Run to the store."  
  
"For . . ."  
  
She looked at him sheepishly and smiled. "Ice cream."  
  
He smiled. "Kailua?"  
  
"Please." She became giddy and bounced in her seat. "Thank you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You owe me." He leaned over and kissed her before leaving.  
  
"I love you!" She called as he closed the door.  
  
At 2:00 Brigitte Vaughn entered their home to find them sitting on the couch, watching a hockey game as Sydney munched away on ice cream that she ate straight from the carton. "Hello?" Brigitte called as she entered the house.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn turned and saw Brigitte standing in the hallway. "Mom." Vaughn stated as he switched off the TV and walked to embrace his mother.  
  
"Bonjour Michel."  
  
"Bonjour Maman."  
  
"Bonjour Sydney." Brigitte turned to Sydney who had placed the ice cream on the table and stood to greet the woman.  
  
"Bonjour Brigitte. How are you?" She asked embracing her mother-in- law.  
  
"I'm wonderful!" The three all made their way to the living room and sat down, with Sydney in the big chair facing Vaughn and Brigitte on the couch, ice cream back in her lap. "So, I'm guessing that I'm here because you want to talk to me about something."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Vaughn asked remembering Jack's phrase being something extremely similar to that. 'Parents.' He thought.  
  
"Because I know you. Now . . ." She looked at Sydney and Vaughn. "It's either that you're moving again, which I doubt since you just moved here. Or . . ." She looked at Sydney and watched her closely as she ate another bite of ice cream. "Judging by the way you are simply devouring that ice cream, its flavor and the look the two of you seem to have . . ." She thought for a moment, a smile coming across her face. "You're having a baby." She smiled at the shocked expression on Sydney's face and she knew that she had hit it on the nose.  
  
"Wow." Sydney smiled. "You're good. My dad, Mr. Spy, didn't even figure it out."  
  
Brigitte smiled widely at the compliment and embraced her daughter-in- law. "I'm so happy for you two."  
  
"Thank you." Sydney smiled back as Vaughn was swept into his mother's arms.  
  
"When are you due?"  
  
"August." Sydney replied.  
  
"OO! I'm going to be a grandmother! I'm just warning you, this child will be severely spoiled." She laughed as they all sat down again.  
  
The afternoon was spent in great spirits as Brigitte recalled stories from Vaughn's childhood, many which caused him to blush a violent shade of red.  
  
That night, Sydney sat in front of the fire, a bowl of ice cream on her lap, when Vaughn walked in from his walk with Donovan and sat down next to her. She smiled and leaned against him. He draped one arm around her shoulders and with his other hand, stole a bite of her ice cream. "You still feeling ok?"  
  
"Yeah. My back's a bit sore, but I'm fine." Vaughn brought his hand down from her shoulders and placed in on her lower back, rubbing into it in a circular motion. "Hmm." She moaned. "Thanks." She leaned against him more as he continued to massage her back.  
  
He kissed the crown of her head and smiled. "No problem. Come on, let's go to bed." She smiled as he helped her up from the couch and they walked slowly up the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, first chapter done. Wow, it took me forever to get this thing typed! Blame school! But I'm on vacation now for about 2 weeks so I'll be updating a lot more frequently than I usually do. This isn't going to be a story where it goes through each stage of pregnancy. If you want to read a really fabulous story about that read Coming to Terms by UConn Fan, it is ABSOLUTLY AMAZING! Me, I like the confrontation of Sydney and her mother so expect A LOT OF THAT! Tell me what you think. Reviews make me smile! - Secret Agent Girl  
  
Oh, any suggestions about what this whole series should be called? 


	2. Comfort in A Movie

A/N: Hey. I'm back with chapter 2 of my story. I appreciate those of you who offered baby names. I have one picked out but I am always willing to take your suggestions under consideration, with me if I like yours better, I might just change it! Well here is the next chapter. It takes place shortly after the last one and its one of those chapters that sometimes you just gotta write. Nothing but fluffy goodness and full of the things I love best, including Gene Kelly. For those of you who have read my previous two fics that accompany this one, if you can tell me the connection to this chapter and the third chapter of the first one, you will become my new best friend! Don't forget that I don't own a thing, and by that I mean seriously. And if there are people from J.J's world who are thinking they might wanna sue, don't bother, I have $5.10 in my bank account! HA! The life of a 16 yr old! Please read and review as always since it makes my day. Also I am still looking for a title for my series which may or may not end with this installment, haven't decided yet. Send love please! - Secret Agent Girl  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2 - COMFORT IN A MOVIE  
  
  
  
  
  
Vaughn woke suddenly and wondered why he was up. The clock blinked 2:17 at him and he was about to close his eyes again when he heard a noise coming from the bathroom. It was then that he noticed he was alone. He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, knocking on it lightly. "Syd?" He opened the door to find her hunched over the toilet, having just gotten sick. "Oh, Sydney." He knelt down next to her and rubbed her back. Tears were streaming down her face. "Shh. It's ok baby. It's going to be ok." He soothed as she was sick again.  
  
He stood and got a washcloth from the shelf and ran it under the sink. He knelt back down and placed it on the back of her neck. "Thank you." He heard her murmur before she was sick again.  
  
After 10 minutes she sat back and pushed herself against the wall. He went back with her and slipped a few strands of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear. "Can I do anything?" He asked voice full of concern.  
  
"Glass of water?" She offered.  
  
"Ok." He kissed her forehead and rushed from the room to return a moment later, glass in hand.  
  
"Thank you." She took a sip and closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the wall.  
  
"I'm sorry Syd." He offered, wishing he could stop all the pain she was going through.  
  
"It's ok." She replied.  
  
He helped her stand and led her back to bed. She slipped under the covers and curled up next to him, facing him, and he draped his arms around her, drawing circles on her back as she drifted to sleep.  
  
He woke before her the next morning and carefully slipped from bed without disturbing her. He slipped down into the kitchen and picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
She woke to find herself lying on his lap as Vaughn sat, watching TV, quietly. He noticed her waking and turned down the already quiet volume, even lower. "I'm sorry did I wake you?"  
  
"No." she shook her head as she sat up. Looking at the clock she saw the time and bolted up completely straight. "Michael, its 9:30."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But it's Monday. We both work on Monday."  
  
"No, I called earlier. We both have the flu." He told her.  
  
"Why would you do that?" She asked as she leaned against the headboard.  
  
"Because you were up really late last night and you threw up 4 times while I was in the bathroom with you. I can only imagine how many times you did before I came in."  
  
"Mike, I have morning sickness. It's going to last for at least the next two months. I cannot skip work everyday because of it."  
  
"I know. But last night was the first time the nausea hit you, and it hit you hard because you were crying Syd. I just figured you might need a day to just sleep and relax."  
  
"Thank you." She leaned up against his chest as he turned up the sound a bit.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
She couldn't have been more thankful for her day off. She hadn't realized how tired she was when she found herself falling asleep while watching TV with Vaughn. She woke up to a silent and empty room, Vaughn having made his way downstairs shortly after she had fallen back to sleep, not wanting to wake her up again. She was about to go downstairs to find him when a sudden wave hit her and she rushed to the bathroom.  
  
She was joined quickly by Vaughn, after hearing her frantic footsteps from downstairs, who knelt by her side, rubbing her back and whispered comforting words into her ear as she got sick. When she had finished, he helped her sit back and handed her a glass of water.  
  
A few minutes later, they found their way downstairs and Vaughn went to the kitchen while Sydney curled up on the couch. "Mike?" she called as her body began to shake with shivers.  
  
"Yeah?" He stuck his head out of the kitchen.  
  
"I'm freezing. Could we get a fire going? Please?"  
  
"Sure." He went over to the fireplace and within a few moments, there was a roaring fire, pulsating heat through the house.  
  
"Thank you." She wrapped a blanket around herself, trying to block out the cold.  
  
"Uh-Huh. I'll be right back, ok?" She nodded as he ran up the stairs. He returned a moment later with his Kings sweatshirt in hand. He passed it to her to find her face light up. "Here." She smiled wide and slipped it over her head and took a deep breath into the fabric. It was her favorite sweatshirt and she was constantly stealing it from him. "What?" He asked as she breathed deeply into it again.  
  
"It smells like you." He smiled and moved down to sit next to her.  
  
He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and DVD player. "I got the perfect thing to make you feel better."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Look." He pointed to the screen as the movie began.  
  
She smiled. "Singing in the Rain." She kissed him on the cheek before settling down in the couch, his arm draped over her stomach, rubbing back and forth in a soothing motion as she sat sideways, her head resting on his leg. "Thank you."  
  
Towards the end of the movie, the phone rang and Vaughn rose to answer it, Sydney never moving her focus from the movie. "Hello?"  
  
"OH! Mike! Hi! It's Francie."  
  
"Oh, hey."  
  
"I was just gonna leave a message. What are you doing home at 1:00 in that afternoon on a Monday?"  
  
"Syd has officially been welcomed into the wonders of pregnancy so I figured she could use a relaxing day."  
  
"Ah, morning sickness?"  
  
"You bet. She's watching a movie now."  
  
"Yeah? Who picked it out?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why?" Vaughn laughed lightly.  
  
"Well, I would have known what movie it was if she had chosen it. It would have been her comfort movie. Sydney is notorious for her comfort movie."  
  
"Comfort movie?"  
  
"Yeah. Whenever she was sick, or lonely or sad she would watch it for comfort. After Danny died, she watched it a lot. There was even a weekend, a few years ago, a little more than a year before we met actually, when she watched it like 6 or 7 times." Vaughn heard Francie laugh on the other end. "Will was living with us then and he went crazy! He threatened to throw it out at one point. Especially when she pulled out the soundtrack to it!"  
  
"What's the movie?"  
  
"Singing in the Rain." Vaughn smiled as he heard the sound from the movie coming form the living room.  
  
"Good to know. You want to talk to Sydney?" Vaughn asked as he peered into the living room.  
  
"Nah, I was just calling to say Hi and just gab with Syd. I'll let her watch the movie. Just tell her I will call her later tonight and that I hope she feels better."  
  
"Will do. Bye Francie."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Vaughn hung up and returned to his place on the couch. Sydney was so engrossed with the movie, which was on its final five minutes that she barely acknowledged his presence, except for the fact the she cuddled back up to him and welcomed his hand back to her stomach. She squeezed his hand slightly as they finished the movie in silence.  
  
When it was over, Sydney sat up and stretched. "So I have good taste, huh?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Very." She kissed him lightly.  
  
"And I didn't even know it was your comfort movie."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That was Francie who called a little while ago and she told me about your 'comfort movie'."  
  
"Wow." She smiled. "I had completely forgotten about that. I haven't needed it to be my 'comfort movie' for so long. Last time I watched it was the night before our wedding, during our "Gene Kelly Marathon!"" She smiled.  
  
"So what happened the weekend you watched it 7 times?" he asked, curious as to what could have made her need that much comfort. He wondered since he had never known about something that she was upset about.  
  
She thought hard for a moment before remembering the time he was talking about. "Oh, *that* weekend." She stood up and walked towards the window. "That was the weekend I met Alice."  
  
Vaughn looked at her. "Oh." 'Great!' he thought. 'Let's upset my pregnant wife by reminding her of that. Stupid, stupid!' He stood and walked to stand directly in front of her. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry. That was over 2 years ago and I ended up with you anyways didn't I?"  
  
"Yes. Yes you did." He smiled and cupped her face in his hands. "Forever and always." He kissed her slowly. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against her. He placed his hand on her flat stomach and smiled. "I can't wait until you start to show."  
  
She laughed. "Well I can! I can also wait for the even sorer back and the swollen ankles and I can DEFINATLY wait for when it becomes hard for me to walk. I'm going to look hideous."  
  
"You're going to look beautiful." He smiled and kissed her again. "Just like you always do."  
  
The next few weeks crept by for Sydney as winter break approached. Her morning sickness hadn't gotten any better though neither did her craving for Kailua ice cream. As her 10th week moved on, she was surprised that she was as tired as she was. By the time she would get home from school at around 4:00, she was exhausted. She despised doing it, but she had to start cutting back on the hours she would stay after, it was just too taxing.  
  
When the week long vacation break in February came, Sydney was just about to enter her 15th week. She was just over 3 months pregnant and had yet to being to show fully, though to the touch you could feel a little something, though she was in no rush. On the Monday of vacation, she planned on going into the city to have dinner with Francie, since she missed Vaughn's monthly meeting due to an excessive amount of exhaustion and nausea.  
  
While Sydney was going to be spending the evening with Francie, Vaughn was going into the city so that he, Will, and Weiss could all go to a Kings game, though Will had wished it was a Coyotes game.  
  
Though they were perfectly able to drive home after the game, which ended roughly around 10:15, Francie insisted that due to Sydney's 'condition' as she called it, that they stay the night in Sydney's old room, which due to Francie's amazing success with her restaurant, she had simply turned into a guest room, not having the need for a roommate.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn arrived at Francie's around 5:00 and after the smallest of waits, Vaughn left with Will and Weiss for the game.  
  
Sitting down in her old apartment, on her old couch, which Francie refused to get rid of, ("Too many good memories!"), Sydney felt very at peace with her life, everything from the end of SD-6 and her move out of the city, to her pregnancy. She sat, curled up, just staring at the fire as Francie brought her a cup of tea. "Here." Francie smiled as she handed Sydney the mug, sitting down with her own cup of coffee.  
  
"UH! What I wouldn't give to have coffee!" Sydney moaned, sipping her tea.  
  
"Sorry, Hun. No caffeine."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Mike reminds me every morning when I reach for the coffee pot." They laughed. "He always seems to make me even grumpier at the fact that it's morning. I swear there are some mornings were I am so horrible, he's about ready to let me have the coffee." She smiled. "So what's the plan?" Sydney asked taking another sip.  
  
"I'm cooking for you tonight while you just sit and relax." Francie smiled.  
  
"OH! Thank you! That's so sweet. You know you don't have to do that!"  
  
"I know, but I want to." The two laughed and talked as they enjoyed each other's company.  
  
At 11:00 the door opened to reveal a smiley faced Vaughn. He was shocked and a little annoyed to find Sydney sitting on the couch, alone, mug in hand, as she stared into the fire. "What are you doing up?"  
  
"Hello to you too. I was just waiting for you to come home. How was the game?"  
  
"Fine. Kings won 3-1." He took off his jacket and walked over to her. "You should be sleeping." He sat down next to her and took the mug from her.  
  
"It's tea, don't worry." She stated as he glanced into her cup. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to try some lavender tea. That's my third cup." She smiled as he handed the mug back to her.  
  
"Are you ok?" He looked into her eyes.  
  
"I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep alone." She admitted in a small voice.  
  
"I know the feeling." He smiled as they stood and walked down the hall. "I never slept when you were out on missions."  
  
They entered the room and Sydney slipped under the covers as Vaughn got changed. "You comfort me. You make me feel safe. Besides I had a feeling you'd be home soon." He slipped in next to her and she rested her head on his chest, her eyes drifting shut almost as soon as he put his arm around her. He smiled as he heard her breathing steady and she drifted off to sleep.  
  
She bolted up right and ran to the bathroom, just making it to the toilet. Vaughn glanced at the clock, 2:15, and ran to the kitchen to get her a glass of water as he thought, "Right on time." He returned to the bathroom and knelt beside her in the same fashion he had for the past two months. "Shh." He whispered as he rubbed circles in her back.  
  
Francie came bounding into the room. "Syd? Is everything ok?" She had heard the noise and had immediately awoken, worried.  
  
Vaughn looked up at Francie and smiled. "Everything is fine." He told her as she sighed in relief. "We go through this every night." He turned back to Sydney as she was sick again. He rubbed her back as she finished up and collapsed next to the toilet. Vaughn handed her the glass of water and brushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"Than you." She took a sip from the water and leaned back. "Sorry to wake you, Fran."  
  
"Oh, sweetie, it's ok. Are you ok?" Francie's voice was full of concern.  
  
Sydney smile and with Vaughn's help, stood. "Yeah. Lucky for me though, my second trimester starts in about a week and the morning sickness will leave."  
  
They walked from the room and Sydney sat down on the bed. Vaughn sat next to her and rubbed her lower back. "You're sure you are ok?"  
  
"I'm fine Francie, really. Go back to bed." Sydney smiled as Francie nodded.  
  
"Ok. Feel better, sweetie." Francie kissed Sydney on the cheek and went back to her room.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn slipped back into bed and Sydney whispered "Thank you" as she snuggled into him, her back against his chest.  
  
He draped an arm over her waist and rested his hand on the small pouch that he could feel. "No problem. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She whispered as she drifted slowly off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So what did you guys think? Again if anyone can figure out what is the same from this chapter and the first chapter of Through it All, you will become my best friend! I'm actually just looking to see how many people have read my stories! Mind you, I didn't even know I did it until like a week ago when I went back and looked at something from these chapters! HAHA! Well please review and let me know what you think. I live for reviews! O and you know what I loved about the last new episode? THE CRAZY ASIAN DENTIST! He is in all of my stories; at least by name cuz I think he's wicked cool!!! HA! Please review! - Secret Agent Girl 


	3. The One Person She Needed Most

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wicked, wicked late update!! Blame AOL and then my apparent not wanting to do anything!! OK so I'm a little lazy . . . that's life! Well here is the next chapter of my story and one of my favorite characters is back! I love it! I really hope you all enjoy this because there is a scene in which I had way too much fun writing!! I would like to congratulate NANA for being the only person to figure out that the movie Sydney was watching in the chapter that she and Vaughn finally get together in, WAS her comfort film though I never planned it that way! Please read and review as always and remember that I own nothing. Anything that is mentioned (such as films) I don't own . . . the ones in here are mainly the ones that I happen to have just watched or were currently watching as I wrote the chapters. Does that even make sense? ANYWAYS . . . I completely recommend any of the films that I mention because I NEVER mention films I don't like (I'm a film major, could you tell?!). Well I hope you enjoy and thanks for dealing with my incessant ramblings . . . HEY I JUST REMEBERED!!! ON THE JANUARY 12th EPISODE OF ALIAS . . . WEISS IS COMING BACK!!!! I CAN'T WAIT! Read and REVIEW as always!!! Lots of Love - Secret Agent Girl  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3 - THE ONE PERSON SHE NEEDED MOST  
  
  
  
  
  
By April you could tell that she was pregnant. Sydney's students were all very supportive, especially when she would have to take frequent bathroom trips and have sudden mood swings. She despised her appearance on all levels most days and she hated it even more that Vaughn loved every moment of it. A gigantic smile would appear on his face every time he would look at his wife and it would only grow wider as he would place his hand on her stomach and feel his child move. Even now he found it amazing and wonderful, though Sydney's amazement of it was slightly dampened.  
  
The first time it had happened it had been in early March and Sydney was standing in front of her 4th period Junior English Class discussing the finer points the third act of Othello. She had just gotten to the discussion about how each third act is that of most importance in Shakespeare's plays when she felt it. It was an amazing feeling. A look passed over her face and one of her students noticed right away. "Mrs. Vaughn, are you ok?" The young girl had asked.  
  
"Yeah, Julie, I'm fine. Thanks. Ok, I, ah, I need to step out for a moment, read act 4 quietly please!!" Sydney spoke with a rushed tone and left the room quickly. Lucky for her, 4th period was Vaughn's free period and she rushed into the teacher's room to find him sitting alone huddled over a bunch of papers.  
  
"Sydney? What's wrong!?" Vaughn stood quickly as she rushed in and over to him.  
  
"Shh." She grabbed his hand and placed it on the curve of her stomach.  
  
A smile lit up his face as he felt the small kick. "Oh my God. It moved."  
  
"Yeah, it did." She smiled as tears glistened in her eyes.  
  
Now, as April vacation drew near, the baby moved more and more and Sydney would become slightly uncomfortable when the baby would start up in the middle of class or in the middle of the night. There was no question on whether or not this kid had her strength.  
  
Despite her monthly visit to LA, Sydney hadn't seen her father since telling him she was pregnant. Every time she was in LA her father was always stuck in a meeting or out of town. He would call once a week to check up on her so he knew about everything that was going on, but Sydney missed her father nonetheless. So when Vaughn's April meeting approached, Sydney made plans to have lunch with him.  
  
They entered headquarters together and after a quick goodbye and a promise that she would keep her phone on and by her side at ALL times, Sydney and Vaughn parted, he on his way to his meeting and she to her father's office.  
  
She approached his secretary's desk, expecting to find a new person with whom she would have to deal with and convince of her status, only to find the same person she had spoken to in January. "Hi. Is Jack Bristow in?" Sydney asked a smile across her face.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Vaughn, he's in a meeting." The young woman replied brightly.  
  
"Could you tell me with whom?" Sydney prayed that her father had informed the girl of Sydney's status and clearance, she did not want to go through another argument with a secretary as to the location of her father.  
  
  
  
"Um . . ." She checked her computer quickly before turning back to Sydney. "Irena Derevko."  
  
Sydney smiled slightly and walked away. "Damn it." She muttered under her breath as she walked towards the holding cells.  
  
She would admit it now, she had been avoiding spending long amounts of time in the CIA headquarters for this exact reason, she didn't want her mother to know about the baby. After what happened when her mother had found out about her and Vaughn's wedding, she didn't want to imagine what Irena Derevko would try to pull so that she could be involved some how in the child's life. She neared the cells and saw her father standing there, severe as always, listening to the voice of her mother.  
  
"And that's everything I know."  
  
"Good." Jack was about to turn away when Irena spoke again.  
  
"Now there's something I want to know." Jack turned and looked her directly in the eye. "I want to know how Sydney is doing."  
  
"I am not under any agreement to tell you a damn thing. Especially when it concerns my daughter."  
  
"*Our* daughter."  
  
"*NO*, *my* daughter. You stopped being her mother the day you left." Jack countered.  
  
"I want to know how my daughter is doing, that's it." Irena stayed completely calm.  
  
Sydney could see her father was about to explode and she didn't want to attempt to have lunch with him if he was going to be in an angry mood, and any conversation with Irena Derevko could put anyone in a foul mood. She took a deep breath and took the final steps so that she was finally in her mother's sight. "I'm fine." She refused to make eye contact with her mother, fearful of what would happen if she did so, so instead she kept her gaze on her father. "You almost finished here Dad?"  
  
Jack had turned the moment his daughter's voice had rung out and he smiled at her now. "Yes, I'm done here." The both turned to leave when a calm voice spoke.  
  
"When are you due?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Sydney turned back to her mother quickly.  
  
"When are you due?" Irena repeated slowly.  
  
"Why do you care?" Sydney's voice was cold and full of hatred.  
  
"Because I am your mother."  
  
Jack saw Sydney's face redden and tried to get her to leave, but she shrugged off the hand he laid on her shoulder. "Look, we've already had this conversation. *You* are not my mother. I am due in August and just to answer that other question that I know you are going to ask before I leave; we've decided to be surprised. If you even think about . . . I don't . . . just don't think about doing anything!" She turned and walked quickly passed her father and out of the holding area as her hormones took over and a steady stream of tears began to fall down her cheeks.  
  
She refused to stop until, just as they reached the main floor of the headquarters, Jack placed a hand on her shoulder and she stopped immediately. "Sydney?" she breathed deeply and controlled her crying. "Do you want me to go get Mike?" He was deeply worried about his daughter and he knew that id she needed to speak with anyone the best person would be Vaughn.  
  
"No." She shook her head as wiped the tears from her face. "No. He's in a meeting and this is just me being hormonal. Let's just go to lunch. Ok?" She looked at her father, who shook his head softly and led her out of the building to his car.  
  
When his meeting was over, Vaughn picked up his cell phone as he entered his office and dialed Sydney's phone. He let it ring 12 times before he hung up, fear beginning to build as he tried her phone one more time, just to be sure. When there was still no answer, he began to panic and quickly dialed Jack's phone. "Jack Bristow."  
  
"JACK! It's Mike! Where's Sydney?! I've tried her cell phone twice now!" he was frantic.  
  
"Calm down, calm down. She's in my office with me. She's asleep right now and her phone must be buried in her purse."  
  
"Ok. Ok. I'll be right there." Vaughn hung up quickly and raced from his office. When he reached Jack's office he completely ignored the frantic secretary and burst through the doors, he needed to be sure that she was OK.  
  
"Like I said, she's in here." Jack looked up at his son in law and pointed to the chair in the corner of the office where Vaughn found Sydney in an odd half curled position, her stomach making it hard for her to completely curl up in the chair, fast asleep.  
  
Vaughn rushed over to her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Syd? Sydney?" He spoke quietly.  
  
She stirred and opened her eyes, her gaze instantly falling on the bright green eyes in front of her, filled with concern. "Hi." She smiled innocently at him.  
  
"Hi. Are you ok? I got so scared when you didn't answer your cell." He kept his voice soft but filled with concern.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Yeah I'm ok. Rough morning."  
  
Vaughn was about to inquire further when Jack stepped in. "You should be getting home." Sydney nodded, understanding her father's concern, and with Vaughn's help, stood and went to embrace her father.  
  
"Thank you so much for today Daddy."  
  
"My pleasure." Jack hugged her tightly. He kissed her cheek and then held his hand out to Vaughn. "See you next month."  
  
"You'll have to come and visit soon, Jack." Vaughn spoke as he shook Jack's hand.  
  
They left Jack's office, Vaughn's hand on the small of Sydney's back as he guided her to the car. They both entered and Vaughn turned the car on but kept it in park. He turned to Sydney, his face full of concern. "Are you sure you're ok?" He placed his hand on her neck and rubbed it lightly.  
  
"Yeah. I'm gonna be fine."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"My dad, he was in a meeting and I went to get him and of course he was talking to *her* and she just *had* to get into a fight with him about me. So *trying* to help him out, I mean I didn't want to have a lunch with a ticked off Jack Bristow, I'm not a masochist, I let her see me so of *course* she just *had* to ask me questions and *then* had the *audacity* to call herself my mother. I just . . ." She broke down into tears and Vaughn leaned over to hold her.  
  
"Shh. It's ok. I promise to make it so that if she does anything to hurt you she will wish she never turned herself in. Shh." He soothed her and she calmed down and stopped crying almost as quickly as she started.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled. "Damn hormones." She giggled lightly and he kissed her softly.  
  
"I know. Come on, we'll stop at Friendly's on the way home." Her face lit up and she laughed fully.  
  
"Ok!"  
  
After that encounter with her mother, Sydney received several nondescript envelopes in the mail, all in the same writing as the letter she had received 2 months before her wedding. Each envelope was kept sealed and put in a box where Vaughn wouldn't see them. By the time it was June, Sydney had collected a total of 13 letters.  
  
Vaughn's June meeting fell on the same weekend of their 1st anniversary. Vaughn had wanted to take Sydney away but as she was in her 7th month, traveling long distances was out of the question. So instead they opted for a weekend in LA, at a hotel, where they could just relax and not worry about much at all. Classes had finished for the year and the only thing left for them to do was wait for the baby.  
  
The nursery had been completed in April, painted a soft yellow with scenes from A.A. Milne's Winnie the Pooh, placed in different spots along the walls. The furniture in the room was a mix of old and new pieces, ranging from Vaughn's old crib and an old antique rocking chair from Sydney's grandmother, to the new changing table and electric swing.  
  
Sydney stood packing her bag for their weekend trip when Vaughn came in and demanded for her to rest. "Sydney, what in the world are you doing?"  
  
"Uh, Packing. What does it look like I'm doing?" She replied sarcastically as she placed a shirt in her bag. Vaughn had gotten into the habit of refusing to allow her to do almost anything for herself.  
  
"Well stop! You should be resting! I can do this!"  
  
"Michael, I am having a baby not dieing. I am perfectly capable of packing an over night bag." She told him as she placed several more items in the bag.  
  
"Please, Syd. Just let me . . ."  
  
"VAUGHN!" She was getting annoyed. "Back the *HELL* off!" She was a lot harsher than she had meant to be but between her hormones and the discomfort that she was feeling more and more each day, it was becoming even easier than ever before to irate her, though she often forced herself to revert to her skills as an agent to calm herself. She took a deep breath and turned to her husband who had backed away immediately. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I can handle this, ok? I'm sorry, Michael, but I need to do this so I don't feel completely incapacitated."  
  
He nodded and backed away, allowing her to finish, as he packed his own bag. They worked in silence until Vaughn saw Sydney bend over and place a hand on her lower back, in obvious large amounts of discomfort. "Syd? What's wrong?" He rushed to her side and helped her sit down on the bed.  
  
"I'm fine. My back is just killing me." He placed a hand on her back and began to rub circles into it. She leaned against his shoulder and a soft moan escaped her lips. "Thank you. That feels wonderful." He smiled at her and she laughed.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Are you sure you still want to go?"  
  
"Of course! Don't be silly, I'm going to be fine." She smiled and he stood and finished packing for the both of them.  
  
He didn't know why, but Sydney had said she wanted to join him at headquarters. She told him that she could use his computer to check her e- mail, or look up more baby names (since they had very few choices so far) or she could visit her father, anything to keep her from just sitting around the hotel room, bored. Both Francie and Will were really busy and she didn't want to intrude. Her intentions, however, had never been to do any of those things. After Vaughn left for his meeting, Sydney grabbed her purse and made her way down the hallway to the elevator that would take her to the holding cells.  
  
At 7 months, it was becoming harder for her to walk and her back pain was increasing more and more, but she had to do this. She reached the cell; her mother was meditating in the center, her back to Sydney. Sydney opened the deposit box and reached into her purse, extracting the 13 unopened letters and placed them inside the box.  
  
"It has been incredibly difficult living without my mother." Tears were starting to build in Sydney's eyes as her mother turned to face her. "My entire life I have always had to deal with not having one. When everyone else was always talking about how their mom's would take them shopping, I had to sit back and listen knowing I could never tell those stories. But this past year has been all the more difficult. I had to go through my wedding without my mother and now I am going through my first pregnancy without her. Mike's mother has been amazing. She had been there for me in everyway that a mother should be and there isn't enough ways for me to repay her for the love and kindness she had shown me, but she isn't my mother. She isn't the woman who used to read me stories on the couch as we waited for Dad to come home, or start food fights with me when she would manage to actually get me to help her cook. I would have loved nothing more that to have had my mother with me this past year, to have helped me through everything." She stopped and looked at her mother as Irena rose to stand in front of Sydney. "But the fact is, my mother left when I was 6. No matter how much I wish you were her, you just aren't. After finding out about everything that you did, the person you truly are, you'll never be the same person to me again." Tears were now streaming down her face and she made no move to stop them. "If Dad or Mike knew I was down here, they would freak, but this is something I need to do." She looked at the deposit box pointedly and Irena opened her side and extracted the letters.  
  
"You didn't even open them." The statement was simple but the voice behind them held great emotion. It was filled with pain and longing.  
  
"No, I didn't." Her mother simply stared at her. If Sydney looked hard enough she would have seen the slightest hint of tears. "I need you to stop writing those, because every time I get one, I just miss my mother more and you're just not her. I wish you were but you'll never be Laura Bristow again. Please stop trying to be."  
  
Sydney turned to leave when a voice caused her to stop. The pain and the longing had vanished and an almost sinister tone replaced them. "I may not be Laura but I am still your mother and in August I will still be a grandmother."  
  
Sydney turned back to her and placed a hand over her stomach, as if to shield her child from what was happening. "No. This child only has one grandmother, Brigitte Vaughn. And thanks to you Dad will be the only grandfather it will ever know. I will never forgive you for that. You will never know this baby. To this child, and frankly to everyone else, you don't exist."  
  
Sydney turned and walked away, keeping her composure until she entered Vaughn's office again. Once she closed the door, she allowed herself to break down. She curled up, as much as she could, in Vaughn's oversized leather chair and began to cry.  
  
By the time Vaughn entered his office, Sydney had fallen asleep, though the tracks from her tears could still be seen. He opened the door, expecting to see her on his computer or talking on the phone. "Hey." He spoke as he entered only to find her asleep, though her face glistened with tears. He knew right away that she had done the one thing he hoped she wouldn't; she had gone to see her mother.  
  
He walked over to her and softly wiped the tears from her face. She barely stirred. He kissed the top of her head gently and quietly walked back out the door. After a quick word with his secretary, he headed to the elevators.  
  
His reflection glared back slightly as he glared past the glass at the cold eyes before him. There was no hint of emotion in them. "What did you do to her?" his voice was cold, forceful and deep.  
  
"That's quite an accusation. What makes you think I did anything to anyone, especially since I've been in this cell for years?" Irena was cool and collected and he could see right past it.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. We both know that you're extremely intelligent and you know what I'm talking about. I what to know what you did to make her break down."  
  
"I did nothing. Pregnant women are often emotional, Mr. Vaughn. After 7 months, I'd think you'd know that." She was trying very hard to get to him. But he knew he had to be strong, for both his sake and Sydney's.  
  
"Fine. You don't feel like sharing, fine. Just know that if I find out you have done anything, and I mean *anything*, else to make her have a melt down, especially in these last two months, I'll make sure the only comfort you have is the occasional trip to the bathroom." He glared at her profusely and turned and left.  
  
He returned to his office to find her awake and on the phone. He entered and smiled as she waved to him as she talked. "No, I planned on stopping by later anyways . . . No I'm sure . . . Yeah . . . Ok . . . Like an hour? . . . Ok . . . Love you too . . . Give Fran a hug . . . See you then . . . Bye." She hung up and turned to him. "Hi."  
  
"Hey. Will?" He asked nodding to the phone.  
  
"Yeah. Just letting him know we'll be by the restaurant in a while."  
  
"Ok. You ready?"  
  
"Yeah, I just want to stop by my dad's office first. He'd kill me if he knew I was here all day and didn't . . ." She stopped when she realized that she had told Vaughn she was going to see him today while he was in his meeting, thus the reasons for going to headquarters. "I-I mean . . ."  
  
"Don't worry, Syd. I know where you went today, and while I don't think it was good for you considering you must have spent a good long while crying to fall asleep like you did, I'm not mad. So come on, let's go see your dad and then we'll go to Francie's. I'm starving."  
  
"How did you?" She asked as she stood.  
  
"I came in here about 20 minutes ago while you were still sleeping and then I paid her a visit myself." He took her hand and led her towards Jack's office.  
  
"Oh." She spoke softly, not really knowing what to say to him. When they reached Jack's secretary she smiled at the woman. "Hi. Is my dad in?"  
  
"Yes he is. You go here just in time, he's about to leave for a meeting."  
  
"Well, we won't be long. Thank you." Sydney smiled as her and Vaughn walked towards Jack's office. "Probably going to a meeting with the Pope." Sydney joked.  
  
"The Pope?" Vaughn asked, smiling at her ability to put it all behind her and smile.  
  
"Well you never know with my dad." She replied as they entered the office.  
  
"Yes. Tell Derevko I'll be down in a few minutes." Jack spoke into the phone.  
  
"Well we were close." Sydney smiled.  
  
"How is that close?" Vaughn questioned.  
  
"Ok, well opposite. We thought Pope when in reality it's the spawn of Satan. But they are both like second command to a high being." Sydney giggled as Vaughn laughed and Jack hung up the phone. "Hi Dad."  
  
"Sydney, Mike, how are you feeling?" Jack walked over and hugged his daughter.  
  
"I'm fine Dad. A little anxious for August, but fine nonetheless." She smiled at him.  
  
"Well, it'll be here soon enough and then you'll wish for the days when it was just the two of you." He smiled and turned to Vaughn. "How are you holding up?"  
  
"Me? I'm fine." Vaughn shook Jack's hand.  
  
"You driving her nuts yet?" Jack joked.  
  
"Yes!" Sydney replied right away causing them all to laugh.  
  
"Well, I remember doing the same thing. All first time fathers' do. It's our jobs." He smiled.  
  
"Great." Sydney mused. "Well, we're going to see Will and Francie and I'm sure you're excited to get to your meeting." She smiled.  
  
"Yes, I'm just brimming with anticipation." Jack kept a straight face. "Ok, well I will see you all later." Jack hugged his daughter again and shook Vaughn's hand once more.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn left the restaurant an hour or so later and returned to their hotel room. Sydney was absolutely exhausted. "Sorry we had to cut the visit short. I'm just so . . ." She yawned loudly.  
  
Vaughn smiled as he sat down next to her on the bed, rubbing her lower back. "It's ok. I understand."  
  
"Mmm." She moaned slightly as he rubbed her back. "You still going to do that after I have the baby?"  
  
"I dunno. Depends on how nice you are to me." He smiled and kissed her.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said as she pulled her away and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
"For . . ."  
  
"Well it's our anniversary but I'm so far along that we can't . . ."  
  
"Syd." He cut her off. "It's ok, really." He kissed her temple and breathed in the scent of her hair. "I still love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"Come on, get into your most comfortable pjs and we'll order room service, since we never did eat at Francie's, and watch movies."  
  
She smiled and nodded as she stood. "Sounds good to me!"  
  
She sat in a pair of pj shorts and an oversized t-shirt having just finished her meal when she suddenly jumped up form the floor, alarming Vaughn who was seated next to her as they decided on the next movie. "I hate this!" She exclaimed as she walked to her suitcase.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Vaughn asked as he stood and walked over to her.  
  
"THIS!" She pulled out a pair of pj pants and switched her shorts for them. "It's June, in LA, and I'm freezing! One minute I'm hot the next I'm cold! UH!" She threw her hands in the air. "It needs to be August."  
  
He laughed as he walked to her and kissed her forehead. "Hmm."  
  
"It's not funny!" She insisted. "I'm really uncomfortable."  
  
"I know babe. And I wish I could fix that problem, but I can't."  
  
"I know." She sighed and leaned up against him as his hands moved down to her lower back and began to massage it. "You always do that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Rub my back. It never fails. When I'm upset or give even the slightest indication that I'm even remotely uncomfortable you automatically rub my back."  
  
"Would you rather I not?" He joked.  
  
"No. I love it." She smiled into his chest. "I just hope that after I have the baby you'll keep it up, whether I'm nice or not."  
  
He chuckled and they walked to the bed. "So what do you want to watch next?"  
  
"Hmmm." She looked at the Pay-Per-View menu. "I'm feeling like a good old movie."  
  
"Well." He scanned the list before stopping. "Got it! 'All the President's Men'."  
  
"A detective thriller? Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah! Robert Redford, Dustin Hoffman, Nixon getting busted . . . its good stuff!"  
  
She smiled at his excitement. "What the heck, let's watch it." She smiled and snuggled up to him as he wrapped an arm around her, his hand resting on her stomach.  
  
He smiled as he felt a little kick. "Our future NHL MVP is awake."  
  
She laughed at his remark. "Yup. That they are."  
  
"It doesn't hurt you, does it?" He asked full of concern.  
  
"Not when they're kicking there instead of oh, my rib cage or kidneys." She smiled. "No. It's fine."  
  
"Hmm." He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer. "I can't wait to hold this kid."  
  
"Me neither." She kissed him gently before turning back to the TV. "Me neither."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry again that it took so long. Stupid AOL. But I'm getting rid of AOL as of next Friday so it will be easier for me to update. I've had to use internet explorer AND AOL, such a pain! Well I hoped you enjoyed it and that it's not getting too icky for ya! By the way, next chapter is the baby chapter. Still open to name suggestions! Send me love please! - Secret Agent Girl 


	4. The Vaughn's

A/N: I know.It took me a month to update! I'm really, really, REALLY sorry though. See Cuz I had finals and school was getting pretty thick. PLUS I got sick and then when I was going to type this last week, I got into a car accident and really banged up my mom's car. It's not good. But I'm ok and everything is getting back together. I don't know when the next update will be. Heck If I am really bored today it could be today. I'm not sure. I have like 5 chapters already hand written it's just typing them that takes so long. Again REALLY sorry for the delay, I promise to be better about it all.  
  
This chapter is for Jennifer and Sarah who have both sent me more than one email asking for an update. Again I apologize. I want to thank everyone who dedicated their chapters to me; reviews are just so much fun to write. I find myself writing more of those than I do actual chapters. I know BAD SECRET AGENT GIRL.  
  
So after a WAY to long A/N here's the next chapter. I hope you all didn't forget about this story and are all still with me. Thanks for all the great reviews. I would love some serious feedback. I've never made it to triple digits and hopefully by the end of this story (which won't be for a LONG time) I may make it there. I promise to be a better person about updating.  
  
As always I don't own a thing. If there's music/movies in my chapters, it's probably cuz that's the song I was listening to as I hand wrote this or I was just watching the movie, or I just love it. I don't own a damn thing. Send lots of love please! - Secret Agent Girl  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4 - The Vaughn's  
  
  
  
  
  
Her hair hung loosely around her face, strands having fallen from the clip in her hair. Vaughn walked into the room and smiled when he saw her curled up in their big double chair, asleep. He walked over and knelt in front of her and pushed a few strands behind her ear. She stirred slightly and gave a little moan as she shifted in the chair. Placing his hand on her stomach, Vaughn leaned in and whispered, "Sydney. Sydney. They're going to be here any minute."  
  
She moaned in protest and softly muttered "Five more minutes."  
  
Vaughn laughed and kissed her temple. "Sorry Syd, but they're going to be here any minute now. Come on." He rubbed her stomach and swung her legs over to the front of the chair, forcing her to stand up.  
  
"Uh!" She moaned and finally opened her eyes. "Why did I agree to this again?" She moaned as Vaughn helped her stand.  
  
"Because Francie is your best friend."  
  
"Not anymore." She said sarcastically as they walked into the kitchen and Sydney pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge.  
  
"How are you feeling today?" Vaughn asked as she took a long drink.  
  
"Ok. I'm sure tonight I'm going to be exhausted. I can't believe I let her talk me into this." She whined again.  
  
"It'll be fine." Vaughn insisted as he brought her back into the living room to sit. "It's just going to be you, Francie, Diane and Desiree. You're going to have a great time." He insisted.  
  
"You're just saying that because you, Dixon, and Will are going out for the day because Francie won't let you stay."  
  
"Baby showers are female only." Vaughn shrugged as he unsuccessfully tried to hide a smirk.  
  
"Fine. Be that way." She pouted. "But you have to do something for me."  
  
"Yeah? What's that?"  
  
"Bring me home a pint of Kailua ice cream."  
  
He smiled as the door bell rang. "I think I can handle that." He went to open the door and a moment later Dixon, Diane, Desiree, Will and Francie all piled into the living room.  
  
"Hey." Sydney stood and gave them all hugs.  
  
"Ok, Syd, we're going to get out of here." Vaughn leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Uh-huh." She smirked. "Don't forget the . . ."  
  
"I won't." He cut her off. "I'll see you in a few hours."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Goodbyes rang out as the three men left, in quite a rush, eager to be excluded from the day's festivities. "Alright then!" Francie clapped her hands together. "Let's get started!"  
  
An hour later, Sydney sat on the couch, music playing in the background as they all laughed and swapped stories about life with Sydney and Diane throwing a few pregnancy stories in every now and then. "OK." Diane stood and walked over to the table where a few gifts stood. "Time to open these!"  
  
Desiree jumped up and rushed to grab her gift. "Will you open mine first Sydney?" She asked as she handed her the package.  
  
"Sure!" Sydney carefully opened the bag to find a beautiful blue, pink, yellow and green quilt. "This is gorgeous!" She cried, tears in her eyes. She smiled at the pictures on the quilt, different characters from A.A. Milne's "Winnie the Pooh".  
  
"I made it as my home ec project." Desiree smiled.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Sydney hugged the girl as tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
She opened Francie's next to reveal several soft pajama outfits, come with both the feet and hands covered others with only the feet. She found a soft cap with the Coyotes Logo on it in a gift bag as well as one with the King's Logo from Will. On the card was simply stated, "We'll let the kid decide which team is best."  
  
Diane and Dixon gave her a bouncing seat that you hand in the doorway. "You place it in the door frame and put the baby inside and they bounce with their own skills. It's great. Desiree absolutely loved it." Diane explained.  
  
"Thank you all so much."  
  
"Wait." Francie pulled out 4 more bags. "These were sent with Dixon. I believe that they are from the CIA."  
  
One bag contained a baby monitor with a not stating that each part was specially made so that you could talk back to the baby, with the simple press of a button. Also a one way video system was placed in them so you can see through one of them to the other room because that was the 'super swank way to go.' "Oh, Marshall." Sydney laughed.  
  
The next bag contained a vast array of bottles, pacifiers, and diapers all from Devlin. Sydney couldn't help but smile at the gesture from a man who was less than thrilled by her and Vaughn's marriage.  
  
There were only 2 left now and Sydney picked up the larger of the two first. When she opened it, she automatically began to cry. Inside were several baby outfits ranging from overalls to onesies. All the outfits were unisex and all seemed to have been used. Sydney opened the card to find a hand written letter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sydney,  
  
I'm sorry I couldn't be there today; I hope you understand (though from what I am told I wouldn't have been allowed to stay anyways.) These were several of your baby clothes. I left out all of the dresses etc. since you haven't the knowledge of what you're having. If it turns out to be a girl, they are all ready for you to have. The final item at the bottom is something new that I thought would be perfect for the baby to wear when they come home.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sydney extracted the final item, a soft blue outfit, the perfect size for a new born, and a matching cap. She smiled at the gesture and went back to the letter.  
  
  
  
  
  
There are several things in storage that you may want, though most of them were from your toddler years. If there is anything you want or need just let me know.  
  
Love Always and Forever,  
  
Dad.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sydney smiled and placed the letter in the bag with all the outfits, reminding herself to thank him personally at the next meeting in August.  
  
She picked up the last bag to find a delicate necklace in a box. There was a not in the small bag and as she reached for it, she questioned the familiarity of the necklace and wondered who it could be from. Tears fell as she read the note, though they were not the same tears she had shed when reading her father's heartfelt letter. These were tears of anger. She quickly slipped the note and the necklace back in the bag and turned to her friends.  
  
Francie was about to question the gift, but when she saw Sydney's face, she changed her mind and instead opted to change the subject, but remembered to tell Vaughn that something was clearly up. "So where's Brigitte today?"  
  
"Oh, she went to France for a few weeks. She comes home on Monday and she's dropping by on Tuesday." Sydney smiled.  
  
They spent the next hour talking and laughing and when Vaughn, Will and Dixon returned, Sydney was in a great mood. They all chatted for a while before the five guests announced they should get going. As Sydney said goodbye to everyone, Francie pulled Vaughn aside, informing him about the necklace. Vaughn promise he would look into it and the five left.  
  
Sydney collapsed on the couch and stretched her feet in front of her. "You were right." She called over her shoulder as Vaughn exited the kitchen, bowl in hand.  
  
"Well, I'm always right." He smirked as he handed her the bowl of ice cream.  
  
"I wouldn't go that far." She smiled taking a bit of ice cream. "But I did have fun today."  
  
"Good." They sat in silence for a few moments as Sydney ate her ice cream. "So, you wanna tell me why Francie was concerned after you opened a necklace?"  
  
Sydney looked at her hands for a moment. "No. I'm fine now, I promise."  
  
"You can always talk to me, you know."  
  
"I know. But I'm fine now. I promise."  
  
"Ok. Long as you're sure."  
  
"I am. Hey, what did you guys do today?"  
  
He knew she was quickly changing the subject as a sign to drop it and he complied. "Nothing. Will and I got in another argument over Kings or Coyotes and Dixon rang in with the Rangers and Will and I refused to talk to him until he took it back."  
  
She laughed softly. "Figures." She smiled yawning loudly.  
  
"Tired?" She nodded. "Come on; let's go watch a movie upstairs."  
  
"Ok. My pick!" He raised her eyebrows. "I choose . . . Topgun!"  
  
"Really?" He asked as they ascended the stairs.  
  
"Yeah. I'm in a Tom Cruise mood. Plus I love the soundtrack and Goose. Goose is a good guy." He smiled as they entered their room.  
  
August approached and Sydney became more and more excited about the upcoming arrival of the baby. When Vaughn's August meeting came in the second week in August, Sydney was a mere 12 days away from her due date. Despite Vaughn's protests, Sydney insisted upon going with him.  
  
Sydney walked to her father's office mid-Saturday as Vaughn retreated to his meeting. After a few words with his secretary, Sydney opened the door to find her father working on his laptop. "Hi Dad." She called as she closed the door.  
  
"Sydney!" His head shot up and he quickly stood to embrace his daughter. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Seeing my father." She smiled.  
  
"Well I can see that." He smiled. "But I meant, here in LA. You're due in 12 days. You should be home . . ."  
  
"Wait!" She cut him off. "Let me guess. I should be home *resting*" He nodded. "Wow, for two people who never saw eye to eye in the past, you and Michael sure think a lot alike. I'm fine, really. I just wanted to come and thank you for the lovely gifts."  
  
Jack embraced his daughter. "You're welcome." He held her close for a moment before noticing the time. "Sydney, I wish I knew you were coming, because I have a meeting with several members of the U.N. If it was anyone else I would reschedule, however . . ."  
  
"It's ok Dad. I have stuff I can do in Mike's office. Don't worry about it. I just wanted to thank you." She hugged him again before he kissed her on the cheek and left.  
  
She went back to Vaughn's office to retrieve her purse but stopped to rest in his chair, facing away from the door, the stomach and back cramps she had felt during the ride to LA were back. The door opened and a male voice called out. "Hey Mike." Sydney whirled in her chair to see a smiley face Weiss. "Whoops! Wrong Vaughn."  
  
"Hey, Eric." She stood to greet him.  
  
"Hey. How are you doing? Due dates real soon isn't it?"  
  
"Mm. 12 days. I'm good. You?"  
  
"Great. Here." He handed her a bag. "I didn't think you'd be here today so I was going to give this to Mike to give to you. Sorry I couldn't make it the other week."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I know what it's like to miss something because of work." She smiled and placed the bag on Vaughn's desk.  
  
"Yeah, you do." He laughed. "Ok, well I have a mountain of paper work. I'll talk to you soon." He kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Bye Eric." She watched him leave then collected her purse and left the office.  
  
Standing in front of the glass she took a deep breath and willed herself not to cry. "This is your idea of not doing anything? Sending me my baby necklace?" She pulled out the box and letter from her purse. "Why would you do that to me? Do you have any idea how upset I was when I couldn't find it after you left? You had given it to me and it was so special to me. I cried for days and ransacked the entire house looking for it, and now I find you took it with you?! Why would you do that to me?" Tears welled in her eyes.  
  
"That necklace has been handed down from mother to daughter in my family from 7 generations. If you have a daughter, you should give it to her." Irena looked at Sydney as she took a deep breath, working through a particularly painful cramp. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine." Sydney tried to compose herself as the cramps got worse. She pried open the safety deposit box and slipped the necklace inside. Before she could close the door, however, she bent over in pain. "Ah." She clutched her stomach and gave a small yell.  
  
"You're not fine. You're in labor." Irena watched as Sydney clutched her fist through the pain. "Do you have your phone?" Sydney nodded. "Put it in the box." Sydney looked at her. "I'll call someone."  
  
Sydney pried herself from the wall and dropped her phone in the box, slamming it shut. "Speed dial 1. It's Mike." She took several deep breaths as her mom opened the box.  
  
Irena took out the phone and dialed the appropriate numbers. "Vaughn"  
  
"Mr. Vaughn. This is Irena Derevko."  
  
"How the hell are you calling me?!"  
  
"Sydney is down here at my cell and she's in labor. You need to get down here now."  
  
Vaughn's face paled. "I'll be right there." He jumped up, alarming Devlin and the rest of the members at the meeting.  
  
"Agent Vaughn, what are you . . ."  
  
"Sorry, Sir. Sydney is in the holding cells and is in labor. Gotta go." He ran from the room and rushed to the cells.  
  
He flew past the gates to the final cell to find Sydney on the floor, up against the wall, while Irena coached her through her breathing. "That's it sweetheart, hee hee hooo, hee hee hooo. Try humming softly, it'll help with the pain."  
  
"Syd." He flew to her side and held her hand as he pushed a few stray hairs out of her face.  
  
"Mike."  
  
"Shh. It' Ok." A guard came in with a wheel chair. "Come on, babe; let's get you into the chair." Irena watched as her daughter was helped into the chair. Vaughn kissed the crown of her head as she sat and breathed deeply.  
  
As they were about to leave Irena called out. "Mr. Vaughn." Vaughn turned to look at her. "Her phone." She placed it back in the box.  
  
Vaughn walked back to the box and removed the phone. As the guard began to take Sydney away, Vaughn looked at Irena, saying the one thing he swore he never would. "Thank you." She nodded.  
  
"Go take care of my daughter." He turned and ran after Sydney.  
  
He reached her and grabbed her hand and she gripped it as she breathed through another contraction. "Ok. Shh." He soothed her.  
  
They arrived at the hospital to find Francie and Will waiting for them. Sydney was brought straight to the maternity ward, where she had a private labor room, where she would finish out the waiting period before going into the delivery room.  
  
After a quick examination from her doctor, Sydney was informed that she was dilated 7 centimeters and her water had broken. It would only be a matter of time before it was time fore Sydney to push.  
  
An hour later, Sydney began breathing though another contraction. She was almost 10 centimeters. She gripped a message ball as she breathed deeply. She had turned to the ball when the contractions had gotten worse and closer together, not wanting to break Vaughn's hand, which she knew she was perfectly capable of doing. AS the pain passed, she turned to Vaughn whose wrinkle lines on his forehead were present as he stroked her hair. "Pretty good thing I insisted on keeping my LA doctor, huh?"  
  
Vaughn smiled. "Yeah, it's a very good thing." The doctor reentered and checked Sydney again.  
  
"Ok, Sydney. You ready? Time to push."  
  
Sydney nodded and breathed deeply as she sat up, with Vaughn's help. He held her hand and rubbed her lower back as she pushed. "You know what I was thinking about? Our first date. Well, our first secret date. You wore that black skirt with the ruffle at the bottom and that red shirt with the lace on the sleeves. You had your hair pulled back in those silver clips and it curled around your shoulders. I had known you for over a year and a half and yet I was so nervous. You were a new person to me. You kept laughing at me all night, remember? I could barely breathe let alone eat and you found it hilarious. I remember that was one of the first times I really heard you laugh. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. You seemed happy that night. And for the first time in years I was truly happy too." Tears streamed down her face as she listened to him, the doctor urging her on in the background. "I never believed that we'd be here in just a few short years."  
  
"Ok, Sydney." The doctor broke in. "One last push."  
  
Vaughn leaned in and whispered in Sydney's ear as he kept her hand in his and stroked her hair. "Come on sweetie. I love you so much. You can do this. Come on Sydney. I love you. I love you." He kept repeating those three words as tears began to fall down his face.  
  
His whispers were interrupted by the cries of a baby. Both parents were crying as the doctor looked up at them. "Congratulations. You have a baby boy." She smiled and handed him to the nurse to weigh him and clean him up.  
  
Sydney smiled at Vaughn who kissed her forehead. "I love you." She whispered.  
  
He kissed her lips gently. "I love *you*."  
  
"We have a son."  
  
"Yeah. We do. We have a son." He kissed her again. "I'm a Dad." He said in amazement.  
  
"The nurse walked over and placed a blue bundle in Sydney's arms. "Hi." She whispered down at him. He cuddled close to her, the perfect mirror image of his father, down to the tiny dimple lying in the middle of his chin. "I'm your Mommy." She began to cry harder as she let everything sink in.  
  
Vaughn leaned over and placed his hand over his son's tiny fist, his other hand stroking Sydney's hair. "And I'm your Daddy."  
  
"Mike." Sydney looked at him, sniffling slightly. "I have a name suggestion."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I think, given our relationship, he should be named after the two people who were the reason we both entered the CIA and the reason we met." Vaughn looked at her urging her to continue. "Daniel William."  
  
Vaughn smiled widely. "Daniel William Vaughn." He looked at his son and kissed Sydney's forehead. "I think it's perfect."  
  
"It's no longer just Mike and Sydney anymore is it?" She asked softly.  
  
"No. It's not. Now it's Mike, Sydney and Danny. The Vaughn's."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N - I hope you all liked it. I apologize again for the WICKED late update. Let me know what you think. O and looking for some AMAZING S/V stories? Check out "Trying Normal" by UCONN FAN, "The Invitation" By Rhonda, "After the Weekend" By Jillian R, "Role Reversal" By Taffi, "If Only" By CIAChick, and "Undefinable Sweetness" By my savior Jennifer. They are all amazing stories and contributed to my feeling better after this hell week I've just had. Send love . . . Hope to update soon. The more love the quicker I will write! - Secret Agent Girl 


	5. Being Home

A/N: Hey. Sorry I haven't updated sooner. . But it's only been a week! I'm very impressed with myself for getting it up THIS soon! O man these past few episodes have been phenomenal! All I keep saying every time I see Syd and Vaughn together is ABOUT BLOODY TIME! The two of them . . . SOOO CUTE! Hey I had them get together 7 episodes ago! HA! And can you believe FRANCIE IS EVIL!?? AH!! IT'S A FRANCIE DOUBLE! And where is Will!? O man o man! They finally got together! Evil Francie has issues . . . Vaughn . . . way too sweet! I loved when that guy followed Sydney into the tent and instead of finding a half dressed her he found a smiley faced Vaughn! HA! Sooo good!  
  
Ok now that you have dealt with my incessant ramblings . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Here is chapter 5. I know it has been a long time coming since hand written I have out to chapter 8. I wrote this BEFORE Christmas Vaca! HA! O well. Here you go. Thanks to all my reviewers (I would love to make it to the triple digits by the very end, since the most I've ever gotten is 64! Help me get there!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Remember I own nothing, and by nothing I mean NOTHING! All the songs by Billy Joel or the Movies are what I was listening too or watching when I wrote this!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5 - BEING HOME  
  
  
  
  
  
The door creaked open and Sydney glanced up from the bundle in her arms to see Francie and Will smiling at her. "Come in! Come in!" She called out to them in a hushed voice.  
  
Francie and Will took a tentative step forward to look at the sleeping boy. "He's so gorgeous!" Francie spoke softly as she touched Danny's tiny fist. "He looks just like Mike."  
  
"I know." Sydney smiled. "I hope he has Mike's eyes too, but I think they are turning brown." Sydney gazed at the beautiful boy in front of her.  
  
"Where is Mike?" Will asked as he kissed Sydney's cheek softly.  
  
"He went to call my dad. We tried him earlier but he was still in his meeting."  
  
"So," Francie sat down in a chair next to Sydney's bed. "What shall we call this gorgeous little boy?"  
  
"Danny." Sydney smiled widely. "Daniel William. After the two reasons Mike and I entered the CIA, and subsequently met, Danny and Mike's dad."  
  
"That's absolutely precious!" Francie smiled as the door opened and Vaughn appeared. "Hey!" Francie jumped up and gave him a large hug. "You're a Daddy!"  
  
"Yeah, I am." He smiled as Will shook his hand.  
  
"Ok, well we should get going." Will said as he kissed Sydney's cheek again and laid a hand on Danny's head.  
  
"Bye." Sydney called as they left.  
  
"So, Mommy," Vaughn smiled as he walked over to Sydney and kissed his son's head softly. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Tired." She smiled weakly. Vaughn reached down and picked up his son. "Did you reach my dad?"  
  
"Yeah. He's on his way. And my mom's gonna stop by tomorrow."  
  
"I'm only here for two days or so right?"  
  
"Right." He placed his son in the hospital bassinet and sat down next to Sydney on her bed.  
  
"I was lucky I was where I was."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"My mom. She knew right away that I was in labor and she talked me through the breathing exercises as well as called you. If I had been in your office, or at home . . . I was just lucky."  
  
"Yeah. I didn't think I'd ever be thankful for her being around, but, I was today." He kissed Sydney's temple.  
  
The door flung open and Jack walked briskly in. "Daddy!" Sydney smiled as he approached her swiftly.  
  
"Hey, sweetheart. Mike." Jack walked over and kissed Sydney's cheek.  
  
Vaughn walked to the bassinet and picked up Danny, walking him back to Jack and placing the blue bundle in his arms. "Jack Bristow, meet Daniel Vaughn, your grandson."  
  
Jack smiled at the boy and looked at Sydney with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Daniel?"  
  
"Mm-hmm. Daniel William. After . . ."  
  
"Daniel Hecht and William Vaughn." Jack cut in swiftly.  
  
"Yeah." Sydney smiled at her father's knowledge. "Yeah."  
  
On Monday, Sydney was given the OK to go home. Vaughn, who had been staying with Weiss, came to pick her up early that morning. He had wanted to stay in the hospital room with her but she told him under no circumstances, she needed him to be awake when he drove them home, and it was much easier to sleep in Weiss's spare bedroom rather than on an uncomfortable hospital chair.  
  
They all piled into the car, Danny sleeping in his carrier in the back seat. As they began their trek, Sydney turned to Vaughn, "Mike?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can we stop by the CIA before we head home?" He looked at her questioningly. "I just . . . She doesn't deserve it, I know that, but . . ."  
  
"I know." Vaughn smiled softly at her. "Yeah, we can."  
  
"Thank you." she smiled as she turned to look at her sleeping son.  
  
They entered Headquarters and immediately ran into Weiss. "Hey!" He called as he ran over to them, embracing Sydney. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm ok."  
  
Weiss shook Vaughn's hand and looked down into the carrier that Vaughn was holding. He smiled as he looked upon the sleeping infant, snuggled in the blue pj set Jack had given them, but instead of the matching cap, a Kings Logo cap was placed on his head. "Already molding him to love the Kings?"  
  
"Like I'd let him love any other team!" Vaughn joked.  
  
"I'll see you guys later." Weiss called, shaking his head in disbelief as he continued on his way.  
  
The three made their way down to the holding cells. They had called ahead was holding a set of keys as they neared the cell. Irena looked up at the sound of the bars being raised and saw Sydney and Vaughn as they stopped in front of her cell. Sydney took the cell from Vaughn and placed it on the floor and removed the tiny infant. Vaughn unlocked the door and the three of them slowly entered the cell.  
  
"Don't think that this is going to happen any other time. I just want to thank you for your help on Saturday and I figured this was the best way to do so." Sydney walked towards her mother, Daniel lying in her arms, cuddling up to her chest. "This is Danny."  
  
Irena stepped closer to them and ran her hand down Danny's back. He blinked his eyes open and Irena smiled at the sight of them, their new baby blue shinning back at her, slowly dulling to a brown. "He's beautiful." She smiled at Sydney and Vaughn. "Thank you for this."  
  
Sydney nodded and then turned and walked out, Vaughn Locking the door behind them.  
  
They left the cells and walked to the car. "Thank you." Sydney smiled up at Vaughn.  
  
"No problem. She did a good thing on Saturday and now she knows we appreciated that."  
  
They walked into their front door and Sydney took a deep breath. She walked to their bedroom and slipped the sleeping baby into the bassinet lying in the corner of their room. She flipped on the special baby monitor and pointed it towards her son. Grabbing the other part of the monitor, she walked back down stairs to find Vaughn on the phone. "Of course. No, that will be fine. Ok. We'll see you tomorrow." He hung up and turned to face his wife. "Dixon and Marshall are going to stop by tomorrow, if that's ok."  
  
"That's fine." She yawned as she sat down on the couch. Vaughn sat down next to her and pulled her close.  
  
"Good to be home?"  
  
"*Great* to be home." She corrected as he laughed. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He smiled and kissed her softly. "Movie?"  
  
"Movie." She agreed, nodding her head as Vaughn stood.  
  
"Which one do you . . ." He held up tow movies but was cut off by the sounds od a screaming infant.  
  
"Paris." She called as she stood and walked up to soothe her son. She returned a moment later, child in hand, and sat down on the couch as she proceeded to feed him.  
  
Vaughn pushed in the movie and sat down next to her, placing an arm around her shoulder and slowly stroking her arm. "So you going to turn our son into a Gene Kelly fan?" He joked as An American in Paris jumped on to the screen.  
  
"Hey, if you get to turn him into the biggest Kings fan alive, then I'm adding the love of a good movie to his personality." She smiled as Vaughn kissed her.  
  
"Yeah?" He smiled as his son was burped. "Come here." He took Danny from Sydney and held him close as Sydney leaned against him.  
  
The three sat in silence as they watched Gene Kelly dance, a smile spreading across Sydney's face. "Hey." She whispered. "We're a family."  
  
Vaughn smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, we are."  
  
Sydney woke the next morning to find that it was already 8:00. She was shocked to find she wasn't woken earlier since she was sure her son was probably starving. She sat up to find herself completely alone. She wandered down stairs to find Vaughn sitting cross legged on the couch. Danny sat in his lap as they watched Sports Center. "See, and that's the Coyotes. We don't like them. Uncle Will does but we know that eh Kings are better." Sydney smiled as Vaughn talked his son through the report on the NHL Drafts. "One day, you're going to be up there getting drafted for the Kings." Vaughn smiled and brushed his hand over the top of his son's head.  
  
"Jumping the gun a bit aren't we?" Sydney asked as she entered the room and sat down next to them, kissing Vaughn lightly.  
  
"Never too soon to start." Vaughn smiled.  
  
"He's not even a week old!" She joked. "How long have you been up?"  
  
"A couple of hours."  
  
"He must be starving!" She cried sympathetically. "You should have woken me."  
  
"Syd, you put two bottles in the fridge yesterday for cases just like that, remember? I fed him, he's fine, I am his father, you know."  
  
She smiled. "Ok, I get it." She leaned up against him, bringing her feet up under her. Vaughn wrapped an arm around her as she took one of Danny's hands in her own. She leaned over and kissed her son's temple gently. "What time are Dixon and Marshall getting here?"  
  
"Um, around noon."  
  
"Good. I have plenty of time to shower then. I need to wash my hair." Vaughn laughed lightly. She yawned loudly and Vaughn stroked her hair.  
  
"You can go back to bed, you know."  
  
"Nah, I'm fine. Just need coffee. Did you make some?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thank God!"  
  
Vaughn laughed as she jumped up and walked briskly into the kitchen. "What's with the sudden need for coffee?"  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Sydney emerged from the kitchen, cup in hand. "For the past 9, count um, *9* months, I haven't been allowed to drink coffee because its "not good for the baby when in the womb". Well you know what? The baby is currently sitting in your lap right now so . . ." She took a long sip. "Mm. Coffee."  
  
Vaughn could barely contain his laughter as Sydney sat back down with him. "So what else are you looking forward to doing again?"  
  
"Um, let's see. Well, I can't drink yet while I'm breastfeeding, but, OH! I know! I can't wait to wear my jeans again! And all my other clothes! Especially my blue sweater! That's what I'm really looking forward to!"  
  
Vaughn smiled and kissed her. "All very good things."  
  
"Really? Why do I sense that you think you know something better?"  
  
"Well, I'm thinking more along the lines of sleeping with your husband again but . . ."  
  
"You're just thinking like a guy." She smiled cutting him off. "No, I'm definitely looking forward to that again." Danny began to fuss softly in Vaughn's arms. "Oh, what's wrong baby?" Sydney took him from his father and held him close. "What time did you feed him?"  
  
"Uh . . . 5:30 or so."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought. My baby's hungry." She kissed Danny's soft forehead before beginning to feed him. "Ok, let's see. It's 8:15 now and I need to shower as well as probably get a few more bottles ready so we can feed him while Dixon and Marshall are here. Plus he needs to be changed. And the bouncy seat your mom gave us should be brought out so he can sit while they are here. Anything else need to be done before they arrive?"  
  
"Yeah." He laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'd like to shower too, you know!"  
  
Sydney smiled and kissed him quickly. "Ok. But me first." Danny finished up and Sydney handed him to his father to be burped. "Ok, I'm gonna go shower. Then when I get out I'll change him and get the bottles ready while you shower. Sound good?" Vaughn nodded and she kissed his quickly again before heading towards the stairs.  
  
"See Danny, that Mommy of yours? She's a real take charge lady." Vaughn smiled at his son. "But I love her anyways. Besides, she likes the Kings, too. So she can't be too bad right?" Sydney smiled as she heard Vaughn talking to Danny.  
  
She stepped out of the shower, pink all over, her hair fresh and her whole body tingling. She dressed in a comfortable pair of tan cotton pants and a relaxed white shirt. She brushed her hair and clipped the sides back. She looked like she could have just come from a day at the beach. She walked into her bedroom and proceeded out to the hallway. She was about to descend the stairs when she heard Vaughn's murmurs from the nursery.  
  
"Now, I'm thinking the Kings onesy that your Uncle Eric bought you, huh? Yes, I'm sure that's a good choice. Now." He began to dress his son. "When we got to a game, we'll have to make sure you have a Kings sweatshirt to match Mommy and myself."  
  
"And his cap will fit perfectly." Sydney smiled from the doorway.  
  
"Hey. He needed to be changed, so I did it. You can cross that one off the list." He picked up his son and handed him to his mother. "You feel better?" She nodded. "Ok, I'm going to go shower. You do the bottles and when I'm done, I'll help you clean up the place some more. I already got out the seat. It's in the living room."  
  
"Ok." Vaughn kissed her and walked towards their room. "Your Daddy's a little nuts, huh? Don't worry, you'll get used to it."  
  
Vaughn stepped out of their room and was met with the sound of music. He walked down the stairs to find the living room picked up and the electric swing set up in the corner. The music coming from the stereo was light and happy and he recognized it as Billy Joel's Greatest Hits. He walked into the kitchen to find Sydney washing dishes as Danny sat on the table in his bouncy seat. Vaughn smiled at his son as Sydney hummed along to the music, her back to him. They lyrics began and Sydney sang along, swaying her hips to the beat.  
  
"What's the matter with the clothes I'm wearing? Can't you tell that your tie's too wide. Maybe I should buy some old tab collars. Welcome back to the age of jive. Where have you been hidin' out lately, honey? You can't dress trashy till you spend a lot of money. Everybody's talkin' bout the new sound, funny but it's still rock and roll to me." As she continues to sing, she turned to check on her son, only to stop short when she saw Vaughn leaning against the wall. She gave him an embarrassed smile.  
  
"Please, don't let my presence stop you." He smiled and kissed her.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny. Your son has good takes in music." She smiled as Danny looked up at her quietly.  
  
"He's a Vaughn. All Vaughn men have good taste in music." He grinned.  
  
"I don't know. There are some CD's out there that I'd like to get rid of."  
  
"Hey, don't mock my CD's." He smiled and took a seat, turning Danny to face him. "I have a great collection."  
  
"Uh-huh, sure. Because Seal is just the greatest of all time." She smiled. Vaughn grasped her hand and pulled her down to sit on his lap. She leaned her forehead against his temple as he wrapped an arm around her, his other hand holding Danny's. "Did you see his eyes?"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"They're turning brown."  
  
"Like yours."  
  
"Except, if you look really closely, something's happening to them."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They're being speckled with bright green." She smiled at Vaughn and kissed him. "The same color green as yours."  
  
He kissed her slowly. "Hmmm. What time is it?"  
  
"Almost 10:30." She said looking at her watch.  
  
"Good."  
  
She laughed lightly. "Why is that good?"  
  
"Because as much as I love Dixon and Marshall, I want you to myself for a little bit longer."  
  
She smiled and met his lips again. She pulled back slowly and watched her son. "I can't wait to give him a bath."  
  
Vaughn laughed at the sudden statement. "Why?"  
  
"Because! I love baths, always have, and I just know he will too. That and have you seen some of the bath toys they have for children these days!? I mean they are so cool! They have these crayons that you can write on the side of the tub with and oh, they are just so cool!"  
  
Vaughn couldn't help but laugh. "He can't even hold his head up yet, Syd, let alone a crayon."  
  
She smacked his arm lightly. "I know that! Ok, well." She stood up and went back to the sink. She began to finish putting away the last of the dishes. "You said they're coming around noon, right?" She waited for Vaughn's response and was about to turn around to look at him when he grasped her from behind.  
  
As she had walked to the sink, the song had changed and Vaughn quickly turned Danny back towards the sink area and walked to her. He spun her in his arms and began to dance with her as the song played. He held her close, her left hand in his right, their union lying on his chest as his left hand rested on the small of her back. He leaned into her and sang along softly in her ear. "She's got a way about her. I don't know what it is.  
  
But I know that I can't live without her. She's got a way of pleasin'. I don't know why it is  
  
But there doesn't have to be a reason anywhere. She's got a smile that heals me. I don't know what it is. But I have to laugh when she reveals me. She's got a way of talkin'  
  
I don't know why it is. But it lifts me up when we are walkin' anywhere."  
  
Sydney smiled into his chest and leaned back too look into his eyes. She leaned in slowly and kissed him long but gently. "I love you so much, you know that?"  
  
"Yeah, I do." He smiled. They both stood holding each other and looked at their son who had drifted off to sleep. "Look at him sleeping. He is just so peaceful."  
  
"Yeah. He's not worried about anything."  
  
Vaughn pulled back and looked into her eyes, searchingly. "Are you worried about something?"  
  
"No. Just amazed at how peaceful and carefree he is. It's been a long while since I have been able to really not worry, you know? Between SD-6, you, the wedding, Sark and then him, it's just been a long time." Vaughn nodded.  
  
"I know." They stood watching their son for a while, slightly swaying as the music played in the background. Sydney's eyes drifted shut as she leaned against Vaughn. He could feel her breathing slow as they stood and he carefully picked her up and walked over to the couch, placing her down peacefully. It was only 10:40 and he reasoned with himself that he could let her sleep for at least an hour. He went back into the kitchen and picked up Danny in his bouncy seat and brought it into the living room. He sat the seat on the table and then sat back down in the big chair, facing the couch and table. He pulled out a book and read as his family slept peacefully before him.  
  
Sydney slept quietly and peacefully for close to 45 minutes before she was awoken by the cries of her screaming, hungry son. She opened her eyes to find Vaughn trying to soothe his son as he lifted him from the seat. "Here." She called as she sat up and held out her hands.  
  
"It's ok, Syd, I can give him a bottle."  
  
"No, don't waste the bottles. We don't know how long Dixon and Marshall will be here and your son is always hungry. I'll just feed him now."  
  
"You sure? 'Cuz you could still sleep some more."  
  
"No, I'm fine." Vaughn nodded and handed her, her son. As he began to straighten back up, Sydney grabbed him around his neck and pulled him down to meet her lips. "Thank you for letting me sleep."  
  
"My pleasure." He smiled.  
  
At 12:00, Sydney and Vaughn sat together on the couch, watching TV as Danny sat peacefully in Sydney's lap, sucking on a pacifier. The doorbell rang and Vaughn rose quickly to answer it as Sydney shut off the TV and slowly gathered Danny in her arms and stood as Dixon, Diane, Desiree and Marshall all stepped into the house.  
  
"Hi!" Diane called as she rushed to Sydney and kissed her cheek. "He's so beautiful!"  
  
"Thank you. How are you guys?" Sydney smiled as Desiree came up and Sydney kissed her cheek as well as receiving a kiss from Dixon.  
  
"We're great." Dixon told her as they al walked into the living room and sat down.  
  
"And you Marshall?" Sydney asked as Marshall sat down, a nervous grin on his face.  
  
"I'm, I'm fine." He whispered.  
  
Sydney smiled. "I'm glad you could come."  
  
They sat and chatted throughout the afternoon only being interrupted around 4:00 by a screaming Danny, demanding to be fed. "Excuse me." Sydney smiled apologetically as she rose and retrieved a bottle from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, its ok, Syd. We should be going anyway. It's a good drive and we don't want to detain you for too long." Dixon smiled.  
  
"Ok." She handed Danny to Vaughn and gave him the bottle. "Thank you again for coming. I've missed you."  
  
"It was our pleasure." Diane assured her.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot!" Marshall walked over to the door and picker up a gift bag he had placed there. "This is for you."  
  
"Thank you. You didn't have to give us anything." Sydney insisted as she took the bag.  
  
"Well, this is just something I thought of and figured it would be a neat thing for you and Danny." Marshall replied nervously as Sydney opened the gift and removed a large round object. "See." Marshall began to explain. "When the sensor picks up that the baby's crying, this lights up here and spins around showing the different scenes from Winnie the Pooh, since that's what Dixon said was your nursery theme." Sydney nodded and Marshall let out a sigh of relief. "And the music starts. It plays Braham's Lullaby and several other soft classical pieces. And it shut off when he falls asleep. You can program it to do all sorts of stuff too." He smiled as he showed her the booklet he had made for her.  
  
Sydney smiled and hugged him "Thank you, so much!"  
  
After they all left, Sydney sat back down on the couch as Vaughn burped their son. "So," he turned to her and smiled. "Did you have fun with your friends?"  
  
"Yes." She smiled. "Mocking me is not allowed." She smiled as she took her son and brought him to the electric swing in the corner. She set him in and turned it on.  
  
"I am not mocking you." Vaughn insisted as she gave the baby a pacifier.  
  
"You are too. That's ok, I'm just gonna remember this next time you get together with Eric." Sydney smiled and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Blackmail? You're using blackmail?" Vaughn laughed.  
  
"Maybe." She smiled mischievously.  
  
Vaughn took the baby monitor and turned it towards the swing and grabbed the other monitor. "See, I don't think so." He said as he advanced towards her.  
  
"NO!" She cried as she laughed. "You stay away!"  
  
"Take it back!" Vaughn cried as she backed down the hallway.  
  
"Never!" She cried as she ran up the stairs, Vaughn in close pursuit, laughing as he ran after her.  
  
Sydney ran into the bedroom and quickly backed to the wall. Vaughn ran in and placed the monitor on the dresser. Sydney laughed as Vaughn glared at her. "You surrender?"  
  
"No." She laughed.  
  
"Face the consequences then." Vaughn lunged over the bed towards her as she ran towards the door. Vaughn grabbed her around the waist and pilled her to the bed. She screamed out in fake fright. Vaughn fell down next to her and pulled her close, kissing her fiercely. "You give up yet?" He kissed her again.  
  
"No. Never." She breathed in between kisses. Vaughn slid his hand up her shirt, still kissing her. "Not. Gonna. Work." She breathed as she pulled him closer to her. Despite her want for him, she pulled away. "Mike, we can't. Not yet. It has to be in at least two months."  
  
Vaughn breathed deeply and sighed. "Uh, I know." She smiled apologetically and kissed him softly.  
  
"I'm sorry. You know I want to . . ."  
  
"I know." He sighed again. "Two months?" She nodded. "Ok. Ok. But I swear, in two months . . ." He kissed her fiercely.  
  
"Mmm." She smiled widely as she pulled back. "I can't wait." She leaned in to kiss him again when a high pitched wail rang through the monitor. She pulled back and leaned her forehead against him. She let out a long sigh. "Your son is up and very unhappy."  
  
"Oh? Why is he just *my* son?" Vaughn questioned as they walked down the stairs.  
  
"Because he is being loud and disruptive and extremely unhappy. Didn't you know that's the rule?" She joked as she walked over to the swing and picked up the screaming infant. "What's wrong baby? Huh?" She bounced her son lightly in her arms.  
  
"Here's the problem." Vaughn picked up the pacifier sitting on the floor and ran into the kitchen to return a moment later with another one. He walked to Sydney and gave his screaming son the pacifier.  
  
"Your son has quite a set of lungs." Sydney smiled as the three sat down on the couch.  
  
"Don't look at me. Your dad's got quite a loud voice. He got that from *your* side." He smiled and her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Wanna watch a movie?" She smiled at him.  
  
"Depends on which one."  
  
"I dunno. You pick." Vaughn stood and walked over to the TV.  
  
"Let's see . . . Espionage or Espionage free?"  
  
"Doesn't matter."  
  
"Ok . . . Talented Mr. Rippley or . . ." He searched the movies again. "Oh! Tootsie!" He smiled and slipped it in before returning to sit next to Sydney. He leaned against the end of the couch as Sydney put Danny in his bouncy seat that was lying on the table, and leaned against Vaughn He placed an arm around her and laughed lightly.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Who would have thought 4 years ago that we'd be sitting here, Sloane in jail, SD-6 gone, watching a movie as our son falls asleep in front of us?"  
  
"I never would have. But I'm so glad it happened."  
  
"Me too. It's perfect." He kissed her forehead and settled down as the movie began.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Wow. Finally done. Oh, by the way, since I started this BEFORE the Counteragent, All the stuff after that.obviously didn't happen! In other words, Francie still is the good Francie, not Evil Francie, her and Will never happened and so on and so forth. Confused? Read "THROUGH IT ALL" and "WAITING FOR THE PERFECT MOMENT" to get caught up to speed. Those are the prequels to this one. For those of you who know what's going on (cuz you've been following me) thanks for reading, and please review! This chapter is for Jennifer who is basically my best friend! (Though how we will ever meet it beyond me since she's in California and I'm in New Hampshire with about 176437 feet of snow!) Please read and review . . . I love you all! - Secret Agent Girl 


	6. All Things French and Leather

A/N: Ok seriously, school is the most boring thing on earth. That is why right now I am sitting in the library typing this out for all you lovely people during my way too long free period (140 minutes is just too long!) Anyway, I have here chapter 6 of this story, though I know a lot of you thought this was done due to my last note. Sorry about the confusion, I was just excited to get that chapter typed up finally because it took me three days with all the interruptions that I had come my way. Well here is the next chapter. I have two more after this and then I'm not so sure. I am having wicked writers block. I mean really really badly. So after you read this chapter, let me know what you think should happen next. I have the two written but after that it could go anywhere. I am open to all suggestions, except those that have Sydney and Vaughn split, sorry I just can't do it!  
  
Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is one that I felt was a lot of fun to write, and I hope that you all enjoy it. Please remember that I don't own a blessed thing. And I mean a thing, I'm only 16 and I don't have a job! Please read and review, I love to read the reviews.  
  
Thanks to all of you, who have reviewed in the past, I really appreciate it. And thanks to all whom reviewed my story, Graduation. I felt so loved! Here is it for you. Thanks for listening to my pointless ramblings! Please review! I would love to make it to 60 by the end of this chapter! - Secret Agent Girl  
CHAPTER 6 - ALL THINGS FRENCH AND LEATHER  
"What about this?" Vaughn asked pointing to the picture in the magazine.  
  
"NO! I already told you. I'm not doing it!" Sydney replied as she leafed through her own magazine.  
  
"I don't understand *why* though."  
  
"Because, Mike. Danny is only two months old! I'm not taking him trick or treating!" She laughed as he held up a picture of a tiny infant dressed as a Hershey's Kiss.  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"If you want the candy so badly, just go buy it yourself!" She cut him off as she smiled. They sat in his office at the CIA, leafing thought magazines as Vaughn waited out the time until his meeting. Danny snoozed in his carrier on top of the desk. Sydney gazed at her son as she sat on Vaughn's lap. "Besides, we have Francie's party that night."  
  
"Yeah, but he's not going to be there." Vaughn smiled.  
  
"So? Seriously, Mike. What's with the whole desire to have him trick or treat?"  
  
"Well." He smiled. "If you must know, it's a thing my dad use to do." She turned on his lap to face him, urging him to further explain. "That was his way to get candy. My mom would take me out and when I got home, he would go through all the candy with me and pick out all the stuff I didn't like and keep it for himself, reimbursing me with the extra leftovers that were left from when he was passing the stuff out at our house."  
  
She smiled and laughed lightly. "So that's why? So you can take all your son's candy, since he doesn't have any teeth and hasn't started on solids yet." He nodded and she kissed him softly.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked as she pulled back.  
  
"Just because." He smirked and pulled her to him again.  
  
"God. Don't you two *ever* get sick of each other?" A voice called from the doorway.  
  
Sydney pulled back and smiled. "No." She turned to the door and smiled at the figure standing there. "Eric, how are you?"  
  
"Good. Good. Though obviously not as good as you two." Weiss called as he walked towards the desk and gazed at the little boy who was just starting to wake. "Hey, bu-uddy." Danny began to cry soundly and Weiss stepped back, frightened. "What did I do?!"  
  
"Nothing." Sydney smiled kindly.  
  
"Well, I don't know. If I had that face come into view just as I woke, I'd freak out too." Vaughn smirked.  
  
"Michael!" Sydney cried as she slapped him lightly on the arm. "You did nothing wrong, Eric." She reassured him as she stood and grabbed a bottle from the diaper bag on the floor. "He's just hungry." She smiled and picked up her fussing son. "Aren't you sweetie?" She cooed as she gave her son the bottle and he took to it instantly,  
  
devouring its contents.  
  
"Geez! That kid can eat!" Weiss remarked as he laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well he's bulking up for his hockey career." Vaughn smiled as he stroked his son's head as he ate peacefully in Sydney's arms.  
  
"Ah," Weiss nodded, knowingly. "It all makes sense now. He's going to be the Kings' best player."  
  
Sydney rolled her eyes at the two as Danny emptied the bottle. "That's it. No more hockey!" She joked, laughing at their shocked faces.  
  
"Don't joke about that!" Vaughn insisted with mock seriousness. "Comments like that are divorce worthy."  
  
"Please." She placed Danny back in the carrier and placed the empty bottle back into the diaper bag. "You'd be lost without me."  
  
"That's true." Vaughn smiled and kissed her lightly.  
  
"Here we go again!" Weiss cried.  
  
"Sorry." Sydney smirked. "Eric, we really need to find you a girl."  
  
Weiss rolled his eyes. "Come on Mike. Meeting time." Weiss turned and left the office, leading the way to the meeting.  
  
"Ok." Vaughn called and turned to Sydney and kissed her again. "You're going to be ok?"  
  
"We'll be fine." She smiled at his concern.  
  
"Ok. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"I'll call you when I am done. I shouldn't be long."  
  
"Ok." He kissed her and walked out of the office. Sydney turned to Danny and smiled down at him. "What do you say we go see Grandpa? Huh? Yeah, I think Grandpa would love to see you." She took Danny's happy smile and gurgles as a yes and gathered his things and proceeded to leave the office.  
  
When she arrived at Jack's office, his secretary acknowledged her with a kind smiled. "Lucy. How are you?" Sydney asked as she approached the desk. She liked this woman and was pleased to see she had lasted over a year and a half.  
  
"Mrs. Vaughn! I'm great! How are you?"  
  
"Good. Good." She placed the carried on top of the desk. "This, is Danny."  
  
"Hi, sweetie!" She cooed as she smiled at the happy infant. "Oh, Mrs. Vaughn, this is for you. I keep forgetting to give it to your dad when he plans his days off to go see you." She reached down and extracted a gift bag.  
  
"Thank you, so much! And please, call me Sydney." She smiled as she took the bag. "You know, you are the only person that has lasted more than a month with my dad? What's your secret?" She smiled as Lucy blushed slightly.  
  
"Oh, well, I guess I'm just not scared of him. Apparently that was a big problem with his previous secretaries." Lucy smiled.  
  
"Yeah, that's true. Hell, even my husband is still a little frightened of him." She smiled wide and motioned towards the door. "Is he in?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, go on in."  
  
Sydney thanked her, picked up the carrier and proceeded into the office. "Hi, Dad." She called as she entered and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Sydney. Daniel!" Jack called as he stood and removed his grandson from the carrier. "How are you?" he asked as he bounced the baby in his arms and kissed Sydney lightly on the cheek.  
  
"We're good. Just waiting for Mike and thought that we'd come see Grandpa." She smiled as her father sat down, still holding Danny against his chest. She suddenly wondered if he was ever this gentle when she was a baby.  
  
"Well, I appreciate it." Sydney smiled as she watched her father as he held her son. He was so gentle and kind. It was a part of her father that was showing more and more as time moved on and he spent more time with his grandson, a part of him she thought he had lost when her mother left. "So how are you doing?"  
  
"Good. I'm going back to work soon, so I'm really excited about that. I miss it a lot."  
  
"When do you go back?" Jack asked as Danny began to fuss in his arms. Sydney moved to relieve her dad of the infant but Jack held up his hand and stood. Bouncing the boy softly as he whispered a gentle hum of "Shh". He walked over to the diaper bag on the chair and extracted a pacifier. The boy instantly calmed at the motion and Jack  
  
nudged the pacifier into the boy's mouth.  
  
"Wow. You need to teach that to Mike." Sydney smiled as Jack sat back down. "Anyway, I go back at the beginning of November."  
  
"What are you going to do with Daniel here?" Jack whispered as Danny began to close his eyes. Sydney smiled at the fact that her father never called her son Danny, it was always Daniel.  
  
"Brigitte is going to be staying with him during the day until Mike and I can find a really good day care."  
  
"I see." He leaned back and observed his daughter.  
  
"What?" She asked when she noticed his staring. He raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She questioned a smiled playing across her face.  
  
"Just observing." Jack smiled. "You just look different than I remember."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? You saw me last week!" She laughed lightly.  
  
"I know. Its just you seem so much happier than you used to be. After finding out about SD-6, I didn't think I'd ever see you happy again."  
  
She smiled her dimples out in full force. "Well, that might have to do with the fact that I *am* happy. I am truly happy."  
  
Jack stood as Sydney's pager went off. "I know you are." He told her as he placed his grandson back in the carrier. The infant fussed for only a moment before falling back asleep. He leaned over and kissed his daughter's cheek. "You better go."  
  
"I know." She smiled and pulled her father into a hug.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"For being a great dad." She smiled and picked up the carrier. "I'll see you next weekend?" He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Francie's party?" she prompted.  
  
"Oh, yes. What about Daniel?"  
  
"He's staying with Brigitte. She lives half way between here and our place so we can drop him off on the way there and pick him up on the way home."  
  
Jack smiled. "Good. I'll see you next week then."  
  
"Bye Dad." She smiled as she walked out of the office.  
  
She entered Vaughn's office to find him gathering his things. "Hi."  
  
"Hey. How's your dad?" he asked as she entered, closing the door behind her.  
  
"He's fine. How was your meeting?" She placed the carried on the desk and walked around it to him.  
  
"Oh it was absolutely grand!" He replied sarcastically. "Remember when you would tell Francie and Will that you would spend hours working with boring bank clients?" She nodded. "I would have gladly welcomed that today."  
  
She laughed and kissed him lightly. "I'm sorry."  
  
She pulled away but he grabbed her and kissed her long and hard. "It's ok. Now."  
  
She smiled and went to put on her coat. "Ready to get out of here?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." He smiled and picked up the carrier. "Time to get the *hell* out of here." She smiled as he looped his free arm around her waist and they walked out of the CIA.  
  
As they drove down the highway, Sydney looked through another magazine trying to decide on a costume for Francie's party. "You know, with at the character's I've played, you'd think I'd be able to decide on a simple Halloween costume!" Vaughn laughed as Sydney turned another page.  
  
"Well if you want *my* opinion . . ."  
  
"I'm not being the French maid." She cut him off, keeping a straight face.  
  
"And how do you know I was going to say that?" He turned his head slightly to look at her.  
  
"Because I know you. And I'm also not wearing the blue dress that is basically a rubber suit; the Taipei outfit that has basically no shirt or the black lace 'barely there' dress." She smiled as they pulled into their driveway.  
  
Vaughn laughed as they got out and pulled Danny from the car. "Well there was always that dress when you went to . . ."  
  
"No." She cut him off with a smile. "I'm not wearing *anything* I had to wear for SD-6. The guys in wardrobe had a dirty mind when it came to my outfits."  
  
"Well, I never complained." Vaughn smiled as they entered the house.  
  
"Yeah, well you're a guy. Besides, the CIA had good taste when it came to your outfits, you were always in suits."  
  
"Ah, no. In Taipei I had that leather outfit." He reminded her as she smirked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, the CIA wasn't involved in that mission and I sort of had to pick out those outfits myself, and well, I just wanted to see you in leather pants." She confessed as she put her sleeping son in his crib.  
  
"Really?" He called after her as she entered their room.  
  
"Well, yeah." She smiled as he approached her.  
  
"Huh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just never took you for the tight leather pants type."  
  
"Well now you know. You looked *good* in them." She smiled as he walked to her and captured her in a kiss.  
  
"How good?"  
  
"Shh." She called as she pulled him to her and down to their bed.  
She filled her coffee cup again and turned back to Vaughn. "So did you decide?" She asked as she sat down next to him. Francie's party was that night and she had yet to pick a costume.  
  
"Yeah. I am going as a lawyer."  
  
"You are not!" She cried.  
  
"What!? Why?"  
  
"BECAUSE. Halloween is going as something fun and outrageous. A lawyer wears a suit. You wore a suit for YEARS as an agent. BESIDES you ARE a lawyer. And that is a boring costume!" She informed him as she took a sip of coffee.  
  
"So then what should I go as?"  
  
"Anything in leather." She told him with a sly smile.  
  
He smiled and thought for a moment. "Ok, here's the deal. I will go in leather pants, if, *if*, you go as a French maid."  
  
She thought for a moment. "Deal."  
  
"Really?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Huh, I didn't think it'd be *that* easy to break the famous Sydney Bristow. I don't think anyone has ever broken you that quickly."  
  
"Well, they never tried the leather pants, now did they?" She joked pulling a smile on his face.  
  
"That afternoon they prepared to leave for LA. Sydney packed everything Danny would need for his visit with his grandmother, as well as a bag filled with the maid uniform. As she placed it in her duffel bag, she laughed softly. "My father is going to be there tonight." She thought. The idea of her father seeing her dressed as a French maid caused her to laugh. "At least he didn't pick the Las Vegas outfit." She thought as she zipped up the bag, grabbed it along with the diaper bag and picked up her son, who had been sitting on her bed surrounded by pillows, showing off his talent for holding up his own head.  
  
She walked downstairs and set the bags by the door before entering the kitchen. Vaughn sat reading the newspaper. She shifted Danny on her hip and sighed. "He's getting so big."  
  
Vaughn looked up and smiled. "Good. He'll be just as tall as his dad, just as strong as his mother and the best hockey player on earth." She rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  
She walked over to Vaughn and handed him his son. She kissed him softly before standing up. "Mmm." She smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just picturing you in leather."  
  
He shook his head and laughed. "Your mommy's crazy." He told his son who giggled back at him.  
  
They piled into the car and drove to Brigitte Vaughn's home. When they arrived, Sydney went to ring the bell while Vaughn extracted Danny form the car. The door opened and Brigitte appeared looking thrilled to see them. "Sydney!" She cried as she hugged her daughter-in-law. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm good." Sydney replied as Vaughn appeared by her side.  
  
"Bonjour Michel." She replied as she embraced her son, instantly slipping into her native tongue.  
  
Vaughn hugged his mother with one arm as he held the carrier with the other. "Bonjour Maman. Comment ca va?" He replied staying in French.  
  
"Good. Good." She smiled and brought them into the house. They entered the living room and Sydney unstrapped her son, holding him close as they sat on the couch. "So you're going to a Halloween party. What are you going as?" Brigitte asked.  
  
"We are surprising each other." Sydney replied quickly causing Vaughn to smirk, the last thing she wanted to do was inform her mother-in-law of their costumes.  
  
"Ah." Brigitte nodded, smiling.  
  
"Ok." Vaughn stood. "We better get going. We still have a bit of a drive and then we promised Francie that we'd held set up." he hugged his mother. "We'll see you later."  
  
Vaughn picked up Danny from Sydney's arms as Sydney hugged Brigitte. "Thank you again for doing this."  
  
"Oh, it's my pleasure. Really."  
  
Sydney turned to Vaughn and Danny. "Bye sweetie." She kissed her son's forehead. "I love you."  
  
Vaughn bounced Danny lightly. "Bye kiddo." He placed a small kiss on his son's forehead. He handed Danny to his mother and took his wife's hand. "Bye Mom. We'll see you later." He pulled Sydney out of the house and into the car.  
  
"Huhhh" She whimpered softly as they entered the car.  
  
"He's going to be fine. My mom knows what she is doing."  
  
"I know. I just have never left him anywhere before."  
  
Vaughn laughed lightly and ran his hand through her hair. "Get used to it Syd. You go back to work in a week."  
  
She sighed. "I know, I know." She smiled at him and took his hand in her own. "But tonight I am not going to worry about my son. I'm going to focus on having fun."  
  
"Good."  
  
"That and my husband in his leather pants." She smiled and Vaughn couldn't help but laugh.  
  
They arrived at Francie's restaurant and walked in to find the place all decked out. "Wow, Francie." Sydney exclaimed as she entered and embraced her friend. "This place looks amazing! We were all prepared to help you decorate but you've got it all done!"  
  
"Well, Will was here earlier. And get this - he's brining a DATE tonight!" Francie exclaimed as they all went to the bar and took a seat.  
  
"No way!" Sydney exclaimed. "What's her name?!"  
  
"Becky."  
  
"HA! What is with him and girls with a 'Y' at the end of their names? There was Jenny and Stacey and Kathy . . ."  
  
"Don't forget Emily." Francie chimed in.  
  
"Wow." Vaughn stated, shocked. "What *is* with him? Is it some weird fetish of his?"  
  
"Gotta be." Francie smiled. "Not to mention he had the BIGGEST crush on Sydney."  
  
"He did not." Sydney blushed.  
  
"Yeah, Syd, he did." Francie restated.  
  
"Yeah, he did." Vaughn informed her.  
  
"And how would you know?" Sydney turned to him.  
  
"First time we met, when we wanted him to be hypnotized, the look he gave me when I admitted to the picture frame. He was totally infatuated with you." Vaughn smiled as Sydney turned bright red.  
  
"Stop right now, the both of you." She turned to the bartender. "I need a drink." She smiled. "I'll have a double . . ."  
  
"Water." Vaughn cut her off. She turned to him and scowled. "You're still nursing." He reminded her.  
  
"UH! Water please." Sydney moaned causing Vaughn and Francie to laugh.  
  
An hour later, people were zooming around the restaurant as music blared in the background. Sydney stood in the bathroom, double checking her outfit. Her hair was piled on the top of her head and her skirt was just a bit too short. "God I feel like I'm on a mission again." She thought to herself, a smiled on her face.  
  
Francie appeared by her side, smiling. "You look so cute!" She smiled widely causing Sydney to blush. "Your dad just got here."  
  
"Yeah? Did he dress in his usual suit?"  
  
"Yeah. Does he even own any other clothes?"  
  
"I don't think so." Sydney smiled. "Have you seen Mike yet?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." Francie's smiled was huge. "How did you get him to wear . . ."  
  
"DON'T!" Sydney cut in. "We know the basis of the outfits but not the specifics. I just know he's wearing leather. That was the deal; I'll be the slutty French maid if he wears leather." Sydney smiled, wide.  
  
"Well then come on! He looks *so good*!" Francie smiled and the two walked out of the bathroom.  
  
When they reached the main room, Sydney glanced around to find Vaughn leaning against the bar talking to Weiss, his back to her. Francie wasn't joking when she had said he looked good. He was in a pair of tight leather pants, with a long leather trench coat and his hair was tousled. From his back, it looked to Sydney like he had tried to re-create the Taipei outfit exactly. She smiled as she walked over to him and spoke softly, with a slight French accent, really getting into it. "Bonjour Monsieur. You do know that you look absolutely amazing in those pants, right?"  
  
Vaughn smiled at her voice and turned only to have his eyes and smiled widen. "Good God, Sydney." She blushed and smiled slyly. "How the hell am I supposed to behave myself tonight?" he asked leaning in closely to her.  
  
She smiled and pulled him into a kiss. "I've been asking myself the same question." She let her eyes wander over him and she smiled widely. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt that accentuated every muscle and his eyes were sparkling a deep green, perfect contrast to his dark black outfit. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Wearing the pants."  
  
He smiled and kissed her. "Anything to get you in that French maid's uniform Seriously Syd, we might have to leave early." He smiled mischievously.  
  
"We have to pick your son up at your mother's Michael." She reminded him, backing away slightly.  
  
"I don't know if I can handle waiting till we get home, Syd. I think I might have to get Francie's house keys." He smiled.  
  
"Fight it." She joked. She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. She turned to him and put his hand on her back. He grasped her other hand and they began to dance as a soft slow melody rang through the room.  
  
"I love you." He whispered.  
  
She leaned back and kissed him softly. "I love you too."  
  
As the song ended, Francie in her sorceress costume came rushing up. "Hey, Will's here with the new 'Y' girl. Come on." She smiled and the three walked to greet their friend.  
  
They met him by the door and Sydney had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing. Will was wearing a white lab coast and a stethoscope around his neck, an ID badge on his pocket stating that he was "Dr. Love". Despite the irony of having someone who pretended to be a heroin addict for two years dressing up as a doctor, it was Becky's costume that Sydney had to hold back her laughter from; she was dressed as a cheerleader. Sydney smiled and gave Will a hug, whispering into his ear, "Not only does her name end in 'Y' but a cheerleader?" She pulled back and smiled, earning a look from Will.  
  
"So how's Danny?" He asked, changing the subject quickly.  
  
"Getting big." Sydney smiled noting the subject change.  
  
"Good, good. Getting ready to play with the Coyotes."  
  
"Kings." Vaughn cut in.  
  
"We'll see." Will smiled. "Sydney, Mike, this is Becky. Becky this is Sydney and Michael Vaughn."  
  
"Hi." Becky shook their hands. She was a petit blond and spoke with a lot of pizzazz in her voice.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Sydney managed to speak without falling into a fit of giggles. She turned to Vaughn quickly however. "Mike, I need a drink."  
  
"Ok." He smiled, noting the message in her tone and eyes.  
  
"I'll join you." Francie called. "I've got to check on a few things, anyways."  
  
They all smiled at Will and Becky and made their way to the bar. The moment they got there, Sydney turned to see Will and Becky turning to the dance floor and she immediately spun back around and burst out into a fit of laughter. "OH. MY. GOD!" She cried as Francie joined her in laughing.  
  
"What is so funny?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Every year Will has brought some girl to my party." Francie began to explain. "And every year for the last 5 years, it has been some girl whose name ends in 'Y' and every single one of them have come in a cheerleader's uniform." Sydney began to laugh again.  
  
"Are you serious?" Vaughn asked, a smile creeping across his face.  
  
"Oh, yeah. It all started with Jenny, who was an actual cheerleader." Francie replied as she went behind the bar and handed Sydney another bottle of water before venturing off to check that everything was going smoothly.  
  
"She reminded me of someone." Sydney stated simply as she took a sip of the water.  
  
"Yeah? Who?" Vaughn asked as he stole her bottle and took a long drink.  
  
"Alice." Vaughn had to hold his mouth closed tightly, almost spitting out the water.  
  
"Alice? My ex Alice? He choked.  
  
"Uh-huh." She nodded taking another sip. "What's the big deal?" She asked noticing his expression.  
  
"Nothing, nothing."  
  
"It's not like you still have the need for some blond or anything, right?" She eyed his questioningly.  
  
"No, of course not." He smiled and kissed her lightly. "I've got all I could ever want."  
  
"Good answer." She smiled.  
  
Around 9:45 Sydney was dancing with Francie and Will when Vaughn walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, babe, we've gotta get going. It's gonna be almost 11 by the time we get to my mom's as it is."  
  
"Ok." She smiled. "Bye you guys!" She hugged her friends. "I'll talk to you all later."  
  
"Bye Syd!" They called as she went to go change.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom, back in her jeans and favorite blue sweater. She saw her father and Vaughn, who was back in jeans and a sweater himself. She approached them and smiled as she leaned against Vaughn. "I'm all set. Hi Dad."  
  
"Sydney." Jack smiled.  
  
"Syd, your dad's going to come by on Monday and give you time to go do errands and everything. He's going to spend the day with Danny."  
  
"That'll be great!" She smiled and hugged her father. "I'll see you on Monday then."  
  
"Bye Jack." They left the restaurant and entered the car. As they drove down the highway, Vaughn smiled widely at Sydney.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"I definitely loved the outfit."  
  
She shook her head in disbelief and laughed. "Well I have it right in my bag. We get home quickly enough; I might just slip it back on."  
  
"Don't tell me that!" Vaughn exclaimed trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't need to be breaking every traffic law in the state of California to get us home." He smiled.  
  
They arrived at Brigitte's house around 11 and despite the late hour, Brigitte seemed very cheerful. "He has just been fed." She informed them as she handed the boy to Sydney.  
  
Danny stared up at his mother and smiled. "Hi sweetie. Oh, Mommy missed you." She bounced the boy softly before placing him in the carrier and buckling him in.  
  
"Thanks again for this Mom." Vaughn gathered Danny's bag and kissed his mother goodbye.  
  
"It was my pleasure. I'm just glad you had fun." She smiled at their happy faces. "I'll see you in a week."  
  
"Ok. Bye." The three exited the house and Sydney attacked the carrier to its car seat.  
  
As they drove home, Sydney kept peering back at her son who had fallen asleep. "He's not going anywhere, Syd."  
  
"I know. I know." She smiled turning back around. "Uh. He's getting so big." Vaughn just smiled and reached out and took her hand in his, holding it tightly.  
  
When they arrived home, Sydney took her sleeping son and placed him gently in his crib. She clicked on the monitor and stood, watching her son sleep peacefully. She felt a presence behind her and leaned into it as Vaughn placed his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder. "He's so beautiful when he sleeps." She whispered as she leaned against Vaughn.  
  
"Yeah, he is."  
  
Sydney clicked off the light and walked into their bedroom, closing the door behind her. She pulled Vaughn to her and kissed him.  
  
Vaughn pulled away and smiled. "I don't need the outfit."  
  
She smiled. "Why?"  
  
"Seeing you with my son, remembering that you are the mother of my child, that's enough." He pulled her to hi and brought her down to the bed. "You and only you are the only thing I will ever need."  
A/N: Ok, there's chapter 6. I hope you liked it. And I hope I get a really great response to this wicked fluffy chapter. It was fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know by clicking the pretty purple button and REVIEW! Lots of Love! - Secret Agent Girl  
  
P.S. - Jennifer - I love you for that last review . . . Someday that prince WILL come! O man! 


	7. En France

A/N: Ok, so it's not on tonight and that makes me really sad. So I am updating to fuel my Alias nature. It's really a good thing though, since it means a really fast update (compared to my normal speed) for all of you. This chapter and then one more is what I have written out, but I know it's going to be more. How many, I don't know, but I had this idea for a conflict in chapter 9 I just have to get it planned and well, written. However, here is chapter 7.  
  
  
  
This chapter is for *Jennifer* who for some strange reason went back and re-read all the prequels because she didn't want to do her homework. I love you Jenn!!  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't really own anything. I literately just spent all my money today on birthday gifts so feel like suing? By all means, do. You can have the $3 in my bank account! But as for anything mentioned in my fic, I own nothing. The Alias part is owned by J J Abrams and Bad Robot Productions (Anyone know where in the hell he came up with that name that is soo very wrong!?) Everything else is owned by who ever owns it. You get the picture, it ain't me.  
  
  
  
  
  
O and I don't know how long the Thanksgiving break in California is, I'm a New Hampshirite, but you know what!? In my story it's a week!  
  
  
  
  
  
Here is chapter 7 for all of you. Please read and REVIEW, they make me really happy. If I can get up to 65 by Thursday, I will update in my way too long free period again!! - Secret Agent Girl  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 7 - EN FRANCE  
  
  
  
  
  
His alarm went off as usual and he rose as normal. He touched her arm softly and whispered softly into her ear. "Time to get up, babe." She moaned in protest as he chuckled quietly and moved to take a shower.  
  
When he stepped back into the bedroom, showered and shaved, he smiled when he found her still in bed, having fallen back asleep. He threw on a pair of boxers and a white tee shirt and leaned over her sleeping form. "Sydney. Sydney, you need to get up." She moaned again and turned away from him slightly. He smiled before leaning down and kissing her.  
  
At first she didn't respond. But after a moment she fully awoke and responded by pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. "Mmm." She moaned into his mouth before pulling back and smiling. "Morning."  
  
"Morning. You ready for your first day back?" He asked as he moved to get dressed.  
  
She yawned loudly. "I don't know. Mmm." She stretched, forcing herself to wake up more. "I'm going to go shower."  
  
"Ok. I'll go make coffee." He began to walk past her when she brushed her hand down his arm and stopped him. "What?" He asked, turning back to her.  
  
She pulled his arm and captured his lips with hers again. "If I have a really bad day, you are making it up to me." He smiled and pulled her close, kissing her.  
  
"And if you have a good day?"  
  
She smiled mischievously, "Then I will thank you for waking me up."  
  
He locked eyes with her for a moment before pulling away and turning towards the door. "Go shower before we both get fired because we walk in late and way too happy." She laughed as he left and she entered the bathroom.  
  
She arrived downstairs at around 7 to find Vaughn reading the paper, a cup of coffee on the table next to a fruit platter. She walked over and pushed down his paper, kissing him deeply. He instantly dropped the paper onto the table and pulled her down onto his lap. "What was that for?"  
  
"Waking me up the way you did." She smiled and leaned in for another kiss when the door bell rang. She sighed and leaned her head against Vaughn's forehead, grabbing a piece of fruit. "That'll be your mom."  
  
And sure enough the door opened and Brigitte entered. "Good morning!" She called as she smiled at the two sitting at the table. Seeing her son so in love always brought a smile to her face. When he was as content as he was at the moment, he reminded her of her late husband in everyway.  
  
"Morning." They chimed.  
  
"Already to go back?" She asked Sydney as she moved to pour herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Uh. I don't know." Sydney smiled and looked at the video monitor showing her sleeping son. "Huuuh . . ."  
  
"Mom, there are tons of bottles in the fridge and he usually gets up again in another half hour or so." Vaughn explained as he forced Sydney to stand and grabbed their travel mugs, already filled with coffee, and their jackets. "We'll see you around 3:30 or so." He kissed his mother goodbye and dragged a whining Sydney from the house.  
  
"But . . ." She protested as he placed her in the car and went to the driver's side.  
  
"No buts! Now smile! It's your first day back and you love your job!" He insisted as they pulled out of the driveway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sydney sat at her desk during 4th period, one of her free periods, and prepared for her next class. She smiled as she took out her Shakespeare text and prepared to talk about sonnet 145, the only one in tetrameter, when she heard a noise at her doorway. She glanced over to see a smiling Vaughn leaning against the doorframe. "Hey." She called, completely surprised to see him there.  
  
He walked over to her and kissed her lightly. "Hi."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have periods 4, 5 and 6th off, so I thought I'd come and see my wife."  
  
She smiled as the bell rang. "4th is over." She sighed as she stood to face him.  
  
"So? I don't have class."  
  
"I do." She laughed and walked over to the board.  
  
He watched her as she placed the rules of the sonnets on the board and admired the way she moved gracefully across the board. She turned to find him staring and smiled. "What?"  
  
"Just watching you and trying to believe that you and I are married and have a son."  
  
"Huhh." She whimpered softly. "My Daniel."  
  
Vaughn smiled and took his wife in his arms. "You are too sentimental for your own good." He smiled as several of her students entered. He sighed and pulled away from her. "Ok. Well I'll see you next period for lunch, ok?"  
  
"Yeah." She smiled. "Hey!" She called to his retreating form. "Can we call home next period? PLEASE?" She begged.  
  
He quickly doubled back and kissed her lightly. "Yeah." He smiled as the late bell rang and left.  
  
Sydney turned to her students, who all sat looking at her. "What?!" She asked at their strange looks.  
  
"It's just . . ." One of the girls started.  
  
"Just what?" Sydney insisted.  
  
"Mr. Vaughn is GORGEOUS!" The girls in the room all smiled and giggled.  
  
"Yes, he is." Sydney smiled. "And my son looks just like him." She spoke with a wistful tone. "However, neither of them wrote sonnets." She smiled and began her lesson.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you understand?" Sydney asked the young girl standing in front of her. School had finished and Sydney was answering questions from several of her students. Thankfully this girl was the last in a long line.  
  
"So each has 14 lines?" The young girl stated.  
  
"Right. And each is in Iambic Pentameter."  
  
"That's the part I'm having trouble with. I don't know how to write in it." The young girl looked helpless.  
  
Sydney smiled. This was why she took up teaching. "Well each line has 10 syllables, 5 stressed and 5 unstressed. And each line always starts unstressed; da-DA-da-DA-da-DA-da-DA-da-Da." The girl still looked lost. "Tell you what, try it tonight and if you are still having problems, I have periods 1, 4 and 6th off and I can stay after school and we'll figure it out."  
  
"Thank you so much, Mrs. Vaughn. You have no idea how glad we all are that you are back." Sydney smiled at the compliment. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye." Sydney called as the girl turned to leave.  
  
Vaughn stood in the doorway, smiling and moved as the girl passed him. "Bye." He smiled at her.  
  
"Bye, Mr. Vaughn." The girl's cheeks tinted red ever so slightly as she left.  
  
"Great." Sydney smiled as Vaughn approached her.  
  
"What?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Now she's never going to be able to write her sonnet tonight!"  
  
"Why?" He laughed.  
  
"Two reasons. 1) Your gorgeous so she'll be home thinking about that and 2) your gorgeous and if she stays after tomorrow with me she'll see you again when you come to get me to leave." Sydney smiled as a smirk came across his face.  
  
"I can't help it if I'm a good looking guy." He insisted.  
  
"GREAT! Is this what I can expect from our son as a teenager? He's never dating." She smiled as they left the room. "Come on. I wanna go see my baby."  
  
Vaughn laughed as they drove towards home. "He's fine." She looked at him skeptically. "I missed him too." He confessed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sydney woke to the sounds of her screaming son early one morning the next week. She rose and made her way to the nursery, careful not to wake her sleeping husband. She picked up Danny and settled down in the rocking chair in the corner and fed him. She glanced out the window and smiled as the sun began to rise. The colors were exquisite and Sydney felt a peace settle over her.  
  
When she returned to her bedroom, she felt that she just couldn't sleep. Without disturbing Vaughn, she quickly snuck downstairs and made coffee. When it was finished, she grabbed a cup and made her way back upstairs. She entered the bedroom and soundlessly opened the window that sat right at the porch roof. Thanking God for her skills as an agent, she silently slipped out onto the porch roof and sat down, holding her coffee close.  
  
Sydney sight deeply as she looked out over the horizon. The oranges and reds blended and disappeared into blue. She sat breathing deeply, her knees drawn up to her chest. She didn't realize how long she had been sitting there, time seed to have slipped away, drifting off into the sunrise.  
  
Inside the house, Vaughn shifted in his sleep and turned only to find he was alone. His eyes blinked open and he sat up. Looking around, his eyes found the monitor, to show his son was sleeping peacefully. Vaughn rose from bed and was about to make his way downstairs in search of his wife when he passed the widow and saw Sydney sitting on the porch roof. He slipped the window open. "Syd?" He crawled onto the roof and sat next to her. "Syd?" she didn't move. He placed his hand on her arm, gently. "Sydney?"  
  
She broke out of her trance by the feel of his hand. "Hi." She whispered as she turned to face him.  
  
"Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. I was just up with Danny and it was just so peaceful and beautiful out here." She smiled at him and turned back to look at the sunrise.  
  
Vaughn laughed lightly. He leaned over to kiss her cheek and felt it to be ice cold. "Ok, Syd, you need to come inside, now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're freezing! And you cannot get sick!" He began to lead her back in through the window.  
  
"What do you mean I cannot get sick?" She asked as she closed the window behind her.  
  
Vaughn turned to her and sighed. "You just can't ok?"  
  
"Why?" She could tell there was something else. A real reason. Vaughn wasn't meeting her eyes.  
  
"Because." He sounded like a child.  
  
"Michael." She countered, acting like a mother. "Come on; tell me what the big deal is."  
  
"No." He tried to stifle a smirk but was failing miserably.  
  
She walked over to stand right in front of him. "Please?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"No." He folded his arms across his chest in defiance.  
  
She leaned up and kissed him right below his ear. She felt him shudder under her touch. "Please." She breathed as she trailed kisses along his neck.  
  
"N-No." He spoke but his defiance was much weaker.  
  
She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly as her fingers toyed with his hair. She pulled back and looked at him. "Please?"  
  
"No." He tried to stand his ground.  
  
She smiled, noticing that he was losing this battle. She leaned in again to kiss him, slowly, tauntingly. Vaughn's arms dropped from his chest and found their way around Sydney's waist, deepening the kiss. As soon as she felt him pull her closer she pulled away quickly and back out of his embrace. He made to follow her but she pushed him away.  
  
"Syd." He whined. "Come on, it's Saturday, it's not like we have to go anywhere."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Syd . . ."  
  
"Tell. Me."  
  
He sighed, knowing by her tone that no matter what, he was defeated. "Fine. Because we are going to spend Thanksgiving with my mother."  
  
"That's it!?" She laughed in disbelief. "We're spending Thanksgiving with your mother at her place?"  
  
"No. My mom isn't having it at her house . . ." He broke off. Sydney simply glared at him.  
  
"Michael." She threatened.  
  
"We are joining my mother for Thanksgiving at her sister's house." He paused. "In Fleury."  
  
"Fleury? As in Normandy?" He nodded. "As in *FRANCE*." He nodded again. "AH!" She screamed in excitement. "We're going to France?! As in *France*?"  
  
"Yeah." Vaughn smiled at her excitement. "What's the big deal? You've been to France tons of times."  
  
"Yeah, but I never got to enjoy it. I was always on a mission working to steal something. And the one time I was going to enjoy it for a bit at a nice party I never got to do so!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was too busy running around saving your ass from Khasinau!" She joked. Vaughn laughed and pulled her close.  
  
"And thank God you did." Vaughn pulled her flush against him. "Now, we were right, were we not?" He leaned down and kissed her fiercely.  
  
"Mmm. No." Sydney circled around him and pulled Vaughn down to the bed. "I think we were right about here."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She stood in the doorway and watched as he lectured his class. His strong form leaned against his desk as he spoke to the faces in front of him. Images of the days of counter-missions and clandestine meetings flooded her mind. She stood watching as he spoke and found herself getting lost in voice. When the bell ran, she slipped just inside the door and watched as he collected papers and answered questions. It was the last Friday before the week long vacation for Thanksgiving. The last of his students filed out and she stood watching as he collected the last of his things. He felt a presence and looked up, expecting to see one of his students but smiled when his gaze landed upon a smiling Sydney who was leaning against the wall, her arms folded over her chest. "Hey."  
  
"Hi. You have quite a presence, you know." She smiled at him. "Watching you up there reminded me of before we got together. The passion and emotion you had when you would give me my counter-missions." She smiled at the memories.  
  
"The good ol' days?" He joked as he pulled on his coat.  
  
"Uh - No." She laughed as she picked up her bag by her feet. "Definitely not."  
  
Vaughn smiled and took her hand as they left the building. "So what time is your dad stopping by?"  
  
"Uh- I think around 4:30-5:00."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"And Will is coming with him." Vaughn nodded as they entered the car. "What time is our flight, again?"  
  
"Well." He pulled out of the parking loot and started towards their home. "My mom left yesterday morning at 7:15 and we leave tomorrow at the same time."  
  
"UH! I hate early morning flights."  
  
Vaughn laughed as they pulled up to the house. "Just keep thinking France, Syd. Just keep thinking France."  
  
They arrived home to find Francie, who had offered to watch Danny for the past two days, bustling around the kitchen while Danny watched from the swing that was placed in the corner. Francie ran passed the door again and heard the front door close. "Hey!" She called.  
  
"Hi." Sydney replied as she put down her bag and hung up her coast. She walked into the kitchen and was met by the aroma of an amazing meal. "Fran, what *are* you doing?"  
  
"Cooking."  
  
"Well I can see that. But why?" Sydney walked to the stove and opened the cover of a pot to find a mound of mashed potatoes. "Oh, God. This smells amazing!"  
  
Francie smiled and quickly snapped the lid back on. "Thank you. We all aren't going to be together for Thanksgiving, but we're all going to be here today, so I figured we could have a nice big Thanksgiving dinner, today."  
  
"Oh!" Sydney hugged Francie close. "I love you!"  
  
Francie laughed as Vaughn opened the over and took a deep breath. He closed the oven and quickly embraced Francie. "I love you too! It's my day to make dinner." Vaughn smiled slyly.  
  
There was a cry from the corner of the room and Vaughn moved to pick up his son while Sydney moved to ask Francie if she needed any help. "No, no." Francie insisted. "Its best if I'm left alone. Too many people in my kitchen and I get annoyed." Francie smiled as Sydney moved into the living room, followed by Vaughn, who was still holding Danny.  
  
Sydney sunk into the couch and closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of the meal being created in the kitchen. Vaughn sat down and chuckled at her. She opened her eyes and looked at him, in mock hurt. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. Just you." Vaughn smiled at her.  
  
She reached over and drifted a hand over her son's head as he lay against his father's chest. "I just love the smell of Thanksgiving. It takes me back to when I was 5, my last Thanksgiving with my mom. It was a time when I had both parents and no knowledge of the CIA or SD-6. I was just a little girl who had two parents that not only loved her, but loved each other."  
  
Vaughn leaned over and kissed her softly. "Now we can create that for our son."  
  
"That's right," She leaned up and kissed Vaughn, slowly. A grin spread across his face as he pulled away.  
  
"We're going to send them home early, right?" His eyes twinkled.  
  
"Michael! My dad's gonna be here!" Sydney cried trying to deny her want for the same thing. "Keep your mind clean, please!"  
  
Vaughn laughed and kissed her again as the door bell rang. "Your dad has got really bad timing." Vaughn smirked as Sydney stood and opened the door to find Jack and Will.  
  
"Hey!" She called as her dad enveloped her in a hug.  
  
"Hello, Sydney." Jack moved passed her and hung up his coat.  
  
Will stepped in and gave Sydney a quick hug. "Hey. Mmm. Something smells good!"  
  
"Francie's cooking." Came the voice of Vaughn behind them as he approached them, Danny in his arms.  
  
Will smiled widely and moved to greet the chef while Jack moved to hold his grandson. "What time do you two leave tomorrow?" Jack asked as they went into the living room.  
  
"Way too early." Sydney replied as she sat next to Vaughn on the couch as Jack sat in the oversized chair across from them.  
  
"She's exaggerating. Our flight is at 7:15 tomorrow morning." Vaughn countered as he nudged Sydney softly, only to receive a look from her.  
  
"Well I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time. France is lovely this time of the year." Jack shifted his grandson in his arms.  
  
"France is wonderful anytime of the year as long as I get to enjoy it without having Dixon in one ear, Michael in the other and 3 guards chasing me down a hallway while I wear a way too tight dress and 3 inch heals." Sydney smiled as Francie called; informing them that dinner was ready.  
  
They all stood and walked towards the kitchen. As Jack entered with Danny, Vaughn grabbed Sydney's arm and whispered into her ear, "I wouldn't say no to the dress on this trip." A wide smile across his face.  
  
She smacked him lightly on the arm and looked at him. "Hey. What did I say about keeping your mind clean? Huh?"  
  
They all sat around the table, eating amazing food, prepared expertly by Francie, laughing and talked. Sydney whimpered as the wine passed her for the 3rd time. "You are all very, very mean." She informed them as she rose to give a bottle to her fussing son.  
  
Everyone laughed, including Sydney, as she returned to the table with Danny. "Hey, I went 2 years without it." Will informed her.  
  
"You did not!" Sydney laughed. "Every time Francie wasn't around and you felt like a drink you had one! U should know since every time she walked in, I'd have to pretend to be drinking it only to be yelled at by Francie for waving alcohol in your face! I swear for years she thought I was the most inconsiderate drunk in the world!" Sydney laughed as Will blushed, being caught in his lie.  
  
"Damn." He laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sydney sat on her bed, eyes closed; humming softly along with the CD she was playing, when Vaughn appeared in the doorway, having come from putting Danny down. He listened to her humming softly and smiled. He went over to the CD player and switched to the disc he wanted. He walked over to her and pulled her up. He held her closed and swayed slowly from side to side as he sang softly in her ear.  
  
"Looking out the door I see the rain fall upon the funeral mourners. Parading in a lake of sad relations as their shoes fill up with water. And maybe I'm too young to keep good love from going wrong, but tonight you're on my mind so you never know."  
  
She smiled up at him as he sang out along with Jeff Buckley. This was one of her favorite songs and she couldn't help but fall more in love with him as he sang so softly. "You are amazing."  
  
Vaughn smirked at her. "I know." Sydney laughed and moved to leave his embrace but Vaughn pulled her back in and kissed her, hard. "Sorry, but I'm not letting you go tonight." She smiled and pulled him into another kiss, letting him know that she didn't object.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They arrived at the airplane with plenty of time and when they boarded the place, Sydney was almost instantly apprehensive. Vaughn noticed her apprehensive state and was immediately reminded of the last time they were on a plane together, for reasons other than a mission.  
  
They had been on their way to Italy for their honeymoon and the second they had sat down in their seats, she had become extremely nervous and was fidgeting like mad, something completely strange. He had turned to her and, laying a hand on her arm, had spoken softly, "Syd, hun, what's wrong?"  
  
"Hmm?" She had turned to him and smiled. "I'm sorry. Planes give me this 'pre-mission' feeling and it makes me nervous. I used to be good at hiding it, though sometimes Dixon noticed. I guess old habits die hard." She smiled.  
  
Vaughn's face broke into a smile at the memory and Sydney looked at him suspiciously. "I'm glad to see you find this funny." She quipped as she shifted in her seat again.  
  
"Just memories."  
  
"Of . . ."  
  
"When we went to Rome."  
  
The memories, not of the plane ride but of the actual trip, came flooding back and Sydney began to relax, sinking back into her seat. "That was the best trip I had ever taken."  
  
Vaughn leaned over and kissed her. "Same."  
  
  
  
  
  
They arrived in France right on schedule and found Brigitte waiting for them. "Bonjour!" She called as the three neared her.  
  
"Bonjour, Maman." Vaughn hugged her. "Où est tante Juliette?"  
  
"Oh, you know her. She's at the house, cleaning." Brigitte smiled.  
  
The four piled into Brigitte's car and made their way to her sister's house. As they turned on to a small road, Vaughn leaned over to Sydney. "It's coming up soon." She smiled at him and sure enough, as they turned a corner a gorgeous French style home came into view.  
  
Sydney gasped at the sight of it. It was a good sized home with a moderate sized yard with flower beds in which flowers of every color sat in them in the spring, or so Brigitte told her. "This place is so beautiful." Sydney exclaimed as they exited the car.  
  
"Wait till you see the inside." Vaughn smiled and led her through the front door.  
  
The inside was just as spectacular, with its hardwood floors and French décor. "This place is so nice."  
  
"Yeah, it was a great place to grow up in." Vaughn informed her.  
  
"What? I thought you said this was your aunt's house."  
  
"Now it is. When I was born, we lived here and then we moved to the states when my dad was transferred when I was 7. When we left France, my aunt moved in here. After my dad died, we came back here for a while and then moved back to the states when I was 13."  
  
"Ok, that's wrong."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We've been married for a year and a half. We dated for a year and a half prior to that and I knew you for a year *before* that. That means I've known you for 4 years, been with you for 3, and I never knew that. In the past we have talked about me entirely too much." She smiled. He laughed and grasped her hand, pulling her after his mother who had taken Danny and ventured off to the kitchen to find his aunt.  
  
Juliette Fortier was a petit woman a few years older than Brigitte. Her husband had died in the late 90's and like her sister, she had never remarried. Her daughter, Olivia, was back in the states with her husband, so Juliette had the house to herself, though Brigitte visited often. She was a warm spirit and the moment she saw Sydney, she was quick to embrace her.  
  
"Thank you so much for having us this week, Mrs. Fortier." Sydney said.  
  
"So formal! Please, it's Juliette of tante. Never Mrs. Fortier makes me feel old." Juliette smiled widely. She turned to Vaughn and embraced him in a large hug. "Michel! Finally he returns to France!" She joked as Vaughn turned a light shade of red.  
  
"I've been busy!" He insisted.  
  
Juliette turned and spotted her great-nephew. "So I see. And who is this gorgeous creature?"  
  
Sydney picked up her son and handed him to Juliette. "This is Daniel."  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"Yes. Daniel William."  
  
"William. Very fitting." Juliette smiled and turned to Vaughn. "He's the perfect mirror image of you as a baby." Vaughn smiled modestly. "How old is he?"  
  
"Three months next week." Sydney informed her as Danny began to fuss. "Here, I'll take him." Sydney took her son and bounced him softly in her arms. "It's been a long day. Huh, baby?" He quieted down slowly and Vaughn nudged a pacifier in the boy's mouth.  
  
"He's absolutely amazing." Juliette fawned over the boy as he began to drift into a state of slumber.  
  
"Thank you." Sydney smiled down at Danny.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sydney and Vaughn made their way upstairs a while later and Vaughn led her to his old room. They stepped in and Sydney broke into a mile. It was a medium sized, dark blue room, the perfect size and color for a young boy. The thing that she found humorous however, was the fact that his old bed seemed to still be there. It was a small twin sized bed. "This isn't gonna work." She informed Vaughn as he began to set up Danny's portable play pen in the corner.  
  
"Why? It'll be cozy." He smiled.  
  
"Yeah, real cozy. Until you kick me off the bed. You're a bed hog Michael."  
  
Vaughn laughed and walked over to the bed. "Well, then, it's a good thin it had this." He reached down and pulled out a trundle bed from underneath and propped it up so it was the same height as the other bed.  
  
Sydney burst out laughing at the smirk on Vaughn's face and kissed him. "That looks *real* comfortable."  
  
"I'll take the trundle bed. You can have the actual bed." He reassured her as she pulled out the baby monitors and pointed one towards Danny, who was sleeping in the play pen.  
  
"Damn right I will." She smiled as they made their way downstairs, the other part of the monitor in Sydney's hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night, they made their way back upstairs to go to bed. Sydney slipped into the twin bed as Vaughn double check the sleeping infant in the corner before slipping into the trundle bed that squeaked underneath him. Sydney tried unsuccessfully to suppress a laugh as Vaughn groaned, trying to find a comfortable position in the bed.  
  
After he finally settled, Sydney smiled as he draped an arm across her waist as she slept on the end of her bed, her back to him. "Comfy?" She mocked him.  
  
"Shut up and go to sleep." Vaughn muttered into her shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sydney woke the next morning to find that she was almost off the bed entirely. She wondered at first why she was so far over and then she felt the presence behind her. I the middle of the night, Vaughn had managed to shift off of the uncomfortable trundle bed and onto hers. He was pushed up close to her, his arm securing her to him and the bed, his legs entangled with hers.  
  
Suddenly cries began softly in the corner and Sydney was about to get up when the door creaked open slowly and Brigitte tip toes in. Sydney was instantly still as Brigitte moved to the play pen and extracted her grandson, bringing him downstairs.  
  
Sydney though for a moment, wondering how the woman could have heard the very soft cries when she remembered that since she and Vaughn were the last to go to bed the night before, they had left the other monitor downstairs and apparently on. Sydney smiled and shifted slightly to face her husband and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
He responded by pulling her closer and brining his head down to hers and whispering "Morning" while keeping his eyes closed.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"How early is it? I don't hear Danny."  
  
"It's like 7:30." She glanced at her watch quickly.  
  
"Did you already get up with Danny?"  
  
"No. Your mom, thinking we were still sleeping, just came and got him. We left the monitor downstairs." They spoke in hushed tones.  
  
Vaughn opened his eyes and smiled. "Ah." He rose and walked over to the other monitor and clicked it off before quickly retreating back to bed. "They can handle him for a while. I think I just want to stay here and lie with you for a while."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Sydney kissed him softly and then snuggled down into his chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, so there is chapter 7, fluffomania! The next one is full of that fluffy goodness that I'm getting a little too good at, and then . . . someone from previous chapters (who is so fun to write) shall return . . . who shall it be? Read and review (member I need 65 to get to chapter 8 by Thursday) and who knows chapter 9 could be out really soon!!! O and I am going back to the prequels and editing (looking at all the mistakes makes me sick!) So if you see those as updates, they are all just edited! 


	8. Aux ChampsElysess

A/N: WOW! I didn't realize you all like this so much! Ha! It's the next day and I got all the reviews I asked for. You are all soo wonderful. I love each and every one of you! So New Hampshire has a snow day (and yes I do mean the ENTIRE state) so I am writing this just for all of you because you reviewed. HOWEVER I am upping the anti, you want another chapter on Thursday (during that excruciating free period I have)? Well I want 80 reviews by then (I know how can I be so cruel!?) BUT here's the thing, if I am to have that new chapter, it means I would have to write it all out starting, o, now. Because I have yet to write it (writers block is a bitch). But if you want it, all I ask is for 14 measly reviews by Thursday.  
  
This is for *Jennifer* - Damn you and your nice weather out in Cali. Thanks for the update and the love in yours.  
  
And for *Mrs.Swearingen* - It's ok, Jennifer's my favorite writer too, to be put in the same category with her is an honor.  
  
Disclaimers are all the same. Don't own a thing. However the new characters that are here are based on real people. Juliette Fortier (who first appeared last chapter) is my cousins grandmother, only with a different name (I don't actually know the REAL Mrs. Fortier's name, she's always just been Gammi) and the owner of the restaurant (this chapter) is my uncle, because he is the man.  
  
I hope you all enjoy this. Wicked fluff though, whoo! (Though the next chapter is full of conflict with my favorite reappearing character) I actually had to do some research for this chapter so I feel my previous demand (I'm getting feisty today) for reviews was ok. I love you all for getting those reviews out so lightning fast last time. ONCORE! ONCORE! - Secret Agent Girl  
CHAPTER 8 - Aux Champs-Elysees  
Their first few days in France were spent mainly around the house. They spent some real quality time with Juliette and Brigitte, something that Vaughn was reveling in, he had missed being in that house, with those people. Everything about it made him feel safe, comforted, happy. On Monday, Sydney woke to find Danny already downstairs, something that was becoming habit for Brigitte. She peered at the clock and saw that it was almost 8:00. She quickly shifted and nudged the sleeping man beside her. "Hey. Michael, we need to get up."  
  
Vaughn groaned. "Why?"  
  
Sydney smiled and untangled herself from him. "Because we leave in an hour."  
  
Her statement, so blunt and obscure, and the fact that he was now missing the warmth of her body next to his, automatically woke Vaughn. "What do you mean, 'we leave in an hour'?"  
  
"I *mean*, we leave in an hour. Pretty self explanatory. Now come on!" She began to pull clothing together, rather quickly.  
  
Vaughn got up and stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Getting ready." She told him matter-of-factly.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Somewhere." He looked at her. "Somewhere that I know you'll love so, come one. Go shower." She began to shove him towards the door before turning around and continuing through their clothes.  
  
"Syd, seriously. Where?"  
  
"You really want to know?" She turned to him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You want to ruin the surprise? Make all my hard work meaningless?" She asked putting her hands on her hips and giving him a pouty look.  
  
"You bet." She was trying to guilt trip him into backing off and he knew it. Not only did he know it, but he wasn't going to let her get away with it. "Spill."  
  
"Fine. Meany." She smiled, letting him know she really wasn't upset. "You and I are going away for a few days and your mom and aunt are going to watch our son. Ok? So now that you have ruined my big surprise, that I worked so hard on, can you please go and shower so I can finish packing?"  
  
"You gonna tell me where we are going?" He wouldn't budge.  
  
"No." Vaughn began to walk towards her, fully intending on using whatever tactics he could to get her to spill, after all she had done it to him not two weeks before. But Sydney held up her hand and stopped him in his tracks. She had a much stronger will than he did. "No. This is something that you are just going to have to accept."  
  
"Fine." He sighed and gave a mock pout before grabbing his shaving kit and walking to the bathroom.  
Sydney quickly packed and dressed and made her way downstairs. She found Brigitte and Juliette sitting in the kitchen, as Danny sat in his bouncy seat on the table. Sydney walked in and grabbed a cup of coffee and a croissant from the counter before joining the two women at the table and kissing her son good morning. "Thank you so much for doing this."  
  
"Oh, it's our pleasure." Brigitte assured her. "Danny is the easiest child to care for. After Michel, he is an angel."  
  
Sydney smiled, remembering all the stories that she had heard in the past few days about how Vaughn had been a very noisy and fussy baby.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Juliette asked as she took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Into Paris. I've never been and we were going to go for our one year anniversary, something we decided we were going to do when we were in Rome for our honeymoon, but I was 7 months along with this one here," she tickled Danny and smiled as he laughed his wonderfully happy infant laugh. "So. But you can't say anything. He only knows that we are going away for a few days, not where we are going." Sydney took a bite of her croissant as the two women nodded reassuringly. "Oh my! These are simply amazing!"  
  
Juliette smiled. It was a rarity that she was complemented so on her cooking, her family was used to it now. "Well I'm glad to see I can still please someone new with my culinary skills."  
  
"Amazing!" Sydney stuffed the rest of the croissant in her mouth as Vaughn appeared in the doorway, showered and shaved.  
  
"Morning." He greeted them as he grabbed Sydney's cup and downed the rest of her coffee.  
  
"You look good." Sydney smiled at the Khaki's and crew neck sweater she had pulled out this morning and placed on the bed for him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes as he grabbed a croissant for himself and took a bite. "By the way, don't ever do that again."  
  
"Why?" She laughed at his tone.  
  
"I felt like I was back in high school again and my mom was trying to get me to change the way I dressed."  
  
"Well I had every right. Those outfits were hideous!" Brigitte exclaimed as Juliette sat back and laughed.  
  
"Hey! I'll have you know I was very in style." Vaughn insisted as Sydney raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Please Michel! The outfits you wore were very, very odd! Made me want to move right back to France!" Brigitte exclaimed.  
  
"Why? How did you dress?" Sydney questioned, fully intreged by now.  
  
"You have to remember that I was a sophomore in high school when all the big teen movies started to come out, like Sixteen Candles." Vaughn stated shyly.  
  
"Oh my God! You were a Ducky follower?" Vaughn blushed a deep red. "Oh my God, you were! You wore those outfits?!" Sydney could barely stand she was laughing so hard.  
  
"Hey! It was very in! I'm sure many of your friends dressed like Molly Ringwald!"  
  
"Not a chance! I was still in elementary school!" Sydney laughed as she stood up and walked over to their things. "Ok." She collected herself, taking several deep breaths while she held the stitch in her side. "You ready Mike?" She asked as she shrugged on her coat.  
  
"I supposed so, now that you've all belittled my very childhood." He sighed with mock exasperation. He walked over to his son and kissed his forehead softly. "See ya kid. Mommy is taking me away and she wont tell me where." Sydney rolled her eyes at his last ditch attempt at guilt. "And you can wear whatever you want when you get older." He smiled. "See you in a few days." Vaughn turned to him mother and aunt. "Thanks for helping out, I think." Vaughn smiled as he hugged them both.  
  
"Thanks again." Sydney called as she picked up the two bags by the door. "I'll call when we get, there." She smiled at Vaughn's hopeful look. He had been hoping she would slip but then again he had married a Bristow. "We'll see you Wednesday night."  
They stepped out of the house to find a cab waiting for them. Vaughn's suspicions only grew when he saw the cab. Where could they be going that they couldn't take their own car, or rather Brigitte's car? "Syd . . ."  
  
"I'm not telling you." She cut him off.  
  
"Mean." She smiled at him.  
  
"Damn straight."  
When the cab stopped a short while later at the train station, Vaughn raised his eyebrows questioningly. "How far away are we going?"  
  
"Oh, it's only about 2 hours or so by train." She smiled as she led him through the station towards their train. She stopped in front of the correct terminal and smiled. "This is ours."  
  
Vaughn's eyes lit up at the destination stated and turned to her. "Paris? We're going to Paris?" Sydney nodded. "Why?"  
  
"Michael what is today?"  
  
"Monday."  
  
"That date, Mike." She eyed him.  
  
"The 18th."  
  
"Right and tomorrow is the 19th of November. Those two dates are milestones for us, why?"  
  
Vaughn thought for a moment, contemplating the days. When it finally hit him he leaned over and kissed her. "The 18th is the day I first told you I loved you and the 19th, one year later, is the day SD-6 fell and subsequently the day we got engaged."  
  
Sydney smiled and pulled him onto the train. "Exactly. Now we have about 3 days to enjoy this, shall we?" Vaughn smiled and nodded as they sat down and made their way to Paris.  
They arrived in Paris around 11 and Sydney was overly excited. She grabbed Vaughn's hand as they left the train station and had to bite her tongue to keep from jumping up and down in excitement. "This place is so amazing." She cried as they waited for a cab.  
  
"I told you that." Vaughn smiled as the cab approached and they entered. "So where are we staying?"  
  
"To Le Hotel Splendid Etoile, please." Sydney told the driver with a smile.  
  
"Seriously?" Vaughn's eyes twinkled in the mid morning sun. "Syd, that place is so . . ."  
  
"Perfect." She cut him off.  
  
"I was going to say expensive."  
  
"Yeah, well, don't go looking for your CIA paycheck this month." She smiled as he let out a low chuckle.  
  
"Did you spend my entire paycheck?" She looked away, shyly. "Oh, man!"  
  
She playfully tapped him on the arm. "You'll have fun, I promise!"  
They arrived at the hotel and Sydney check in, not wanting Vaughn to know what room she had reserved. After refusing a bell boy, they only had one bag each; Sydney walked back over to Vaughn and grabbed his hand, bringing him to the elevators. Stepping inside, she pushed the button for the top floor, smiling widely.  
  
"The top floor?" Vaughn raised his eyebrow. "You really *did* use my whole paycheck, didn't you?" She turned away. "Didn't you?"  
  
Just then the doors opened to the top floor. "Oh look, we're here." Sydney quickly exited and made her way down the hallway.  
  
"Sydney." Vaughn called after her as she continued her way. Chuckling, Vaughn followed her down the hallway to where she stood in front of a pair of double doors, waiting for him.  
  
"Ready?" She asked seductively as she slipped the key into the door.  
  
Smiling at him, she swung open the door to show the most gorgeous hotel room either of them had ever seen. It was actually two rooms, divided by two thick curtains that had been pulled back. The front room was beautiful. The antique blue furniture and high candle like lamps made the room glow and gave a look of true French elegance. The bedroom part took their breath away. The bed was a large king sized, the comforter a soft blue, matching the décor perfectly. The three-mirrored vanity shown with deep gold accents and the large bay window looked out over the L'arc de Triomphe. Sydney walked in fully and placed her bags by the soft blue curtain dividers and turned back to look at Vaughn, who stood mesmerized.  
  
"Welcome to Le Hotel Splendid Etoile's deluxe suit." She smiled brightly. "What do you think?"  
  
"I . . . I . . . I can't even find the words. I can't believe you did this. This is . . . its just." He walked over to her, at a complete loss of words and held her close. He kissed her softly with so much love that Sydney melted against him and moaned into his mouth. He pulled away slowly from her, lingering only an inch or two away, their eyes still closed. "This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me."  
  
Sydney leaned back in and kissed him. "Well I'm glad. There are so many more surprises left." She smiled at him. Pulling away from him, she grabbed his hand and her bag, and proceeded to the door. "Come on, I want to go see Paris."  
  
"You're not going to make me do all the tourist stuff are you?" Vaughn smiled as he slipped back on his jacket and followed her.  
  
"No. I do want to see the Eiffel Tower and L'arc de Triomphe, though our view of it is quite nice. But other than that I just want to enjoy Paris."  
  
"Meaning you want to go shopping?"  
  
She smiled at him as they left the hotel. "You know me too well."  
They spent the day wandering around the city, basking in the warm sun, despite the November weather, and soaking in everything around them. At 4:00 Sydney was dragging Vaughn down the shopping district looking for a shoe store. "Why again?" Vaughn asked as they found a shop and Sydney began to drag him inside.  
  
"It's a girl thing. When you're in Paris, you just *have* to buy shoes."  
Vaughn stepped out f the shower and smiled at his wide, who was fixing her hair in front of the mirror. He couldn't help think how gorgeous she was as she piled her curled hair on top of her head. He walked next to her and started to shave. "So we're going where?"  
  
"Sorry, can't tell you. It's my last surprise for this trip." She smiled as he washed the excess shaving cream off his face and dried his hands.  
  
He leaned over and kissed her shoulder, covered only by the thin strap of her black dress. "Hmm. Maybe I'll pull a few surprises tonight, myself." He whispered seductively in her ear.  
  
"Hmm." she giggled lightly. "I can't wait."  
They entered the taxi and Sydney leaned up to tell him where to go. She sat back and dragged her eyes over Vaughn. He looked amazing in a pair of dress slacks and a deep blue shirt, the top buttons lying open, and a suit jacket. It reminded her of the suits he wore in the days at the warehouse, sans the tie. "You look amazing." She smiled at him.  
  
He leaned over and kissed her. "You took the words right out of my mouth." She was wearing a knee length black spaghetti strap dress that had a sheer overlay, covered in soft sparkles. One of her new pairs of shoes completed the outfit.  
They arrived at an open field, that was being over looked by the Eiffel Tower. Thanking the driver, Sydney paid him and proceeded to leave, with a very confused Vaughn following her. "Uh, Syd?" he asked letting the question hang.  
  
"What? We're here."  
  
"Here? We're eating in an open field?"  
  
"Of course not." She pulled him close to her. "We're eating there." She pointed to the top of the Eiffel Tower.  
  
"Are you joking?" She shook her head. "It takes months to get reservations up there! How did you do it with a week's notice?"  
  
She started off towards the tower, keeping her hand safely lodged inside his. "I called in a favor."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"I called Devlin." She smirked. "He owes me huge. I've never asked the CIA for anything after I left and I didn't think that my asking for something as simple as dinner reservations was anything too great. It's not like I asked him to pay for it. He agreed with me that my request was minor and was more than happy to oblige. He even told us to have a nice time." She smiled at Vaughn's surprised face as they entered the tower's elevator.  
  
"Tomorrow we have to get him something." he insisted as the elevator made its way towards the top.  
  
"I agree."  
The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Vaughn and Sydney both gasped at the room before them. The rich red walls and striking views from the giant windows gave you a feel of Paris at its finest. They were greeted but he Maitre d' and proceeded to their table. Devlin had even secured them a window seat. They sat down and as Sydney gazed out the window at the twinkling city below them, Vaughn ordered wine.  
  
Looking back at her, he couldn't help but smile. The place was absolutely amazing and he couldn't believe that she had done this all. He watched her for a few moments, enchanted by her as she silently looked out the window. As she turned back to him, he smiled and clasped her hand in his own. He leaned over and kissed her softly. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" She asked softly.  
  
"For this whole trip."  
  
She smiled and looked down at the table for a moment before meeting his eyes. "Well I can only take credit for Paris, you brought me to France in the first place."  
  
"You're right, I did."  
  
"Always the modest one." She smiled at him fully, showing the deep dimples that lay in her cheeks.  
"That was amazing." Vaughn smiled as they made their way out of the Eiffel Tower elevators, sometime later.  
  
"I'll take it I picked a good spot?" Sydney smiled and began to walk towards the street, ready to hail a cab, when Vaughn grabbed her arm, stopping her. "It's only down the Champs-Elysees, let's walk back." She smiled and nodded her head before grasping his hand as they started off.  
  
"Paris is so amazing. Did you come here often when you lived in Fleury?"  
  
"Every now and then. I remember coming here once with my dad in particular. I was only about 6 or so. Usually we came once or twice a year with my mom but those were mainly day trips. My grandparents use to live in the city so we'd visit for Christmas and Easter. But this one time it was just him and me. He took me up the Eiffel Tower for the first time." Vaughn smiled at the memory of his father telling him the story of his first date with Brigitte, a picnic in the field under the Eiffel Tower.  
  
"Sounds like you had a good time."  
  
"I did. That was one of the times I got to spend real quality time with my dad. Soon after that his work load increased much more and he wasn't around much." Vaughn smiled sadly as they walked slowly closer to their hotel.  
  
"If I could give you one thing, it would be to give you back your father." Sydney smiled up at him softly.  
  
Vaughn pulled her close, holding his arm across her shoulders. He felt her cold skin and slipping his coat from his shoulders, slipped it on to hers. He never understood why she refused to wear a coat, despite the fact that it was November. She smiled as she slipped her arms into the sleeves of his warm suit coat. "If I could give *you* one thing, it would be your mother."  
  
Sydney looked at him for a moment. "Mike, my mom is back in LA."  
  
"No, Irena Derevko is in LA. I'd give you back Laura Bristow."  
  
Sydney leaned up and kissed him gently. They walked slowly down the street, soft lights from darkened shops illuminating the way. A smile crept across Sydney's face as they passed a small cafe and the smell of rich coffee and fresh pastries wafted over to them. She glanced up at the sky and her mind was put at ease at the sight of the stars twinkling down at her. Leaning towards Vaughn, she began to sing softly.  
  
"Aux Champs-Elysees. Aux Champs-Elysees. Jour et nuit. Sous la pluie, a midi, et a minuit. Il y a tout ce que vous voulez, auz Champs-Elysees.  
  
Vaughn smiled at her and whispered softly, "Cute."  
  
"French was the language I took in high school. My professor loved to have us sing these silly little songs to have us learn. That was one of them." She leaned up against him as they reached the hotel. "It doesn't sound as nice in English as it does in French, though."  
  
"Well nothing does." He smiled.  
  
"That's not true. I know some words that I prefer in English rather than in French." She smiled knowingly at him.  
  
"Such as . . ."  
  
"Shower."  
  
"Oh, ok, I'll give you that one." He smiled as they entered the hotel and made their way to the elevators.  
As they walked down the hallway to their room, Sydney turned to him apprehensively. "So did you enjoy tonight?"  
  
"Immensely." He smiled at her before attacking her neck with his lips as she moved to open the door.  
  
"Hmm. I'm glad. Except there's one more thing."  
  
"Oh, I know." He whispered as he trailed kisses down towards her collar bone.  
  
"Not that!" She laughed as she pulled away from him. "Go sit down." She pointed to the bed before walking towards her bag and extracting a small square package.  
  
"Syd, what did you do?"  
  
"Well, see, when I told you I planned this Paris trip because of the 18th and the 19th, I wasn't necessarily lying, I just left something out. *This*," She handed him the box. "This is for the 27th." She smiled shyly.  
  
"Syd, it's not for over a week."  
  
"I know. But I wanted to give it to you now, in Paris. So Happy Birthday." He looked at her, a look of awe playing across his face. "Open it."  
  
He smiled for a moment and carefully opened the box. Inside was a gorgeous leather wallet with small gold script on the front spelling out M.C.V. He ran his hand over the soft brown leather. It felt amazing along his skin, so soft and smooth. He flipped it open to find the picture section filled with a few pictures. One from their wedding day, their smiles wide. Another of them standing outside their new house, Donovan at their feet. The final picture was of Danny. Vaughn looked at him and smiled, remembering when Sydney and he had taken the picture. Danny had been about 2 months old and had been laughing that entire day. He was sitting on the couch, surrounded by pillows, a smile across his face.  
  
Vaughn looked back at Sydney, who stood in front of him, with a nervous look on her face. "So?" She asked quietly. "So you like it?"  
  
Vaughn stood and captured her in a soft kiss. "Thank you. This is amazing." He kissed her again, pulling her close, deepening the kiss. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She smiled at him. "Happy Birthday."  
  
Vaughn smiled at her for only a moment before he picked her up and laid her down on the bed, kissing her fiercely. "You," his breathing was heavy as he fought to catch his breath. "You are the most amazing person ever. I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
She kissed him softly, bringing him down to her as she slipped her hand under his shirt as she untucked it. "Let's not find out."  
The sunlight crept though the small opening in the soft curtains, landing directly at the head of the bed. Sydney turned her head in protest as the light tried to force her awake. She moaned as she dug her head deep into Vaughn's chest, waking him as she moved.  
  
His arm tightened around her as he woke slowly. Pulling in a deep breath, he leaned his head down and kissed the crown of her head. "Morning."  
  
"Hmmm." She whined. "It's too early."  
  
Vaughn let out an airy chuckle as he shifted himself further down in the bed. "It's almost 8:30." He told her after glancing quickly at his watch.  
  
"See, early,: She smiled into his shoulder as her hand ran across his flat stomach. She leaned up and kissed him on his neck at the base of his ear. "Last night was truly spectacular."  
  
"Yes. Yes it was. Everything was absolutely delicious.  
  
Sydney snorted a short laugh. "Mike, I wasn't talking about dinner."  
  
"Neither was I." She blushed at his comment. "Come on, get up. Today I'm taking you around Paris. Not the touristy Paris, but the good Paris, the one I use to visit with my grandparents."  
  
She smiled and got up, slipping on his dress shirt from the night before. "Ok." She managed through a yawn. "I'm gonna go jump in the shower."  
  
"Ok. I'm going to go call mom and check in with them." He stood, slipping on a pair of boxers and t-shirt.  
  
"Ok, give them my love and have them hug Danny for me." Sydney called over her shoulder as she grabbed her clothes and toiletries and went to shower.  
  
As soon as Vaughn heard the water running, he ran to the phone and quickly dialed. After waiting a few moments, he heard the line being answered and he quickly slipped into his native French. "Allo, Allan? It's Michael Vaughn . . .good, good. . . actually I'm staying in Paris with my wife for a few days . . .yeah, one . . . a boy, Daniel . . . Thank you. Actually yes, I have a favor to ask you. . . "  
Sydney stepped out of the shower and dressed in a pair of tan cotton pants and a soft baby blue sweater. She dried her hair so that it curled at the ends. She smiled at herself in the mirror as she pushed her hair behind her ear, her wedding rings catching in the light.  
  
Stepping back into the bedroom, her smile grew as her eyes fell on her husband, standing at the vanity as he finished his conversation with his mother. She walked up behind him and leaned against his back. She wrapped her arms around his waist and began to fiddle with the hem of his deep grey sweater and felt one of his hands slip over on her hers and intertwine his fingers with hers. She smiled as she saw his old wallet lying empty on the counter, meaning the new one was the bulge in his khaki's.  
  
"Ok, we'll see you tomorrow. Je t'aime aussi. Au revoir, Maman." Vaughn hung up and turned, pulling Sydney into a hug.  
  
"How are they handling things?" She asked as they gathered their jackets.  
  
"Oh, just fine. You ready to go?"  
  
"Uh-huh." She nodded and started towards the door.  
  
He quickly reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him. He kissed her softly and she smiled as he pulled away. "You look really pretty." She laughed at him softly. "What?"  
  
"The first time you commented on my appearance, other than the whole "you look like you could use a dentist" thing." He smiled at the memory. "The first time, you said those exact words. I was going to dinner at Sloane's with Will and my dad. I had met you at the warehouse and after you blatantly checked me out in front of my dad, right before I left you told me I looked really pretty."  
  
Vaughn's smiled grew as she spoke. "I was really jealous of Will that night. He was doing what I couldn't but wanted to do."  
  
Sydney smiled and kissed him softly. "Yeah but you ended up with me in the end, didn't you."  
  
Not bothering to hide his pride in that he simply replied, "Yes I did."  
They made their way through the hidden areas of Paris, Vaughn leading the way as Sydney followed, amazed by each new place they went. As they day moved on, Vaughn brought her out of the city and more towards the country. As they sat in a cab, around 4:30, Sydney turned to Vaughn. "Mike, where are we going?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To dinner."  
  
"Again, where?"  
  
"France." She smacked him lightly on the arm.  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious. Are you going to expand on where we are going?"  
  
"No." He smiled at her innocently as the cab started through a small town.  
  
When it finally came to a stop, they were outside a small restaurant that gave the impression that it had been there forever. It was a tiny little place with flower boxes everywhere and a small emblem on the door. They exited the cab and Sydney approached the door. "Chez Gelinas?" She turned to Vaughn with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Trattoria di Nardi may be my favorite restaurant in the world, but this is my favorite in all of France." He took her hand and led her inside. They approached the Matre D' and Vaughn spoke. "Bonjour, reservations for Vaughn?" The man smiled and after asking them to wait one moment, disappeared, only to return a moment later with an older French man.  
  
He was shorter with a slight build, his head devoid of hair, though obviously not by choice. His eyes were a deep brown, almost black, but radiated kindness. "Michel!" He called as he embraced Vaughn, speaking in rapid French. "So nice to see you again! How is your mother? Off gallivanting with Juliette, I assume?"  
  
"She's well. The two of them are watching our son for a few days." Vaughn smiled and turned towards Sydney. "Allan Gelinas, this is my wife, Sydney. Syd, this is Allan Gelinas, he owns this place. He was a close friend of my fathers."  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Sydney shook the older gentleman's hand, more than willing to continue the conversation in the older man's native language.  
  
Allan smiled warmly at her before turning back to Vaughn. "I should have known."  
  
"What?" Vaughn asked, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Just like your father, married to a true beauty." He turned to Sydney who blushed a deep chrisom red.  
He brought them through the restaurant to the back. The sun was just beginning to set and the sky burned a bright and vibrant mix of oranges, reds, pinks and yellows. They made their way into a glassed in room that over looked a wide valley. There was a single table sitting in the candle light by the large glass walls. Sydney smiled and thanked Allan as he helped her into her chair before he turned and left, only to return a moment later with a bottle of wine. Right as Vaughn was about to ask where the menus where when Allan insisted that 'because he was William's son' that the best dishes of the house were being prepared. "Only the best for my Michel and such a gorgeous creature." He smiled before leaving the room, Sydney's face once again taking up a deep red shade.  
  
Vaughn began to chuckle softly leaving Sydney questioned. "What?"  
  
"I can't bring you anywhere. Every man we come across hits on you!"  
  
"Well that's not my fault!" She smiled and took a sip of her wine. "Maybe you should have married someone more . . . homely."  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't dress so provocatively." He countered with a smile.  
  
"Mike, I'm wearing a sweater and long pants." She laughed lightly.  
  
"You, we're going to have to do something about that later, given that we have to go back tomorrow."  
  
She sighed deeply. "I know. Don't get me wrong, I love Brigitte and Juliette and I miss my son terribly but . . ." she smiled at him lovingly. "But these last few days have been absolute heaven."  
  
"You're right, it has been. In June, we'll have to stick Danny with your dad and go away again."  
  
"Hmm. Sounds good. I've always wanted to go to Vienna." She took another sip as Allan appeared, accompanied by a waiter, carrying several dishes, steam rising off of them as they were set in front of Sydney and Vaughn.  
  
Sydney's eyes widened and her mouth dropped at the sight of the dishes. Plate after plate was set before them with mounds of gorgeous French delicacies. Vaughn smiled as he watched her gaze over the dishes. "Do you remember the food at Trattoria di Nardi?"  
  
"No, I'm pretty sure I forgot all about the restaurant that you couldn't stop talking about for years." She replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Yes I remember."  
  
"Well do you remember the way I *first* described it to you?"  
  
"That I would only like if it I liked food?" She smiled as he laughed.  
  
"Yeah. Well that was Italian food. *This* is the greatest French food, ever."  
  
"And here I was thinking you brought me to some mediocre restaurant." She smiled as she took a bite of the first dish. "Oh, my God. This is, oh my God. Seriously, MMM!"  
  
"Told you." Vaughn smiled as he joined her in eating.  
  
Sydney sat back and placed a hand on her stomach. "That was the greatest meal I have had in a long time."  
  
"Told you. And you haven't even had dessert." Vaughn smiled evilly.  
  
"Oh, Mike, I don't think I can eat another bite."  
  
"Well, that'll change once you see the dessert." Allan arrived at that point, the waiter back at his side. As the waiter cleared the table of dishes, Vaughn turned to Allan. "Allan, nous voudrions la mort par Chocolate, s'il vous plait."  
  
"Death by Chocolate?" Sydney raised her eyebrow as Allan walked away. Vaughn could only smile. "You are going to be the death of me."  
  
"Yeah, why is that?"  
  
"Because, you spoil me horribly."  
  
"Well it's my job." He smiled widely as Allan returned.  
  
"Voila." Allan smiled as he placed the plate in front of them.  
  
Sydney's eyes widened at the sight, and she thought dinner looked amazing. A mound of white chocolate ice cream with white chocolate chunks sat at one end, drizzled in raspberry and chocolate sauces. A soft chocolate brownie, sprinkled with powdered sugar, sat on its side. On the edge of the plate, two chocolate Piolette sticks lie gracefully, their ends laying in a puddle of chocolate and raspberry sauce, leading to a gigantic chocolate soufflé, whose tiny incision was oozing a thick, dark, rich chocolate.  
  
"Wow. This looks amazing!"  
  
Vaughn smiled and handed her a fork, "Wait till you try it."  
They arrived back at the hotel and Sydney had yet to stop smiling. "So much for me taking you on a trip. My dinner seems rather lame compared to tonights."  
  
"What are you talking about? That was amazing! I would never have had the nerve to ask Devlin to get us into the Eiffel tower!"  
  
"That's because you can still get fired." She smiled. "Well I'm glad you like it. I truly loved tonight. I mean, you know all the good restaurants. Do you have one in every major city?'  
  
"Basically." He smiled as they walked down the corridor to their room. "So what are we doing tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't know. I really only had last night planned. Other than that I figured we'd play it by ear."  
  
"Ok, well I think that we should sleep in late and then be excruciatingly lazy as we walk around the city aimlessly, enjoying our time here, until we have to go back to being parents."  
  
Sydney smiled and laughed at him, pulling him to her and kissing him softly. "Sounds good to me."  
  
He pushed open the door and pulled her inside, capturing her lisp with his own. Pushing the door closed behind him, he pulled her towards the bed. "We don't have to be parents right at this very moment do we?"  
  
Sydney tugged at his sweater, pulling it up over his head before attacking the white t-shirt that lay underneath it. "Definitely not." She smirked as she felt his hands slip at the hem of her sweater as she flipped off her shoes. She drew him to her again and whispered softly into his ear. "Tonight of all nights, definitely not."  
A/N: Ok so there you go. The hotel is real. Took me FOREVER to find a good one to use. I needed one in a certain spot yadda, yadda, yadda. But the restaurant (Chez Gelinas) isn't. However the one in the Eiffel tower is, though I've never been. I've never even been to CANADA for goodness sakes and I live 3 hours from it. (I know my life is sad). Don't forget. I want 80 reviews or no new chapter!!! (Seriously getting really feisty!) Lots of love to you all! - Secret Agent Girl 


	9. The Feeling

            A/N: Ok, So you are all amazing. And here's the thing. I wanted to do this during my way too long free period, but NO! I had to go see the stupid Guidance counselor so that she could tell me I am so well prepared for senior year I don't need a Guidance counselor . . . thanks for wasting half my free period! THEN I totally forgot about the stupid British Literature assignment (which I still haven't started . . . I have no ideas for it!) AND to top it all off, I really have no clue where this chapter will go. But because I promised if I got to 80 (which I did and more, thank you all) that I would post again today, I AM TRYING! So if you are reading this and its Saturday then I'm SORRY! I really and trying (it's Thursday here but I have to do this, Brit Lit and make a cake for my freakin' French class . . . UH! 

            This is for Jennifer (who never fails to give a great review!) AND who threatened me. Look here it is, ok?! SO YOU BETTER UPDATE! I'd hate to have to steal my parent's credit card so I can come out there and kick your little butt!

            And for Whitelighter Enchantress, who really wants to know what shower is in French, trust me, it sounds really wrong and I hate to say in when in class. 

            Again, some of this (like a page) is written out and I do have an idea of where I want this to go. But it's a little sketchy in my mind right now and I'm trying to do about 6387432876 things at once. So if it's a tad different than my last few chapters . . . or say, A LOT shorter (which I don't know yet) or broken into two, DEAL WITH IT. I'm trying. O and if I give the whole chapter, and you want an update before this weeks show, I was 100 reviews. THAT'S RIGHT. I WANT TRIPLE DIGITS!

            Enough with my threats and aguish . . . ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

CHAPTER 9 – That Feeling

            It was cold. That was the first thing she noticed when they returned to LA. That is was much colder than normal. In all of her years in LA she had never seen it this cold, and that revelation scared her.

            It wasn't the fact that it was cold that scared her, but rather the feeling that came along with it. She remembered that feeling well. It was the same feeling she got right before she walked in to find Danny, slumped against the cold tile, a sea of blood around him. The same feeling she got right before the door closed, leaving Vaughn in a watery grave. It was the feeling of absolute dread and the knowledge that something bad was about to happen. It was a feeling she didn't enjoy.

            She stood in the nursery, watching her son sleep peacefully. The feeling had been with her for a week now, ever since they had come home from France and every time the feeling would come on particularly strong, she would race to her son's side or call home checking up on him, remembering the feeling she felt when she found his namesake. She never wanted to feel that way again.

            She was beginning to scare him. She was usually much more laid back. For the past year she had relaxed so much more than ever before and he hated to see her so upset now, especially since he didn't have a clue as to what was bothering her. He would watch her as a strange look would pass over her and she would rush over to Danny. He had read and heard stories about women being over protective of their children and given Sydney's protective nature, he expected some form of paranoia, but never to this extreme.

            He walked into the nursery to find her standing by the crib, silently watching their son sleep. This was the 4th time he had found her here this week and it was worrying him completely. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, startling her. He silently began to lead her out of the room and forced her into their bedroom, shutting the door behind them and clicking on the monitor before turning to Sydney. "Sit down." He commanded softly.

            "Excuse me?" She asked, softly, not believing what she had just heard.

            "Sit down. We need to talk." She looked at him for a moment, noting the sadness in his eyes, before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Thank you. Now what is going on?"

            "What are you talking about?"

            "What am I talking about? Syd, for the past week you have been completely on edge. You barely go an hour without checking on Danny. I've seen you between every period every day this week and you've wanted to come straight home the second the last bell rings." He as pacing now, his worry showing in the wrinkle lines on his forehead. "I also talked to my mom. She says you call home all the time. *All the time*, Sydney. I need to know what the hell is going on. You are scaring me." He admitted softly.

            "I don't know what you are talking about. I always come to see you during the day and I always call home at least once a day to talk to your mom and see how Danny is. And I like to be home, so I want to get out of school at a good time."

            "At a good time maybe, but usually I have to drag you out of that building! You never want to skip out on your students. And my mom says you've been calling almost once an hour. Sydney," she wouldn't meet his eyes as he kneeled in front of her. "Sydney look at me." She refused to meet his eyes still. He reached up and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. "I need for you to tell me what the hell is going on. We cannot have secrets. You are seriously worrying me."

            "I don't know." She whispered softly, tears forming in her eyes. "I have no idea what is wrong. All I know is that I have this feeling, this horrible awful feeling that something is going to happen. I get this feeling only before something really drastic happens, something that won't make me happy. I got it right before I found Danny dead, before my dad told me about SD-6, right before that door closed on you in Taipei, right before my mom turned herself in, right before you got sick. Don't you see Michael, something is going to happen and I don't know what and that is scaring me!"

            She was in tears by now and all he could do was reach up and pull her to him. She sobbed into his chest as he rocked her back and forth whispering soft comforting words into her ear. "Oh, baby, it's ok. I wish you would have told me about this."

            "I didn't know what to tell you. I just don't like this feeling." She sniffed as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

           "I know, Syd, I know." He kissed her forehead softly. "I think you need to take the day off tomorrow. It's too much. It's Friday and I have my meeting at the CIA on Saturday. I want you to take tomorrow off and then on Saturday, you're coming with me and you're going to go talk to Jack. I think he can help you with this."

            She nodded slowly as he moved to the dresser and pulled out her pjs. They were a soft pair of flannel ones that she had owned since college. "Right now, you're going to take a long, hot bath and I'm going to go call my mom and tell her that she doesn't need to come tomorrow, ok?" She nodded and stood to take the pjs from him.

            "Thank you." She whispered and she kissed him lightly. "I love you."

            "I love you. Now go." He smiled slightly before turning to the phone.

            She leaned her head against the back of the tub, allowing the bubbles and the oils to waft through the room. She had lit a lavender candle and used lavender bubble bath and salts, trying to calm her nerves to give her at least one night of peaceful sleep. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She only opened them again when she heard soft music playing in the back ground. She smiled Vaughn, who stood setting up the CD player, before kneeling next to the tub.

            "You feeling any better?"

            "Yeah." She smiled.

            "Good. You must be really out of it, Syd. That's twice now in the last hour that you haven't heard me enter a room, it's not like you." He kept his voice low and soft as he pushed a strand of hair from her face.

            "Yeah, this is really getting to me." She sighed deeply. "I don't know what's going to happen. I hate that." She chuckled softly.

            "Well, you are going to talk to your father on Saturday. Hopefully he can help." Vaughn leaned in and kissed her right below her ear. "I love you, you know that?"

            "I do. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

            He waved her off with his hand. "I just hope your ok."

            She woke to the smell of fresh coffee. It always was a smell that she adored. She rose from bed, feeling more relaxed then she had in a week. She smiled as she eyed the monitor, noting that her son was still asleep, Vaughn most likely had tended to him before he left for work, since it was 8:30 and Danny was usually up at 7 and then back down again till 9. She made her way downstairs and saw the coffee just finish up. She smiled as she realized Vaughn must have set it to brew again just for her. She pulled out a cup and poured the coffee, breathing in deep aroma. She made her way into the living room and sat down in the couch. Never being one for morning TV, she reached over for her book and opened it to the beginning, only to have a slip of paper drop out. She picked it up and slowly opened it, that feeling coming back.

            She unfolded it and began to read, only to have to stop halfway through, tears blurring her vision. She didn't know why this was bothering her so much, it shouldn't. It wasn't like she had been there in months. Folding the paper back up, unable to read anymore, she glanced at the bottom to see the signature and stopped dead. She couldn't believe it. After everything, HE was the one to have written it. And to make matters worse, Vaughn had known for a week, according to the date at the top. Knowing that he knew the whole time, made her furious. When he got home, boy was he in for it.

            He pulled the keys from the ignition and stepped out of the car. He began to walk up the front steps and his mind was back to where it had been most of the day, wondering if Sydney was feeling better. He hoped that the day off had helped her out and the moment he entered the house, he knew it hadn't.

            The feeling in the air wasn't a friendly one. Placing his stuff down in the hallway, he slipped off his coat and slowly entered the living room to find Sydney sitting on the couch, Danny in her lap, as Top Gun played across the screen. He walked over behind the couch. "Hey."

            She clicked off the TV and shifted Danny in her arms. "Hi." She didn't turn around and that unnerved him. "How was your day?" It seemed like a normal thing to ask, but her tone was anything but normal. Behind it held a layer of hostility and he knew her well enough to know it was there.

            "It was ok. How was yours?" He asked, afraid of the answer, as he moved to sit in the large chair opposite her.

            "Interesting question." She looked over at him. She reached over and picked up the book, his eyes following her every move quizzically. "Care to explain this?" She asked as she removed the letter. 

            His eyes widened when he registered what she was holding. "Syd . . ." he stammered, a loss for words. "I was going to tell you . . ."

            "Really? When? Next week after it had happened already!? Damn it Vaughn!" He cringed at the use of his surname as she stood and placed Danny in the swing before turning back to him. "What were you doing keeping that from me? Don't you think I would want to know!?"

            "You haven't talked to her in ages Sydney." He argued back, restraining his voice from rising. He knew it was his fault that she was angry and she had every right to be.

            "That is no reason to keep this from me. She is my mother. *My MOTHER*. And despite everything she's done and no matter how much I hate her, part of me still loves her. I . . . God Michael, how could you just not tell me?"

            "It wasn't my decision. You read the letter. Your father specifically asked me *not* to tell you because he was afraid of how you would react." Vaughn stood and moved in front of her. "Please believe me Syd. I would have told you. I was going to tell you."

            "But not until after she was moved." She stated, not needing to form it as a question, knowing perfectly well that she was right; his down cast eyes gave him away. "You were just going to come up to me next week and say, 'Oh by the way, your mother was moved to a high security prison at Langley where she will be used to finish all of the cases she has knowledge about before going on trial for the second time so that she can be convicted to death.'? God, Vaughn, I feel like I don't know you." She turned away from him, tears in her eyes.

            "Syd, don't say that."

            "I'm sorry Michael. But the man I married would never keep something like that from me." She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. She could see so much pain. She knew that he would have told her had it not been for her father. "I need to go for a run." He was startled and looked at her, opening his mouth to speak, but she held up a hand. "No. I need to go cool down; I couldn't before because I had Danny here. I'll be home in a little while." She turned to leave when he reached out his hand and grabbed her wrist.

            "Promise me. You'll come home." He pleaded with her.

            She turned around and kissed his cheek softly. "I promise to come home. I just need to clear my head."

            "I love you." He called to her retreating back.

            "I know." She grabbed her coat. "I love you too."

            She ran around the town aimlessly for close to two hours before she made her way back home. When she got there, she found Vaughn pacing around the living room as he spoke on the phone. "No she was really upset . . . two hours . . . I know that . . . Well I was just doing what you asked . . . I'm aware that she reacts that way about these things . . . yes of course I do! Why would you even ask . . . yes . . . If she ever comes home I will . . . You didn't see her Jack. She was so upset. I've never seen her that way. And it was my fault. I never wanted to upset her . . . Well what makes matters worse is she had a feeling all week that something bad was going to happen . . . yes I will . . . ok . . . I know . . . Yeah, thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow . . . yes she'll be there . . . bye." He hung up and turned around to find her leaning against the door frame. His face instantly brightened a bit. "Hi."

            "Hey."

            "How was your run?"

            "Good. I'm sorry I left like that, I just needed . . . I don't know. I just needed to get out of this house and clear my mind."

            "I know." He nodded his head slowly. "Listen, Syd . . . I'm really sorry I didn't tell you."

            "I know." She took a few steps closer to him. "I know. And I'm still upset about it, but not so much with you as I am with my dad. He was the one who found out in the first place and then asked you to keep something from me." She took a deep breath. "I want to see her tomorrow." He nodded slowly. "And I want to bring Danny." He looked up at her, startled. "She has only seen him once. And I just, if she's leaving, I may never see her again and . . . I know I haven't seen her all that much in the past few months, but she's always been there. I could see her whenever I wanted and now, it won't take long for them to finish her trial. She could be gone within the month."

            Taking his chances, Vaughn stepped up to his crying wife and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry that you have to go through this."

            "I already lost her once. I don't know if I can lose her again." She whispered into his ear as he stroked her hair.

            "I know, I know."

            She stalked down the hall, her son in her arms. She reached the long hallway and flashed her ID and the guard nodded, lifting the gates. She reached the end of the long walkway and stood in front of the glass.

 Her backed was turned away from Sydney, but she could still feel her daughter's presence. "So Michael finally cracked." Irena stated as she turned to face her daughter and grandson.

"How did you know that he didn't tell me from the beginning?"

"Because your father told me. I asked if you were going to come to see me before I leave and he said that you had no idea I was even leaving. That he wouldn't let me have that power over you."

"He's a fool."

"Don't talk that way about your father." Irena scolded her, startling Sydney. "He may not make the best decisions but he always has his reasons."

"I know." Sydney sighed softly as she shifted Danny on her hips. "I wanted to see you for a reason today though. I need to know something and with what could happen in Virginia I'm asking that for just this once, you tell me the complete and total truth."

Irena looked at her daughter for a moment before answering. "Anything."

Sydney took a moment to contemplate how to word it. It was a delicate question and she wanted to put it the best way possible. However, after a moment of speculation she came to the conclusion that it was best to just spit it out. 

"Why did you turn yourself in?"

A/N: I know . . . cruel. But see I didn't expect it to go there and I have to finish my French homework but I wanted to get this out tonight. PLUS I will update tomorrow if I get the chance. If not by Sunday at the latest. You want it tomorrow? I will try I promise . . . BUT I WANT THOSE REVIEWS! My goal is by the end of Ch 10 to have over 100. Only you can do that for me. SO I BEG YOU! 100 by Sunday and I will have at least 10 maybe even 11 out, though I'm thinking I might come near the end of this story. Let me know what you think of my first off the top of my head chapter. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! And thanks again for all the reviews of Ch 8!! – Secret Agent Girl


	10. Lies Never Get You Anywhere

A/N: Ok. You guys are the coolest people ever! Just thought you should know that. I mean, that chapter was short, I know, and yet I got up to 92!! That is SWEET! Ok, here is the next chapter, just for you! Again, about a page is written out, and then, who knows where it could go. I think I might have one more final chapter, and then a sequel (or 4th-quel) in which we fast forward, oo, 8, 9, maybe 10 years? Sound good to you? Let me know.

This is for:

twin*muse – maybe I did wish it upon you! (JUST KIDDING!)

M – I try and make it as realistic as possible; I hope this chapter keeps up with that.

Nana – thanks for the vote of confidence in my Brit Lit assignment (I never did get it done that night…its how I spent my free period)

And of course-

Jennifer – why? Because I love you and you updated like 4 fics today! HOLY COW!

And I'm putting in the very, very, VERY end of the last chapter, just for kicks. Actually just because it works better that way. Let me know what you think. I'm on vacation this week so if you all want a chapter by Monday, then I want 110 reviews total (that's only 18 more…that's it) and if you all do that not only will I love you forever but I will make the final chapter long, and fulfilling and THEN I will start on the 4th-quel. Deal? Deal.

CHAPTER 10 – Lies Never Get You Anywhere

Sydney took a moment to contemplate how to word it. It was a delicate question and she wanted to put it the best way possible. However, after a moment of speculation she came to the conclusion that it was best to just spit it out. 

"Why did you turn yourself in?"

She blinked. Of all the things she was expecting her daughter to ask her, this was the farthest thing from her mind. "What?"

"You heard me. I've been sitting on this for over 3 years. Why did you turn yourself in?" Sydney shifted her son to the other side of her hip and waited patiently for her mother's answer.

"I don't know what to say." Irena spoke softly as she moved from the glass and began to slowly pace the length of her cell.

"You promised me the truth, that's all I'm asking for." Sydney moved to place Danny in his carried that she had placed by the wall. She slipped him into it and gave him a pacifier from the diaper bag next to him. Smiling at him softly, she watched as his eyes drooped before she turned to look at her mother.

"When I was a little girl, my mother used to tell me to always speak the truth, lies never get you anywhere. When I joined the KGB, I felt immense pride, I was just a young woman and I was going to serve my country. When I was given the assignment to infiltrate the CIA, to used one of their agents against them…" Irena paused for a moment, contemplating how to put it. She was placing a lot of faith in her daughter to understand this. But something inside her told her, of all the people in the world, Sydney would understand the best.

"I didn't want to at first. It meant I had to lie about everything; I had to be someone else. It was very difficult for me at first. Every night I would go home and break down into tears over the fact that I had broken the one rule I had promised my mother never to break. I cried every night for a year. If I wasn't alone, I would cry as I took a shower, the water drowning out my sobs." Irena paused, remembering the nights she would leave Jack's side to go and let out her tears.

"But as time went on, it got easier. By the time we were married, I hadn't cried for that reason in almost a year. And I didn't cry again for 4 years. I would go about my life being someone's wife. I began to place my fears and my mother's words in the back of my head. I compartmentalized."

"What changed?" Sydney asked her voice low and quiet.

"You. When I had you, those lies that I had been telling, came flooding back. My mother's words came flooding back. I cried a lot after you were born. Your father just took it as hormones." Irena smiled, a small smile, remembering the first time she randomly broke into tears in front of Jack, and they way he had rushed to her side, worried. He had been a very different person back then, not nearly as reserved as he was now.

"That still doesn't tell me why you turned yourself in." Sydney spoke slowly, noticing the small smile on her mother's face.

"When I left, it was not only because I was ordered to. The fact was; I couldn't take it anymore. The lies were eating away at me. Every time I looked into your face, I saw this innocent little girl who I was destroying by my lies. It sickened me. You were the embodiment of everything I wanted to be. A good mother, a good wife, but more importantly a truthful person." She looked her daughter in the eye. "Do you remember the first time you lied to me?"

Sydney looked back at her mother, shock playing across her face. "No."

"No, I suppose you wouldn't. You were only 5 or so, almost 6. I had made cookies that day and you went and took one from the counter when you thought I wasn't looking, despite the fact that I had told you that you couldn't have one until after dinner. When I walked into the kitchen, I found your mouth full and you quickly hid the remainder of the cookie behind your back and tried to act as if nothing had happened. When I asked you what you were doing, you told me, crumbs flying out of your mouth, 'nothing Mommy.'" Sydney smiled at her mother's recalling. Irena started to laugh softly and Sydney couldn't help but join in.

"When I knew that you had lied to me, blatantly lied to me, I was crushed. Here you were, a little kindergartener telling this insignificant little lie about how you stole a cookie, and I broke down into tears because of it. I couldn't believe that my perfect little angel had lied to me. I broke down and I knew that I wasn't going to be able to hold on to my lie for much longer. I was almost relieved when I was ordered to leave."

Sydney looked up at her mother, tears streaming down her face. "You wanted to leave."

"No." Irena spoke quickly. "No. I wanted to leave the lies, not my family. The day I left, I was devastated. I walked around the house for hours, taking metal pictures of everything. The night before I had slipped that necklace from your neck as you slept and placed it around my own. I wanted to take a part of you with me. I knew I couldn't take all of you, but I needed to take something, anything. I took your necklace, and my wedding ring to remind me of my family." Irena stood directly in front of Sydney now, tears streaming down both of their faces.

"When I saw you in Taipei, I couldn't believe it. I had come to the states more than once and was so close to going and watching you from a distance, but I never did, it was too risky. But there you were, sitting right in front of me, and I had to prove to my superiors that I wouldn't betray them. I had to shot my own daughter. I left that room and for the first time since the day I left, I cried because of a lie I had to tell to my family. After I saw you again in Barcelona, I knew that I couldn't do it any more. I couldn't go the rest of my life without seeing you. I couldn't keep lying to myself that I didn't care about my family." She looked at Sydney and met her eyes. "Since then I have wanted nothing more than to just be able to see my daughter everyday."

Sydney looked at her mother and wiped the tears from her face. "I want, _so badly_, to believe you. But there are so many things to discredit that."

"Since I saw you, since I have turned myself in, I have thought about a lot of things. One of them being what my mother told me, to always speak to truth. I have not broken that rule since I have been in here. If you are to believe anything I have said, believe that."

Sydney glanced down at the floor for a moment before meeting her mother's eyes. She was about to open her mouth when her beeper went off, waking her son, who began to cry. Sydney walked over and picked up Danny who automatically quieted down in his mother's arms. "I have to go." She said quietly, looking down at the number on the beeper.

"I know." Sydney smiled slightly before placing Danny back in the carrier. Picking it up along with the diaper bag she turned to leave. "Sydney." Irena called out, causing Sydney to turn around to look at her. "I'm sorry I ever lied to you."

Sydney nodded, new tears falling down her face. "I know." She stated simply before she turned and walked away.

She walked into his office to find him sitting behind his desk, sifting through papers. He looked up when he heard the door opened and stood to meet her. "Hi." He called. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "Syd?"

She placed the carrier on top of the desk and moved around it, into his arms. She cried into his shoulder as he held her, stroking her back, whispering softly into her ear. "Shh. It's ok. Shh."

She held on to him tighter as she let everything out. When her tears finally slowed and her breathing became more natural, she tilted her head to face his neck. "She just wanted to see me." She whispered into his ear.

Vaughn pulled back slightly, enough to see her face without letting her go. "What?" He asked softly.

"That's why she turned herself in. She was sick of the lies and she wanted to see me again." Sydney moved out of his arms and over to her son. She looked down at him and rocked the carrier slightly. "All this time I've wasted because I was so angry. I never let her explain, I never listened. And now…" She took a deep breath, lifting her head to meet Vaughn's eyes. "And now, I'm never going to get the chance to know her. I was too God damn stubborn and now I'm never going to know who my mother was." She broke down again and collapsed into the chair facing his desk.

"Sydney." He rounded his desk and knelt in front of her. "I…I don't know what to tell you."

"There's nothing to tell. I brought this upon myself."

"Don't say that."

"But I did, Michael. I pushed her away. I wanted so badly to find her, it was all I thought about, and when I did, I pushed her away. Why? Because I was scared."

"What were you afraid of?"

"I was afraid I would find her only to find out that she never loved me. That having me was just part of the cover to seem like she cared for my dad." Sydney sniffled as Vaughn reached up and pulled her down to him, embracing her fully.

"No one, **no one**, could ever get to know you and not fall in love with you. Do you hear me?" He whispered into her ear as she nodded slowly. "Do you want to go see your dad?" He asked after a moment.

"No. I just want to go home right now. I'll call him and have him come over tomorrow. I just don't think I can handle it right now." 

"Ok." He kept his voice at a whisper as he moved to gather his things. He walked over and grabbed their coats. He shrugged his on before moving and helping her stand up and putting hers on. "Let's go home."

She slept the whole way home. He had never seen her so exhausted, emotionally, mentally, physically, she was deteriorating. When they arrived home, he quickly brought his son into the house before moving back out to the car and proceeding to carry his beaten wife into the house. He brought her upstairs and slowly changed her into a pair of soft pajamas before placing her under the covers.

Vaughn moved back downstairs and picked up the phone as he sat with his son in his lap on the couch. 

"Hello?"

"Jack? It's Mike. I have favor to ask you."

"What can I do for you? Is Sydney ok?"

"She's ok, if that's what you want to call it. She went to see Irena today and she was pretty devastated when she came to my office afterwards. From what I gather she asked her mother why she turned herself in."

"Why didn't you come to see me after she got back?" Jack asked a hint of anger in his voice. 

"She didn't want to. She was completely drained Jack. She wants you to come here tomorrow. I think she really needs the reassurance that her life was wanted."

"I have never expressed in anyway, that I don't want my daughter, that I haven't thanked God everyday for her."

"I know that Jack. She knows that too, she just needs the reassurance." Vaughn took a deep breath. "I think she's just questioning everything right now. Her childhood, you, her mother, me, and I think she's even questioning Danny. She keeps looking at him with this look on her face. Like maybe he's not real. That this is all some sick dream." He pinched the bridge of his nose as he waited for Jack's response.

"What time?"

"Noon?"

"Ok."

"Thank you Jack. I'm going to have Francie and Will come over around 4 or so, and you can all stay for dinner. I think she needs the reassurance that she is loved right now. That we are all, I think she needs the reassurance that we are all speaking the truth that we're not lying to her."

"I think you're right. I'll see you at noon tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye Jack." Vaughn hung up the phone and dialed again. "Francie! Hey, it's Mike. We're ok, you? Good, good. Can you do me a favor? …"

She woke up and it took her a moment to figure out where she was. She didn't remember coming home, changing and going to bed. She wandered downstairs to find Vaughn sitting on the couch, reading, while Danny sat in his play pen. "Hey." She called softly as she entered the room and sat down on the chair opposite Vaughn.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" He asked as he put his book down.

"I'm ok. How long have I been out?"

"Since yesterday afternoon. Its 10:30 now, I was just about to come wake you up."

"Thank you for letting me sleep." Vaughn nodded. "Did you talk to my dad?"

"Yeah, he's going to be here around noon and then Francie and Will are going to be coming for dinner around 4:00. I hope you don't mind."

Sydney shook her head. "No, I think it'll be good for me to see them."

"That's what I figured." He looked at her for a moment. "You sure you're ok?"

She nodded before standing and moving to sit down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Yeah." They sat there for a moment before she spoke again. "I'm sorry I got so angry the other day."

"Don't be. I'm the one who's sorry. I should have told you the second I found out. You trusted me not to keep things from you and I did anyways." He felt her breathing eradicate as she began to softly cry. "Please, Syd, don't cry."

"I'm sorry." She sat up and wiped the tears away. "God, I'm being stupid. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I just don't want to see you in pain." He slipped and arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. "I want you to be happy again."

"So do I. I think I will be after today." She pulled back and ran a hand over his cheek. "I'm going to go shower." She started to stand when he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

He captured her lips in a soft kiss. "Don't forget that I love you. Ok? Never forget that."

"I won't."

"Promise me."

"I promise." She smiled. "I love you. But right now I need to go wash my hair." He chuckled and let go of her arm.

"Ok." She began to walk towards the stairs when he called out again. "Syd?" She turned to face him. "We'll figure something out, I promise."

A/N: Yeah, wasn't expecting to have it end up there! Wow. Hope you all liked it. I have a small case of writers block at the moment. I know what I want to do; it's doing it that is the problem. So I'm going to leave it here. And if I get at least 105 (look I dropped the number!) by Monday, then you'll get the final chapter, which I promise will be a lot longer and will end happy!!! Then I have decided to do a 4th-quel. (Hehe I like that name, 4th-quel…ok, I'm obviously on something….) let me know what you think about this chapter and about a 4th-quel. Leave me love! – Secret Agent Girl


	11. Resolution

A/N: WOW! I made it all the way to 110! NEW RECORD! NEW RECORD! I love you all! And last night's ep?! How incredibly sweet was the bath tub scene? Zamboni! I love the Zamboni's too! (Though if I had Michael Vartan coming home with me afterwards that would be my fav. part too!) And do you think they killed Caplan?! Cuz the preliminary test…and we never did see Caplan again…so that's MY theory. AND! **AND!** When that crazy Taliban guy came in with torture materials…I was totally ready to see the CRAZY ASIAN DENTIST walk in and say his patent "Hello." (Because we all know I am obsessed with him!)

WHOO!! Sorry, needed to vent just a touch! O man that was good.

BUT we're talking final chapter here! OK. So I am writing this now. As in ZERO pre-written (I've never done this before. I've always had at least SOME pre-written) but I am trying. So if it's not as good as the last ones…let me know and I'll re-vamp. But I wanted to get this out today because I know you all were so great in giving me reviews. I felt so proud getting into triple digits. I only wished I could be one of those people who almost get into 4 digits (I.E. Rhonda – who is awesome! and Jennifer – who we all know I love.)

But here is the last chapter. I am going to be writing that 4th-quel because you all seemed to want it so badly. That makes me soo happy.

DEDICATION TIME! (Why? because it's FUN!)

1). To EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO HAS EVER REVIEWED! (Yeah that's you!) – You guys have all been so great through this whole story and I feel my writing has really evolved because of your kind words.

2). Kritsal – Who threatened to come kick my ass if I didn't get typing! And who wanted to know what I was on….still not too sure (but I think I might have taken more this morning!!! HEHE!)

3). Mrs. Swearingen – You should post it! I'll read it and review like mad! (After all it's only fair)

And last but most certainly not least (yeah you all know who it is since it's in EVERY chapter)

4). JENNIFER! – You wrote like the longest review ever! I saw the K's in my email and I was like WHO WROTE THIS? And it was YOU! And don't give up on AUS if not for anything else, just for me because I'm obsessed!

Ok. There. That is out of my system. So here's the final chapter!

CHAPTER 11 - **RESOLUTION**

She stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed and new. She looked at herself through the fogged mirror and gave herself a small, uncertain smile. She brushed her hand along the mirror, leaving a cleaner path and pulled out the hair dryer. She clicked it on and began working the heat through her long tresses. When she had finished she looked at herself in the mirror again and noticed the look in her eyes. Inside the eyes of a woman in her early 30's was a scared 6 year old, who had just lost her mother.

She went to look at her watch to check the time when she realized she had left her watch in the bedroom. She was about to go and retrieve it when there was a knock on the door. "Yeah?" She called softly.

The door opened to reveal Vaughn, a small smile on his face. He always loved to see her straight out of the shower; she had a freshness about her that he couldn't repel though the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Hey. Your dad's downstairs."

"Ok."

"You feeling better?" He walked over to her and looked into her eyes, trying to read the emotions flashing through them. One could get lost in the sea of confusing rushing through her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I am." She smiled at him.

"You can tell me the truth you know. I know when you're lying."

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you to worry." She looked down at the counter top.

Vaughn sighed deeply and pulled Sydney into his arms. "I know, baby. I know." He soothed her as he ran his hand up and down her back. "Why don't you finish up here and then come downstairs and talk to your dad."

She nodded. "Ok." He turned to leave when she reached out and grabbed his hand. "Thank you." She whispered as she pulled him back to her and kissed him lightly.

"I'll meet you downstairs." He smiled as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before he turned and left.

When he arrived downstairs, he found Jack exactly as he had left him, sitting in the big chair, Danny in his lap, smiling down at the young boy. Vaughn walked into the room and sat down on the couch facing his father-in-law and son. "She'll be down in a few minutes, she's just finishing up."

Jack nodded, his eyes never leaving his grandson. "So what happened after I talked to you yesterday?"

"She never woke up. Slept straight through the night. I was afraid to wake her so I stayed in the guest room. I think she needed the sleep." Vaughn kept his voice low, his eyes down. The real reason he hadn't spent the night by her side was he was afraid. The way she had been acting the past few days had frightened him. He prayed every free moment he had that she could find it in her to forgive him for this. It's not that she had been distant the past few days, though she had, but she had also looked to him for comfort. He was just afraid that after this was over, and she didn't need that comfort anymore, she would remember why she was angry in the first place and they wouldn't be able to move past this. He knew his love for her was stronger than that, he just hoped she knew it too.

"She'll forgive you." Jack spoke, reading the younger man's eyes. "The one thing about Sydney that has never failed over the years has been her uncanny ability to forgive."

"She still hasn't forgiven her mother." Vaughn said pointedly.

"Yes she has." Jack spoke quietly. Vaughn's eyes shot up and locked with Jack's. "That's why she's so upset. Had she not forgiven her mother she wouldn't have acted this way. She acted this way because she had forgiven her mother and she was too afraid to admit it. I do not pretend to know my daughter's every action, nor do I know her nearly as well as you do." Jack took a moment to glance at his smiling grandson a moment before continuing. "But what I do know is that of all things, she loves her mother and is just searching for a way to tell her without loosing her strength." Jack looked back at Vaughn, who sat quietly observing the older man.

"She's the strongest person I know. But you're right. She hates to admit that she has a weakness."

"That weakness, at this moment, is her mother. I think somewhere in the back of her mind her mother has always been her weakness." Jack's tone lowered. In his mind he knew that his lack of skills as a father caused her to be so guarded with her parents. She and him had been working to extremes to bring their relationship to a better place, and now he risked it all because he was trying to protect her, just like he had in the past, only this time, he was protecting her from herself.

Sydney walked down the stairs to find her father and husband watching over her son as they talked quietly. She slipped into the room and wandered over to Vaughn and took a seat next to him. "Hi." She spoke quietly.

"Hello, Sydney. How are you feeling?" Jack asked slowly as he shifted his grandson so that he could see his mother.

"Betrayed." She stated simply watching her father's face fall. "I'm sorry Dad that was overly harsh."

"No, no." Jack reassured her. "I deserve that. I shouldn't have ever asked Mike to keep that from you. I hope you understand why I did it and that I feel horrible for doing so." Sydney simply nodded her head and took hold of Vaughn's hand, drawing support from it. "I'm sure you have questions."

"No." She shook her head. "I just wanted to see you." She smiled at him. "Actually, I do have one question." She stated after a moment of contemplation.

"Anything." Jack stated before his grandson began to squirm in his arms. He quickly stood and handed the boy to his mother before taking his seat again.

Sydney gratefully took her son and held him close as she looked at her father. "There are so many things in my life that I have questioned in this past week, things I'm not proud of questioning." Her eyes glanced over her son and husband. Vaughn gripped her hand tightly, letting her know he didn't blame her and that they would be ok. "But the one thing that I really want to know, the one thing I _need to know, did you ever regret it? Marrying Mom, the whole deal?"_

Jack looked at her in surprise. "Never for a moment. There are a lot of things in my life that I regret but meeting your mother, falling in love, never that. She gave me you. You are the one thing in my life I can honestly say I will never regret and had I never met her, I wouldn't have you."

Sydney smiled at her father. "Thank you." Vaughn reached over and took his son from Sydney who smiled at him quickly before going over and embracing her father. "Thank you Daddy." She laughed slightly as she pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I have been crying an awful lot lately." She smiled at the two men in front of her and the tiny little boy in one of their laps. 

"Sydney, about your mother…" Jack began but she cut him off.

"I love her. I don't want to but I do. And for some of the things she's done, I forgive her. I forgive her for leaving. I think I forgave her along time ago." She looked down at her hands for a moment. "There are still some things that I can't forgive her for." She glanced over at Vaughn. "But for the rest, I do. I just wish I had admitted this before when I had the opportunity to let her know."

"About that." Jack looked at her, forcing her eyes to meet his. "I talked to Devlin yesterday. He and I came to a solution. Your mother will be going to Virginia to complete the tasks that she is needed for and then she will be returning here, where she will live out the remainder of her life in a safe house, heavily monitored, of course."

"What?" Sydney gasped. "How is that possible?"

"I have this uncanny ability to prove people wrong and make them see things my way." A smile hinted at Jack's features. "I made Devlin see her importance to the agency. We never know when we could need her extensive knowledge of a certain place or artifact or anything for that matter. That and I reminded him how he himself is a family man, and how he thinks his children would feel if there mother was being ripped away from them."

"And that worked? He just agreed?" Sydney was skeptical and she had every right to be. As badly as she wanted this news and this happiness, from everything in her life she knew that it was never this easy. Everything good in her life that she had, she had worked for.

"Of course not. It took me a very long time and a very extensive conversation with both him and Kendall to allow this to happen." A very smug look appeared on Jack's face. He knew he had finally done something right in his daughter's life.

Sydney's smile grew as she turned to face Vaughn. "Is this real? I mean I did really wake up this morning right?" She looked at him pleadingly. "Please tell me this isn't a dream."

Vaughn took her in his arms. "No, this isn't a dream."

Sydney smiled at him and turned to face her father. "I know it must have been hard for you to do that. But thank you so much for doing so. I don't know what I can do to make this up to you."

"You never have to do a thing. It's about damn time I started doing the things that fathers do, including making sure that their children can be with their mothers. I should have been doing these things all along." Jack stood and pulled his daughter into another hug. "I'm just sorry it took me so long."

At 4:00 Francie and Will showed up and the 5 of them had a great evening. Sydney felt truly loved by the time they all announced that they should probably be getting back to LA. As she walked them to the door and gave them all a hug good bye, she felt her entire self become calm and relaxed. With every minute of conversation the 5 had that evening, she felt her anger and fear drip away. By the time they were leaving, she was left only with peace, calm and serenity. 

Her father was the last the leave through the doors. She smiled as she pulled him into the millionth hug of the day. "Thank you for everything."

"Your mother will be in LA for 2 more days before going to Langley for 4 months. After that she'll be back here for the duration of her life." Jack stated as he shrugged on his coat. 

"Ok. I'll talk to you later Dad." She hugged him again quickly. "Bye."

"Bye." He called as he turned and entered his car. 

Sydney shut the door and turned to find Vaughn coming down the stairs. He had just put their son down and placed the monitor on the table. She walked over to him and pulled him to her, capturing his lips with her own. She kissed him long and hard letting him know she wasn't angry anymore. When she finally pulled away they were both out of breath and she felt like they had just started dating instead of having been married for the past year and a half. 

"My guess is you're better now?" He smiled at her.

"Uh-huh." She kissed him again, as she reached down and grabbed the monitor from the table. "Come to bed with me." She smiled as he laughed lightly. 

"Wow. Talk about mood swing."

"Yeah, well." She shrugged. "I was upset and angry but you having them come here reminded me of how great my life is and how lucky I am to have you and Danny. So come on." She grabbed his hand and led him to the stairs. "I want to show you how much I love you."

"Can't complain." Vaughn smiled as they descended the stairs and made their way into the bedroom. He shut the door behind him and turned to her. She began to pull him to her again when he stopped her. "I need you to know something before we do this."

She immediately stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"I called the school. You're still not feeling well and whatever you have you gave to me. We have tomorrow off." She smiled up at him from her position on the end of the bed. "I figured you might want to take a ride into LA and have another talk with your mom before she leaves."

"Ok, seriously? Greatest husband in the world!" She smiled as she pulled him down to the bed with her. "I need you to prove that right about now, though." He laughed as they melted into each other.

She woke up happy. It was the first time she had done so in a week and it was a wonderful feeling. She curled up tighter to the man lying next to her and breathed in his scent. She glanced over at the clock, 8:45, and then at the monitor. At a little over 3 months old she was surprised her son was sleeping through the nights, but her father had told her she had been the same way as a child. She smiled at her son's sleeping form, knowing he would be up soon. 

The man next to her began to stir and she shifted to look at his face as his eyes slowly opened. "Morning." His voice was raspy with sleep and deep.

"Morning." She whispered as she reached up to kiss his neck. He couldn't believe this was the same woman who he was afraid to sleep next to just the previous night. She amazed him in everyway imaginable, even after all the times he had woken up next to her in the past 2 years.

"So you still want to go to LA today?"

"Yeah." She yawned as she sat up and threw on his t-shirt. "I want to talk to her before she leaves. Just because…you never know."

"I know. I know." He smiled at her as the cries of a very awake and very hungry child rang out. "The little prince is up and demanding the attention of his mother." Vaughn joked as they both rose and walked into nursery.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Joke all you want. You get to potty train him, teach him how to drive, give him "the talk", teach him how to shave…" She rattled off as she picked up her son and began to feed him.

"How is that fair?" He asked as he ran a hand over his son's head as he ate. 

"Because! I carried him around for 9 months then have to do this for the first year or so, I think its pretty damn fair!" She smiled as her son finished up. She handed him to Vaughn to be burped so she could readjust her shirt.

"Oh, I see how it is."

"Do you?" She asked as they moved out of the nursery and down the stairs.

"Yeah. You take the first two years and then after that dump him on me."

"Basically." She smiled as she poured coffee and Vaughn placed Danny in the swing.

"Women." He scoffed to his son quietly.

"I heard that!" She laughed as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah? Whatcha gonna do about it? Huh?" He prodded as she neared him.

"This." She whispered before kissing him deeply.

"Gee if that's how you're going to react every time I insult your kind, I might have to do it more often." He smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Men." 

They arrived at Headquarters and Sydney went straight into Vaughn's office. Carrying Danny in his carrier, Vaughn followed, not understanding what she was doing. "Syd?" He called after her as he shut his door behind them.

She paced the office breathing deeply. "How am I going to do this? What the hell was I thinking? I mean, I've barely said two civil words to this woman in the past 3 years and I want to go and tell her how much she means to me? God I'm insane!"

"Syd…" Vaughn tried to calm her as she moved back and forth between the wall and his desk. "Syd…Sydney…AGENT BRISTOW." He bellowed, catching her off guard. "Babe, you have **got** to calm down. You're going to break down!"

She took a deep breath and turned to him. "I know, I know." She shook her entire self, trying to bring herself clarity. "Whoo." She let out a long breath. "Ok. Ok. I can do this. I can talk to her; I can tell her what I need to tell her. I mean, it's just my mom right? Right." Vaughn smiled as he watched her walk around and crack her neck, loosening her muscles as she answered her own questions. 

"You know you surpassed the need for another person to create a conversation with a couple of minutes ago." Vaughn smiled as she stopped pacing and walked to him.

"Yeah, yeah. You know you like it when I talk to myself." She smiled as she kissed him lightly.

"Ok, yeah I do. But that's beside the point." She laughed at his attempted joke.

"Ok, I'm going to go."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, no. Stay here with Danny. I need to do this alone."

"You'll come right back here the second you're done?" He asked, worry showing through.

She leaned over and kissed him again, this time longer. "I promise. I will come flying back here." 

"Ok, good luck."

"Why do I feel like I'm back on a mission?" He smiled and laughed. "Hmm. Mission: Mom." She smiled at him. "What am I getting myself into?"

"You'll be fine." He smiled encouragingly.

She walked through the gates, apprehension surging through her veins. She reached her mother's cell and faced the glass, looking up at her mother, dead on. "You asked me to believe that you haven't lied to me. You asked me to believe that you've been telling me the truth. The fact is; I've believed that from day one." Irena looked up at her daughter is surprise. "I was scared. As much as I forgave you for some of the things you've done, I was scared that the second I allowed myself to tell you, the _second I let my guard down, you'd betray me again." Sydney took a deep breath and looked at the floor for a moment before looking up at her mother. "I'm sorry I never gave you the opportunity to explain before. I'm sorry I've kept you from your grandson." Tears began to stream down her face as she looked at her mother. "But mainly I'm sorry that I never got to know who my mother was."_

"Oh Sydney…" Irena ached to hold her daughter, to wipe away the tears.

Sydney took a deep breath. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a set of keys. She slowly walked over to the cell's door and slipped the appropriate key inside. She slowly turned it until she heard the faint *click*. Swinging open the door, Sydney stepped tentatively inside the cell. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Irena rushed to her daughter and embraced her in a strong, deep hug. "My baby." Irena whispered through tears as she held her daughter close. "I never blamed you for a thing." She rocked Sydney back in forth, the way she used to when Sydney was a child and had scraped her knee or dropped a plate. "I never in a million years ever held it against you."

Sydney sobbed harder as her mother held her and stroked her hair. "I've missed you so much."

"Oh, my precious girl." Irena spoke softly as Sydney moved out of her arms to wipe away the tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?" Sydney questioned softly.

"For believing in me." Sydney smiled.

"Any time." She quickly embraced her mother again. "I have to go though. I am only allowed to be in here for a few moments." Irena nodded understandingly. "But I will see you when you get back from Virginia."

"What?" Irena questioned. She didn't expect to _be coming back from Virginia; she had suspected that Virginia was the last stop for her._

"Its been arranged so that after you've helped in Virginia, you are going to come back here and live in a safe house type environment in which you will be under heavily surveillance, but basically free." Sydney smiled at her mother's shocked expression.

"Who arranged that?"

"Dad." Sydney stated simply, reveling in the look that passed over her mother's face.

"Oh." Was all she could say in reply.

Sydney walked back up to Vaughn's office, a weight having been lifted off her shoulders. She entered to find him sitting in his big leather chair, Danny in his lap. She walked over and before he could say a word, lifted Danny from him and placed the infant back in his carrier, placing a small kiss on the boy's forehead before turning back to Vaughn and kissing him deeply.

He responded right away and pulled her down to sit in his lap as he moaned against her mouth. When they pulled away, Sydney was smiling like a child on Christmas morning. "So I'm guessing you worried for nothing?" He questioned lightly as she leaned her forehead against his.

"I do that a lot, don't I?" She laughed lightly.

"Yeah. But that's why I love you." He smiled before capturing her lips with his.

"You know, the two of you should never be left alone in this office. Danny may have a sibling sooner than we all expected." A voice dripping with humor pulled them away from each other. 

Sydney shifted on Vaughn's lap so that she could look at the owner of the voice. "And exactly what would be wrong with that?"

"Nothing." Weiss called as he entered the office fully and walked over to sit in the chair opposite Vaughn's desk, a gigantic smile playing across his lips. "Of course if you have another boy, the sibling rivalry will be huge."

"Shut up!" Vaughn called good naturedly. "We won't have another kid for at least another year or so." Vaughn smiled at his wife.

"Yeah, one kid is all we can handle for the moment." Sydney agreed as she smiled at her son. 

"Who knows, maybe the next big event we have will be a wedding!" Weiss smiled as he stood. "Ok, I'm off."

"WAIT!" Sydney called as both she and Vaughn stood. "Who's wedding?"

"No ones, yet." Weiss smiled as he made his way to the door.

"Not so fast!" Vaughn called as he and Sydney closed in on Weiss. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I have a lunch thing."

"A lunch thing?" Sydney raised her eyebrows. "You mean a lunch date? Eric who are you dating?"

"Just this great girl I met a while back. We've been seeing each other for oh, 2, 3 months now?" Weiss smiled at their shocked expressions. "Well don't look too shocked. I do date you know." He laughed.

"What's her name?" Vaughn prodded. 

"Where did you meet her?" Sydney chimed in.

"Whoa! Vaughn double team. How glad am I the other Vaughn can't speak yet!" Weiss joked, skirting around their questions.

"Come on Eric!" Vaughn urged. After all the grief he had given Vaughn about being with Sydney, it was time for a little pay back. "Don't make me get Sydney to revert to Agent Bristow."

"Hey!" Sydney called as she smacked Vaughn lightly on the arm. He gave her a look and she smiled. "Good point. I might just do that." She turned back to Weiss. "Spill." She smiled.

Weiss sighed in defeat. "FINE! She's really pretty, we've been seeing each other for around 2 months and we met at a Halloween party."

"Francie's Halloween party?" Sydney asked.

"Yes."

"Wait a minute." Vaughn held up a hand, remembering the night. "The only women you talked to that night were the ones you talked to when you were with me. Sydney, Francie and that bartender who was married." Vaughn noted.

"Oh my God! You're seeing FRANCIE?!" Sydney exclaimed.

"What makes you think that?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Because, you aren't dating Francie's bartender who is married. Or me. So that leaves Francie. Come to think of it, she mentioned she was seeing this great guy." Weiss blushed. "HA! See! That's all the proof I need! Why did you tell us?"

"Well…"

"Don't tell me you pick **now** to get some humility." Vaughn joked as Weiss ducked his head. Sydney smacked him on the arm again. "OW! Syd! That hurts!"

"Then knock it off!" She smiled at him. "We're happy for you guys!" She spoke to Weiss before embracing him. "You could have said something earlier though!" She kidded as Vaughn shook his hand.

"Yeah, well we wanted to keep things quiet. If it didn't work out we didn't want you all being weird around us. Of all people I think you should understand being sneaky."

Sydney and Vaughn both laughed. "Yeah I think we know what that feels like, right Syd?"

"I'm sorry I have no idea." She smiled. "You two are coming over for dinner, by the way." She smiled at Weiss.

"Is there any way we can get out of that?" Weiss asked Vaughn.

"No chance in hell." Vaughn smiled. "When a Bristow makes up their mind, there is no changing it."

"You're damn right!" Sydney laughed.

"Ok, now I'm going to be late." Weiss called as he turned to leave. "I'll talk to you soon!"

"Bye!" Vaughn and Sydney called to his retreating form.

"Wow!" Sydney collapsed into one of the chairs. "Who would have guessed? Francie and Weiss. Crazy." She smiled as Vaughn sat down next to her.

"You said it."

"Now the only single on is Will. Who can we set him up with?"

"Oh, Syd." Vaughn groaned at the mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"I'm serious. I've got my family straightened out. I'm getting back on track with my mom; I want everyone to be as happy as I am."

"You are a hopeless romantic." Vaughn laughed as he leaned over to place a small kiss on her lips. "What do you say we get out of here and go home?"

"Yeah." She smiled as she stood and Vaughn looped his arm around her waist, his other hand picking up Danny in his carrier. "Let's go home."

They walked through the hallways, arm in arm, Danny swinging at Vaughn's side. Sydney couldn't erase the smile on her face if she tried. 

"What about Lucy?"

"Your dad's secretary? What about her."

"For Will! Duh!" 

"Syd, give it up!"

"Wait what about your cousin, Elaine? Didn't your aunt say she was still single?" Vaughn merely rolled his eyes and continued walking towards their car.

"I'm not setting Will up with my cousin!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"That is not a reason, Mike."

"It's a good enough reason!"

"Is not! You need a real val..." Vaughn cut her off by claiming her lips. 

"Shh." He smiled as they entered their car and made their way home.

A/N: How did it end up there?! I have no clue, seriously! Wow! Well I hoped you enjoyed this story. I am thinking about the 4th-quel…the thoughts are forming right at this moment! I would love a great response to this (as it's the final chapter!) Let me know what you think and let me know about what you all want in the 4th-quel. Keep in mind we'll be jumping ahead a few years. (I'm thinking so that Danny is 9 or 10, what do you think?) Let me know! Send love! – Secret Agent Girl


End file.
